Steal You Away
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: A fanfic about Amy and Sonic in Sonic X, what was going on between them, and their downtime together. A Sonamy fic for Sonic X fans!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions in the Cargo Hold

_I wrote this story being a Sonic X fan, and feeling that sometimes what was going on between Sonic & Amy was unclear in the show. Anyway, it gave me this idea for a story, like a storyline in the background of what's going on with the characters as events from the show unfolded.  
__This one is definitely for Sonic X fans such as yours truly here, especially those nosey ones who watched partly for pairings.;p (I'm certainly not one of those numbers!)__Anyway, enjoy! _

"Amy?"

Upon hearing her name, the pink hedgehog was reluctant to look up.  
She was seated upon some baggage belonging to her in the cargo of the ship, which happened to be quite tucked away.  
The Blue Typhoon was now at ease, battling had been put on hold for a while, and everyone welcomed the break.  
Amy didn't think she'd been gone long enough to warrant a search.

"Ames?" She heard a sound that was similar to a quick burst of wind.

The fact that he was looking for her entertained her. Too bad his timing was a little off this evening. Before she had a chance to respond, she heard another gust. It wasn't long before she could hear a multitude of them in different parts of the ship.  
She waited, smile growing.  
She _could _just go out and tell him she was in here...

**  
Steal you away**

The picture in her laps was still staring up at her, and seeing Sonic grinning at her from the frame with her was making her smile. She could still hear him zipping around out there.  
She figured she'd wait a bit, see what he'd do.

"Sonic, why are you rushing around?" Tails confronted the blue blur in a hallway, and you could hear Sonic come to a screeching halt.

"You seen Amy?"

"Not lately." Tails responded. "I'm sure she's just napping somewhere, we've had a long day..."

"Hm. I dunno. I checked the place out three times." Sonic's animated voice forced her to swallow down a giggle. He must've thought she was missing.

"You've been looking for her and you haven't found her? That's weird..." Tails pondered aloud. "Unless she's hiding from you."

"Huh? Nahhhh..." Sonic dismissed with a chuckle.

"You need to talk to her or something?" Tails asked, seemingly gaining curiosity.

"Yeah. Let her know if you see her, will ya? " Sonic's words were what Tails was left with, the streak of blue disappearing down the hall again.

Amy listened carefully, and sure enough, the whizzing began again.

"Cream!" this wasn't as far away as last time.

"Hi, Sonic! You look worried, is everything alright?" The high voice quailed with worry.

"I can't find Amy. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, _Amy_." Cream giggled. "Not since I made her some tea earlier, she said she needed to think."

"To think?" Sonic's voice had a quirky edge. "Does she have to disappear to do that?"

Cream's laughter filled the basement.

"Don't worry about Amy, Sonic. She's really tough! She probably just doesn't want to be found right now." Cream's sweet voice seemed factual.

"That makes no sense! Why isn't anyone- I'm mean shouldn't we be stickin' together out here?"

"Sonic, are you scared something happened to Amy?" The little rabbit prodded, sounding almost entertained at the prospect.

"Well I've checked top to bottom- what're you laughing at?"

"Maybe Amy doesn't want you to find her, if you haven't been able to." Cream suggested innocently.

Amy was staring down at the picture in her laps again, and it gave her a pang of homesickness.  
She had taken the photo from her dresser back home, and it made her crave to be there.  
But, it was alright. Homesickness was rare for her. Having Sonic around made her feel like she could take home anywhere. On earth, she'd only crave her home planet when she wasn't with him, mostly. Besides, being on her home planet without Sonic... well, that had never felt like home, at all. In fact... it was only when she'd ran home, finding him waiting at her doorstep...  
She was now grinning madly to herself. Perhaps she'd caused enough trouble.

"Well, I'll find her either way." Sonic vowed playfully. "If she thinks she can hide from Sonic the Hedgehog-"

"Sonic!!"

_Oh hold me close, I want you so_

_Don't you know that baby?_

His head lifted abruptly, acute hearing acknowledging the whereabouts of the familiar call.

"See? Amy's ok." Cream smiled sweetly, reaching up to cradle Cheese into her arms.

"Not outta the water yet, Cream. See you in a bit!" A stream of blue and he was gone. Cream was left giggling at him, a bright beam alight on her face.

"See Cheese? Sonic likes Amy, why else would he look for her?"

"Chao chao chao, chao!" Cream's expression became awkward.

"No, I don't think so Cheese... Eggman_ follows _us, but that doesn't mean he has a crush on us. I hope..." She worried, settling down on her bed.

Seconds didn't have time to pass before the super-speedy being arrived in the cargo hold. Why would she be in here? It was so dark, kind of cold. It wasn't exactly cozy.  
He remained alert, as if expecting some unseen attack. He was absolutely certain this is where he heard Amy calling from...

"Up here, Sonic!"

Light jade eyes perused a mountain of luggage, until he saw a pink form waving near one of the windows. A weight seemed to be lifted from his chest.

_I can see the moonlight shining through the mist_

_The moonbeams playing over you and me_

_I see the light of love, shining in your eyes..._

He was there before she could put her hand down.

"Hiya, Ames. Been lookin' for ya." He grinned, already making himself cozy. He was lazing against some luggage, arms tossed behind his head, one ankle tossed lazily onto his knee. Both of his eyes were closed, and she admired him for a moment. The cobalt blue was a nice change from the dreary grey interior of a cargo hold.

"It's a nice night out, I figured I'd try to enjoy it." She confessed. It was true, for the most part- her eyes found the small window she'd been seated next to, eyes taking in the stretching miles of dazzling stars... she failed to notice one of his eyes peeking at her. He found it odd that she hadn't asked why he was looking for her- probably the same reason she was holed up in this cargo hold. He couldn't blame her if she was feeling put out. Yellow Zelkova had dealt them a near deadly blow in battle. He wasn't quite feeling himself after running into Black Narcissus, and those fake chaos emeralds. He was still disturbed by the fact that such a dark super entity lived inside of him. Right after that there was the... strange encounter on Marmolim. That may have dampened her spirits. (Seriously, whatever happened to old fashioned dating?)  
To be honest, he wasn't quite feeling like any kind of boyfriend material after discovering that startling, violent version of himself. When he got back on the ship, he felt uncomfortable, like he was a risk to his friends. Still, he had will and guts of steel. He was more concerned about everyone else, about Cream being out here, about Tails and his rocky love interest with Cosmo, Chris and wondering if he'd ever get home after this... he'd been afeared for Knuckles for one of the first times, having scooped his unconscious form seconds away from destruction. Luckily, Knuckles had found some strength within himself to keep Sonic from being crushed as well.  
Then... there was Amy.  
She jumped when she noticed his face, near to hers, sharing the tiny porthole-akin window.

"You're right! Hey, this is a nice spot." He turned his face to meet her gaze, sporting his usual half grin. Strangely, she was staring at one of his shoes. He raised a brow. "What, is one of them scuffed?" his eyes did a double take on his specialized sneakers.

"Oh! No, I was just..." She laughed through an abashed smile, eyes downcast. "Sorry, I was just... thinking."

"Really..." Sonic, now back in relaxed position, opened one eye to see her again. "Anything in particular?"

"I guess you could say that, though there's plenty to be worried about."

He opened both eyes at this, and his lip had the faintest twitch.

"You're worried?"

"Oh Sonic... sometimes I wish- I wish it didn't have to be you." It came in a quick spurt, her tears embarrassing her, their evidence in her voice already. "Sorry..." She sniffled with a laugh. "It's just- that really scared me. He was so _big_, you told me to go inside... you guys were-"

"Amy?" The seriousness in his voice caused her to look up at him almost fearfully, and he laughed at her worried expression. He began collecting some of her escaping tears with a pristine white glove. "I'm going to make sure we go home. Ok?" The tenderness in which he spoke surprised her. Sonic's confidence was unwavering, and it usually transferred to her flawlessly. But she couldn't control that empty feeling she felt... how fearful she'd been, hearing the explosive blows, unsure if it was Sonic they were connecting with. It had been terrifying. Moreso, she'd been sitting in that ship, thinking. Wondering, if at any moment, one of the two were going to go down and not come back up. She would have no choice. She would have had to go against Sonic's wishes, and propelled herself into battle. She'd sat in her seat in the safety of the ship, listening to blow after blow, restraining herself.  
She couldn't have let them die there...  
She shuddered just thinking about it.

"I know. It's just... he was really hurting you, then _after that_ when they had Chris and Cosmo, he came back hurt and- and I got scared, that-"

"Amy..." The way he said it this time was warm, almost soothing. It still caused her to do a double take, make sure this was really happening, and she wasn't just daydreaming as usual. Since when did Sonic become so... unguarded toward her? She blinked hard a few times.  
Nope, he wasn't going away.  
That made the strange emptiness subside for a moment, and excitement engulfed her.

"Do you remember what I told you?" His famous half smile was now directed at her, it's mellowness relaxing her. He had a way of doing that for most anyone he met.

He had a way of proving himself to be the solution of many problems.  
She nodded meekly at this.

"Do you believe me?" His quirky, carefree grin was infectious. She took in the light green of his eyes, brightly contrasting his sapphire fur. She flushed, and his widening smile said he noticed. Sonic made her feel wonderful, but all it took was the idea that this trip might take everything away from her. Then she was back at square one again. What would she do if something happened to Sonic out here? She always thought she had reason to worry back home. She always worried, perhaps an accident...

Whatever happened out here _wouldn't_ be an accident.  
They wanted Sonic dead, and the Blue Typhoon held some of the only resistence, if not the only.  
How trivial the fights back home seemed now. She almost longed for them again... at least Eggman had the ability to show mercy.

"I don't think you'd _try_ to..." She tittered, looking away from him. For one of the first times in his life, Sonic felt his heart clench. Could this trip really be doing such a number on her? Typically overrun with faith in him, Amy sat pondering if these were their last days together. The idea of it both stunned and upset him. He felt partially to blame, but decided to go with reason. She was just scared. Things were getting serious out here, and she'd never really seen him in true life or death danger. He just had to prove to her- to everyone, really- that the battles and hardships would pay off. He truly believed that good inevitably conquered bad. He never thought it was going to be easy- not since the day he first met Dark Oak. But now wasn't the time to get scared, or worried. Now was the time to step up the game, as he always did. No matter what happened, no matter how reduced he became... he wouldn't let his friends die out here in this void. Never. They would go home to a safe world at any cost from him.  
There was a pause, then she felt his hand under her chin.

_Loving you beneath the stars_

_I don't want the night to steal you away..._

"Well, what _did _I tell you that day?" He asked kindly, guiding her bashful gaze back. They didn't have to discuss what 'that day' was, they were both well aware.

"That you weren't going to leave me-"

"A_ha_..." Sonic's grin bore deviance, as if he'd caught her bluff. "I think it was more along the lines of I'd _never_ leave you. Am I right?"

The weight of the conversation made her heart swell, and she was ashamed by how quick her eyes were prone to watering.

"Yeah, you're right." Her smile cracked through, though she remained confused. Sonic had been running from her consistently, the last planet they'd visited. Now he was seeking her out? And they said girls were hard to figure out...

"I don't know if you remember, but I've been doin' this long before I picked _you_ up in a tutu." He laughed, and felt her elbow accompany her playful glare.

"Ego never let up either."

"Well, it comes with the packaged deal. Take it or leave it." He snickered, shrugging.

_Take it_, she thought wryly, holding down a smile. How did he always have it in him to make her feel so good? She went from sulking in this room to laughing in it.

"Sonic... I'm really glad you found me. You always put me in a good mood, no matter what!" She gushed, throwing her arms around him, and his cheeks tinted.

"Yeah, well come _on_, I mean- OW!" he jerked suddenly at her arms squeezing him in the hug. When she looked up, mortified, he was mirroring her expression. His blush was now full force.

"Sonic? What's the matter? You're hurt?"

"Nothing, what's the matter with _you_?" he teased, dancing around it. They exchanged strong looks, Amy glaring and Sonic grinning like a mad man. What he didn't expect was her hands to launch a surprise attack. He remained confused as her fingers sifted through shocks of blue fur on his back. It felt nice, and he was wondering (perhaps hoping) this was turning into a back rub. Man, _that_ wouldn't hurt after the smacking around he'd had. He started to close his eyes, succumbing to relaxation...  
The she started parting his fur, and her mind was dealt a dizzying reel when the deep purple of the bruises stood out on his back. Sonic jerked from her touch when he realized what she was doing, but it was too late.

"Hey!-"

"Sonic, they're _everywhere_!" Her voice tightened with distress, her fingers leaping back toward his back. He caught them in his own, grabbing both her hands with his in an almost playful manner. He lay her hands back on her laps, then put his own over them.

"No, don't cry. I'm fine! They won't be there forever! And I heal quick." he gave her this brief list that she wasn't impressed by.

"You need to recover! Sonic, you really _are_ hurt. You_ never_ bruise..." Her voice was high and tearful, making Sonic hide a grin with great difficulty. He really didn't need her to know that he loved the way she sounded when she was upset and fussing over him. He gave himself a moment before looking to her with a kind smile.

"Amy... just trust me, ok? I'm the only one who can do this. And I will." The both of them looked down at that moment to find Sonic's hands still over Amy's, his thumb now stroking the top of her hand. He retracted quickly, face wearing a comical expression of nervousness that made her look quite smug.

"I know you will. I just wish you didn't have to _pay_ for it." She sighed dismally.

"Ah, seriously now. I'm sure he's not ok either." He boasted.

"I don't _care_ about _him_!" She spat suddenly, making Sonic giggle. If there was anything Sonic enjoyed hearing, it was Amy talking about something when she was angry. It never ceased to make him laugh. "I hope he stays in the rock! I hope he's part of it for the rest of his life, I'm just sad I never helped you do it! Canned _dirtbag_..." She ranted, her face portraying fury, and Sonic looked blankly at her for a moment before exploding into laughter, rocking.

"Amy...Oh, God." He barked, sniffing loudly to compose himself. "Bitter?"

"Ya think? He better _hope_ he doesn't see us again." She grinned, eyes directed out the porthole once more, and it made Sonic feel warmed. She was starting to sound more like herself again, he could see the fiery confidence returning. That always amazed him about her. When it came to his safety- which he didn't have much of- she was ruthless. She believed so firmly in a free world for everyone, like himself. But he also knew the main reason she came on this trip. There was no way she could stay at home, not knowing what was happening to him, not having done her part.  
He was so glad she'd come along. Not only was she being a phenomenal help, but it was making his situation with her much more... clear. He'd gone from wanting to run from her all the time, to _needing_ to see she was safe. Always. He was starting to see a different side of her, maybe times like these brought it out in both of them. Whatever it was, it was changing things. He only wished he'd... picked a better time than the apocalypse to think about it.

"Ames?" The nickname attracted her dark green eyes from the window, and he swallowed hard as she turned to him again. Already, he was so nervous! Truthfully, half of what he'd always feared about her was what she did to him. He already felt that overheated, heart thumping feeling taking over, but he could play it cool. It was in his job description, after all. "I, uh- hmm..." His voice changed dramatically, and he developed a highly thoughtful look, as if contemplating something heavy. He tapped a finger repeatedly on his lip, attempting to make a decision. She now watched him with perplexed, curious eyes.

"Sonic? Is something bothering you?" His look remained frozen the same way for a moment before his eyes lifted, gaze sliding over to her, slow smile developing into his trademark.

"Nope! Not anymore- but hold on, I've got somethin' to show ya." His smile was unreadable, and she didn't have a chance to speak before he was gone. It took less than a minute before he returned, hands behind his back, beaming. He looked very proud of himself.

"You can have it..." He leaned in to her, a challenging smile saying otherwise "if you can catch me first." He snickered, lifting a leg in preparation. She perked up considerably at this, her expression screaming defiance.

"Sonic!" She snapped. "GIVE IT!" She leapt forth bearing an enormous smile, and he cackled with joy as he zipped to a safe distance.

"Gotta _catch_ me!" He reinstated teasingly, and Amy had to laugh at how much he was enjoying this. He _must_ get his kicks from being chased.

"Yeah? And as usual, I will!" She gloated on the pile, arms folded, and this made him whoop out a testy laugh.

"Oah-HO!" he barked. "As usual, huh? I _let_ you catch me!"

"So? I still do." She held her head high in a matter-of-fact fashion, and heard his foot thumping in impatience. She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. Oh, she knew how to get under his skin.

"Oh yeah? Well if you say so... I guess you're so good, you won't need a head start." Sonic bantered, laughing in the hall as he heard her voice echoing in protest.

"Sonic, no FAIR! Wait! I should at least get- WHOA!" A series of crashes could be heard, one distinctly loud smash, and then the unmistakable sound of body meeting hard floor. Sonic went from 210 to 0 mph. His ears were now at attention, perked for the next sound, holding his breath with a sense of uncertainty. Perhaps... she was tricking him. He strained for the sound of anything, the ruffling of a dress, even the sound of someone lifting themselves off the floor. Moving an arm or a leg could be hard to get by Sonic, when he was paying attention. Nothing more came. His weariness grew.  
He zoomed back to the scene of the crime, smirking, half expecting to get jumped at any moment. Amy was famous for her hijinks. But the smile quickly faded.

"Amy!" He exclaimed, disturbed by what he found. She was surrounded by luggage, some bags burst open and contents scattered around her. She lay in the midst of broken glass, unmoving and clearly not awake. It looked like a disaster. He flew to her side, dread knotting his stomach. Why couldn't she be more careful with herself? He moved her delicately, avoiding the glass, rolling her from her side to her back to pull her into his laps. His heart was pounding, she was so limp. If she'd gotten seriously hurt over one of his stupid shenanigans...

"Ames? You there?" His voice came out more scared then he'd intended, sounding more timid than he even _knew_ he was. "Can you hear me?" He kept his eyes on her unmoving face. No response. Not even a twitch. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears now, and things seemed to get slower, more pronounced in his growing alarm. She'd fallen from so high up... "Amy, _please_!" his voice was now taut with panic, and his hand caressed her face in desperation. Ok, he had to find Tails...

"You're shaking!" She exploded, her laughter _and_ sudden alertness making him jump noticeably, and her fit of laughter could be heard throughout the entire ship. "Awwww, Sonic, were ya scared? I'm sorry!" She giggled, holding his arms (which were indeed trembling like the rest of him), and he ripped them back with a myriad of expressions ranging from embarrassed, amused & angry.

"Whut? You're- You're not-You are EXTREME!" He exclaimed loudly, glaring at her carelessness.

"Coming from YOU?!" She was in his face, just as loud. They stared each other down, and all it took was the corner of his mouth to twitch to make them crumble into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist... besides, how else was I going to catch you?"

"You're crafty! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I just knocked over some of my own luggage, I broke some of my favorite mugs by accident though. Forgot I packed them. I'll clean it up, no biggie. Your _face_..." She cackled, earning another leer.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut it out, Amy." He flushed. "Mugs? The ones we used that time with Tails at Cream's tea pary?"

"Exactly that. I didn't think they were in _that_ one..."

"Tails can fix them no problem! They aren't in many pieces, just try not to step on any. Man... you got me good." Sonic chortled. "You're insane. In _every_ meaning of the word."

"I guess that's why we're such good friends then, huh." She shot back. "You love me. Or you would've tossed me when you had the chance."

"AMY!" Sonic barked, appalled, and she giggled again.

"But you didn't... you were scared! Look, some of the fur is still standing on end on your back and everything!" She observed, and he furiously stroked his hands down over his back in an effort to hide the evidence.

"Yeah, well, if _anyone_ had gotten hurt..."

"Oh, sure. Because if Knuckles got hurt you'd be the same way, right? '_Knuckles, please_!'" She mimicked after him, caressing his face before she fell back laughing. His face turned beet red.  
Embarrassed, Sonic moved to stand up again, hoping to make a getaway in his shame.

"Hey!" She shouted suddenly, then sat on him. "Not so fast."

"Um..." He guffawed, blush fading in his amusement. "Explanation please?"

"Don't try to pull a fast one on me."

"Me? A fast one?" He grinned indulgently. At her weary eye, he giggled. "I'm kidding, ok? I won't take off. Lemme up. And hey, you're the one to talk about _fast ones_!"

"Yeah, but I don't believe you." She laughed, her expression still uncertain. "You're sneaky..."

"She calls me sneaky, after staging her own death to get this." He held up his right hand, which was bawled in a fist. He shot it up over her head as she made a snatch at it. "Sneak." he dubbed her for her action, watching as she dropped her hands. She looked ashamed, adapting a bashful look.

"Did I upset you? I know, I'm bad. I couldn't resist tricking you though..." Amy appeared apologetic.  
_Cute sneak._ He flushed at his own thoughts.

"Well, you did earn it, not _fair_, but square." He tormented, and lowered his fist so that they'd both have a view of his palm when he opened it. "Don't expect this to be the key to the universe or anything."

"I bet I'll like this better than that, anyway."

"_Please_..." He snorted. "Uh..." His loose fist became constricted again, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Sonic, you said if I caught you-"

"I know!" He tittered with laughter again. "You'll get it, just..." he paused, looking at his shoes, because he was embarrassed by what he was about to request. "don't laugh, ok?"

"Do I have to make promises?" She heckled, and upon his hesitant frown, she laughed, placing her hand over his closed fist. "I'm kidding, Sonic. I won't..."

He simply stared at her, brow arched, slight concern still etched there.

"I _won't_!" She insisted, and followed his eyes down to his now opening hand. Slowly, his gloved fingers revealed a delicate, hand made necklace set with stones... gorgeous stones, many of them, but all unique. Not one matched another in color, contour, or texture. She recognized some instantly, which caused the slow, warm sensation of overwhelming sentimentality take over in her. His voice, still laced with his trademark 'tude, reached her ears softly. It wasn't cocky at all, as it usually had the ability to be, but it was still utterly Sonic without that.

"It's, uh...I made you a necklace." Sonic cleared his throat, finding his voice, and there was something about him now that seemed small, uncertain, shy even. She'd never seen him that way before... or had she? In those small, stolen moments she was near him, and he was stammering or flustering to find words, yes... she'd seen that look before. She also realized... she'd only ever seen it when she was near to him.

_Baby, I'm all yours_

_Living just for you..._

_I'm holding you in my arms_

_Loving you beneath the stars_

_I don't want the night to steal you away..._

"I know how you like keepsakes, you know, wherever you visit... I figured you were too busy with the mission and all to really get something from the places we've been. I know this hasn't exactly been a vacation, but I didn't think you'd want to miss out. So..." He watched her cautiously, as she lifted the beautiful, hand woven necklace from his open palm in wonder. Although he was scared of her judgement, he was sure that he'd pleased her. "Now you have something cool to remember the trip by." He winked, and her tears that appeared were now ones of mirth.

"Sonic!!" Her breath stifled, holding the delicate item in her hand, her other hand balled into a fist and pressed against her lips. It made his chest rise in pride, seeing how it had affected her.

"Aw, it was nothin'. Just a bit of planet hopping, couple weaving sessions with Cream..." He rubbed the back of his head modestly, making her laugh. She pictured Sonic, tough, strong, ass- kicking Sonic, sitting with Cream in her on-deck room, powerful hands struggling with delicate necklace knots. She fondled each precious stone, taking in its true value.

"There's one from Dry Planet, Planet Freezy, Jungle Planet...Oh, _Sonic_. Only I can say a guy got me something from _all over_ the _universe_."She gasped, staring down at it. When Sonic saw a few droplets hit the palm she was holding it in, he laughed.

"Amy... you've saved my butt all _over_ this universe. You're the only girl who deserves that."

At such a tender comment, she raised her eyes swiftly, and noticed the barrier in those lime green eyes vanquished for a moment. But it snapped as quick as it came when she began to lift the lovely gift up over her head, preparing to wear it.

"W-WAIT!" He barked, and as she froze in spot with eyes wide at him, he tittered at her expression with cheeks ablaze. "I-I meant... wait, you know... till we get home." She now had it lowered, held in her right hand, and he placed both hands around hers, closing her hand around the gift. "_One_ catch- you wait to wear it when we get home..." His smile wasn't a half smile, or even showing his trademark, dazzling teeth, but a shy, heartfelt upturn of his lips as he stared down at their hands. "To show everyone at home that I made it for you... like a celebration for when we get back _outta_ this dump." He snickered, and she watched as his eyes seemed to glow within with some unsaid ember he held inside. "And uh-" He cleared his throat "then... well, that way you'll make sure everyone'll know..." slowly, like many dreams she'd held before her, Sonic's fiery eyes met hers, holding her gaze in a shy confession. "You can tell them that Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't give his girl just any old trinkets, right? They'll be so jealous." Although what he was saying exuded his usual pompous state, His look was sincere, filled with affection.

"Always over the top, right? And... you'll be right there with me?" He flushed as he looked down at their hands again, giving hers a squeeze. She was so stunned, so breath taken by his unusual but welcome affection, trying not to bawl for the upteenth time that night...

"Sonic, I-I'll be right there." She sniffled. "Every cracked, crazy minute of it." She gave out a watery cackle. He thumbed her cheek with his classic simper returning.

"Then these Metarex guys are _toast_. No worries, right?" Their eyes connected, shades of green sharing a blessed kiss.

"N-No..." She scrambled back to the here and now, trying not to get lost in thinking about this yet. "Not one." She responded confidently. There was that look- that unguarded window revealing itself in his eyes. Before she could even put her finger on it, it had gone, wiped away by the beeping of Sonic's wrist communicator.

"Sonic, you there? I think we've got trouble, maybe you should come and have a look at this." Tails voice interrupted, and for once, Amy glared down at her young friends voice. There always had to be something, didn't there?

This was usually where she'd wake up from her daydream... but Sonic was there with her, still caressing her hand in his, all blue fur, red sneakers, green eyes, half grin, and attitude.  
Everything that meant love to her was there in the flesh. This was the only thing that had ever truly felt like a home to her, being in his presence, since day one.  
One of these days, she'd tell him that. She grinned to herself. Maybe... one of the days back _home_, when she could wear his necklace.  
There was a moment of hesitance, before Sonic moved forward, gingerly, as if maybe she would resist. They met eyes, her mind trying to register- then she felt the heat of her cheek rise as Sonic pressed a tender kiss against it. Reluctantly he withdrew, moments from her face, it was closer than she'd ever been to Sonic. She felt his breath against her mouth.

_I don't want the night to steal you away..._

_(I'd steal you away)_

"Sonic?" Tails voice sounded from his wrist again, and he never broke his gaze with Amy.

"If you ever need me, you know...at all, just... come _here_, Amy. I'll find you. I'll know. " He nodded sincerely. "And... don't forget what I said, about _that_. Promise?" He pointed to the necklace, and she nodded, her heart racing with a newborn excitement, a joy.

"_Promise_."

"Good..." He tossed her a famous wink, his speed carrying him away from her, and his heat lingered on her hand. But he paused at the door before going through it. "Amy?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from the handmade treasure.

"Thanks... for cheering _me_ up. You're amazing."

And redder than Amy had ever seen a blue hedgehog, Sonic was gone like the whimsical wind.  
She smiled at the stunning rocks collected in her hand, woven by the embodiment of the free wind himself. Of all the confusions, all the hurts, humiliations, waiting, anger, frustration that chasing Sonic the hedgehog entailed...  
Man, that boy _sure_ knew how to pay his dues.

_Your love has touched my very soul_

_Can you feel it baby? Oh, never let me go_

_Darling 'coz we're so in love_

_And we can dream on, sweet dreams..._

—

_That's my first chapter to this story._

_Let me know what you think and I might continue it. _

_The song lyrics: Sweet Sweet Sweet by Dreams Come True (ft Akon) from the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game! (Well if you want to get technical they put that song out as Sweet Dream in 1992 for Sonic 2.)_


	2. Chapter 2: Terror on the Typhoon

_I'd like to thank you Sonic X fans who reacted so positively to my first chapter! Didn't know so many of us still carried the torch for such a great show. I wrote this chapter because I think this was a very important episode (Sonic X 70: Terror on the Typhoon) & what the characters went through was kind of watered down. It was intense, but I don't think (being a kids show) that how much the characters risked their necks was emphasized enough. Come on, it was them against thousands of those ships! And they still pulled through! Sonic was put through a lot that episode, but you barely got to see how it affected anyone. (Although it gave Tails mad props, which I loved. That little guy deserves some SERIOUS back scratching for getting them out of that one!) Also, it focused mainly on what was happening in the Typhoon, when Sonic, Amy, Chris and Cream were out there in fighter jets! So, out of respect for characters that truly rose above & against the odds- & still lived to tell the tale!- I elaborated on what they were thinking and feeling when put in such a dire situation.  
__Anyway after that mini novel, I hope you guys think I did them justice. ;3 Onward!_

---

**Steal You Away**

If someone had told Amy even a few hours ago that she would be feeling a definitive sense of doom, of hopelessness, of even a dampened mood... well, she would've laughed in their face. She'd been lying in her bed aboard the Blue Typhoon, waiting for Sonic to come back with Chris on a rescue mission. Tails had even stopped down to the Master Emerald to reconfigure it's connection to the ship with the spare time. But when Sonic and Chris returned, the blue blur had stopped into her room grimly. She was relaxing on her bed, occupied and not paying much mind to the doorway.

"Are you busy?" His voice was sudden so she jumped, flushing to herself as she attempted to hide the fact that she was drooling about the necklace. Again. She gently tucked it into a flap of bed sheet. She turned over to face the hedgehog at the entrance to her room. Something wasn't right in the way Sonic hadn't said hello, and stood stern in her doorway. As she looked at him, it was as if he wanted to speak about something. She knew something weighed on his mind... but trying to wiggle loose information from Sonic's deep thoughts was like pulling teeth. He was a tough shell to get into. So, she did what she trusted was what he needed.

"Do you guys need me? I've been doing practice flights a lot more..."

Sonic didn't answer. He was merely leaning in the doorway, arms folded, focused eyes taking in the detail of his own sneakers. Thinking again.

"Something's not right." Was all he said, and when he met eyes with her, she _felt_ it. There was something about Sonic's eyes that was so readable to her now. And she saw unease. "That's all I know."

A knot of fear in Amy's stomach. If Sonic the Hedgehog said something wasn't right... then with every beat of her heart, she'd believe it.

"Please, _please_ tell me you're not having _second thoughts_..." She fussed, praying that the next words to come out of his mouth wouldn't be '_this was a mistake._'

"No. Those two words have never met in _my_ books." Sonic smirked, and Amy sat up slowly from where she lounged on the bed. How he could still look so relaxed with such a tension in the air was beyond her, but at least it delivered to her some calm. He crossed one leg over, testing a sneaker against the edge of the doorframe. "All the same... one ship versus that many Metarex ships... makes me wonder how it managed to keep the Chaos Emerald from them. I heard Tails talking about it to Cosmo... he doesn't know what to think of it."

Now was one of those rare times when Sonic was speaking what was on his mind. Sometimes, when times got rough, he needed that release.  
Amy remembered when there was a time that these conversations were far from her, when she was being protected from them, when she didn't understand...  
Sonic was not one to speak his concerns. Ever.  
This was the first real red flag to her, though she chose to ignore it. She did that a lot, over the years. No matter how scared the powers that be wanted her to become, Sonic could outrun doubt itself. Even when the impossible faced them, Sonic managed to make a laughing matter out of all who opposed him. It was both his curse and gift.  
But that didn't mean he couldn't feel the heat of a problem.  
The pressure of a situation brought it out in him. Fighting Eggman was one thing.  
Having the responsibility of the fate of the _universe_... well, anybody who didn't feel a crunch from that kind of responsibility would have to literally be _Superman_. Flawless.  
Sonic claimed to be a hero... but he never claimed to be flawless.  
Amy loved and accepted this. She might not have come out and said it, but... Sonic was her hero simply by being truly a mortal, able to feel pain, able to die, able to falter.  
Sonic was just so good, worked so hard, wanted the right thing for him and the people he cared for so badly... that he simply never failed.  
That was a far more amazing feat, to rise above- against the odds, into the unknown, and become the hero... instead of launching into battle, knowing you were going to win.  
Still... every hero has a heavy mind.  
She could see without him mentioning, he had a lot to think about.  
If anyone had come to the conclusion that the mind of a hero was clear, certain and simple... they'd never spent a true moment in a heroes dilemma.

"Any reason why you're all holed up?" His voice broke her train of thought curiously. "Not pulling a Shadow, are ya?" Sonic teased, and Amy guffawed at that, thinking on the dark, moody hedgehog.

"Ugh,_ Noo-wah!_" She snorted, and this made him snicker.

"Who's Noah?"

"_Not here_." She giggled in retaliation. "I just came in to change, and uh, I guess I got caught up in something..." She trailed off as she attempted to control her flush. His smile was slightly proud, almost knowing.

"How many red dresses do you _own_, anyway?"

"I don't know if we have that kind of time." She tittered, standing to dust out the ruffles in the traditional red dress she had on. "What did the ship you were trying to save look like? Did you get a look inside?"

"No..." Sonic frowned, then pressed his lips together in a thoughtful line. "Chris asked that too. I guess everyone is kind of suspicious, but... hey, we have to try." Sonic shrugged, and Amy simply eyed him, recognizing without words that his stance meant concern. "I don't know about this, Ames. But... we'll get through. We always do." He said factually, traditional smile in place as he was too cool in the doorway. Amy had a hunch that his statement was just as much for himself as it was for her.  
Sometimes, even those who saved needed to let off steam. She knew that Sonic, tough willed and strong as ever, was unwilling to voice what she _knew_ was there. Him speaking it was unnecessary. _That_, was how well she knew Sonic now.  
And that was a strange quirk, the thing he treasured secretly about her.  
He didn't have to explain things to her, not the most important on his mind anyway.  
She had a way of feeling what he did at the right times. That's what mattered more to him than the ability to enjoy the same movies, trivial things like commercial love and silly dating ideas.  
Sonic had his own way of thinking, feeling, perhaps even caring.  
To Sonic... the most valuable thing to possess, was talkative silence. He wasn't well equipped at expressing his feelings, his thoughts... years of being the backbone, the one keeping everyone together, taught him that weakness could sometimes be a downfall. Those who took the time to get to know you and know you _well_... were the ones that mattered in the end.  
Whenever things got dark, real dark... and Sonic would never in his life try to understand it out loud, but when he _himself_ could feel the sting of the situation... he'd find Amy there in his mind, simply enjoying his company, and suddenly things didn't seem so ominous.  
A hero finds safety in the most humble of homes.  
He carried that sense of security from her _with him_- pulled it out in his mind when he needed that extra motivation to get out of a tight spot.  
He always knew she was waiting for him to come back alive. Somewhere in his mind, he couldn't afford to let her down. He refused defeat for such reasons- for his little bro Tails, for another duel with the short tempered but kind spirited Knuckles, for the sake of seeing Cream grow up happy...  
But... she was always the one to be waiting with open arms, the first to reach him when he was done the fight, the one who held their breath the longest while he danced with danger.  
Sometimes he'd see that in his mind, and it would fuel his adrenaline, forcing him into action.  
He remembered her waiting anxiously on the outside of the Typhoon after Zelkova's attack, leaping to his bruised form before he even made it inside... how she'd smiled her gratitude, but had shaken in his arms in the aftermath of such a harsh battle.  
It carried with him in mind during those times when he needed it most.  
He supposed if she ever knew that, she'd hug him until he blacked out.  
And that made him smile, without even having to go into action. (Now _that's_ rare!)  
All_ this_... and yet, what they were really exchanging was a look. A long, careful exchange of glances. But that's all they needed sometimes, to understand each other. Finally, Sonic's voice broke the room air.

"You seen Tails, Amy?" He stayed in place as she crossed the room, and stopped before him with little space between them. She took a small joy in the way he didn't even recoil, even flinch at her being near. Those days were gone... she was glad his anxiety toward her had been melted down by the closeness of this trip. Her heart thumped in her ears with excitement at the memory of Sonic's shyly open palm, presenting a handmade gift...

"He was downstairs at the shrine, last time I-"

"Amy, Sonic. You'd better get up here and see this." Tails voice cracked over the ship intercom, and the two fell to silence, locking eyes again. Amy felt a pull of nervousness. Tails voice didn't hold much bounce. Unlike Sonic, Tails wore what he was feeling. And whatever he was feeling, by his voice alone, it wasn't good...  
She then felt a delicate pressure on her hand, the smallest of contact, and realized Sonic held one of her hands in a gentle comfort. His thumb stroked over her knuckle before letting go. She gazed up to find the faintest trace of an upturn to his lips, but his eyes were grinning madly.

"Don't start now." He chuckled "Save the worrying for when we get outta this mess."

"What mess?" She frowned, though she still felt a flush on her cheeks from Sonic's contact. She found it sweet, that in his own reserved way... Sonic felt the need to comfort her.

"Exactly. But whatever it is... we'll clean it up." He winked, stepping aside to allow her to pass through the doorway. She stopped with him in it, and when she looked up _this _time, his face was coloring against his will. Maybe- with perfectly good reason- he wondered what she'd do next.

"I know, I say it every time. But _please_ be careful, Sonic!" She pleaded, and at this request, he quirked an eyebrow with a smile.

"But aren't we always? Our gang is _totally_ a _vision_ of safety procedures." He bantered, as they began to walk together up the hall to the deck. She let out a snort of laughter to herself, thinking of all the trouble they'd gotten into in their short lives.

"Yeah, but this time I _mean_ it."

—

The ship they'd been trying to save was now in the midst of an intense energy field, and things were looking ominous. Tails wasn't sure what would happen if they kept going, but he also didn't know what would become of them if they turned back.  
Tails, never one to be unsure, had some concerns. If that guy was left in the dark about something, with the intellect he possessed, there was bound to be an issue that was seriously awry. If they'd only known the _half_ of it...  
As Sonic had known, as Tails had known, as Amy had felt into the depths of her gut... something was definitely off.  
They weren't long in finding out what, either.  
Yes, it was a _trick_.  
A sick, low down, underhanded plot.  
What had _started_ as a rescue mission would _end_ in a fight for their lives.  
When they tried to retrieve the distressed ship, it snipped them short... it then became no mystery, to their devastation, that it was Eggman's bot Decoe.  
Eggman, his crew, and his brilliant mastermind... were now up to bat for the Metarex.

"Maybe he doesn't want our help after all..." Cream said mournfully, and when Decoe came on the screen... well, although everyone was occupied by what the robot had to say, Amy was busy watching Sonic.  
And it stung her to see a sense of disbelief, a sense of hurt that he wore about him, that Eggman would truly contribute to their demise. She knew then, her guess about Sonic and Eggman had always been right. Sonic didn't doubt in his mind that Eggman would try to double cross even his own _Grandma_, but... he never expected Eggman to truly want them dead.  
This... was not looking anything close to good.  
Amy already felt that sinking feeling, that loss of safety, that abandonment of security.  
The crew of the Blue Typhoon now attracted their attentions to the swirling atmosphere outside of the ship, and Sonic got the alarming feeling that it was like being in a cage.

"Oh, _no_, guys look..." Cosmo's soft voice was taut with dread as all eyes widened in horror...

Of the haze surrounding the ship, emerged thousands... _thousands_, of enemy ships. Amy's insides tightened, as if everything she'd come to value was about to become a thing of the past.  
Thousands. Against one.  
A trap that not even Tails, the best pilot she'd ever known, could maneuver out of.  
They could die, at any given moment. That reality set a blind but calculated action into motion on the Typhoon, all members racing into combat- so used to working in unity, a plan fell together like an instantaneous machine.  
Thus.._ it_ began, as quickly as that.  
It was time to prove they were either the biggest heroes of their _time_, or the greatest heroes known to Mobius... to fall short.  
There was no other answer, but to fight.  
Things escalated to enormous heights, Amy prayed to whatever Lord ruled this fateful space for mercy as she watched her youngest friend- her little sister, in her eyes- hop into a fighter jet. She couldn't believe she had to watch such a sweet little girl recruit into battle, so the rest of the worlds in this galaxy out there could sleep easy tonight. As if somewhere in another space and time, a group of amazing _children_ weren't about to launch into battle- once _again_- to impossibly save their asses. They wouldn't even _know_ it as they rested in their own corners of the universe that night.  
Even Chris, a mere mortal, was willing to die for this cause. Amy held a fearful respect for Chris and his life at times like this, amazed that with no super powers of his own, Chris would still stop at nothing for ultimate good. It was people like him that lent her and her friends faith in the human race, even when individuals like Shadow didn't feel they deserved it.

It got_ really_ terrifying when a shower of lasers rained down against them- Amy and Cream in fighter Jets alongside Chris, with Sonic out there without so much as a suit of protection...  
She couldn't believe that Eggman would seriously join forces with the Metarex.  
Because Sonic had always held a strange but consistent faith for Dr. Eggman, Amy assumed that there had to be something valid- something virtuous, somewhere in the crazy Doctor's mind.  
Now... crazy Egghead was fighting along side the malicious Metarex, and trying to defy the evil alliance they formed was proving to be a losing battle so far.  
With three fighter ships and their mother ship under an impossible siege...  
Now Amy was seriously having to wonder why the _hell_ Sonic had _ever_ had faith in that devil Dr. Eggman. There had to be some _serious_ action put into motion in order for them to come out alive here. Things reached their peak when Sonic Power Cannon was put into action. Amy and Cream cleared the way for Sonic, and it was no time before the cannon was charged up. The hero was launched into the fray. Almost as soon as they made _their _move, the enemies appeared to be moving as well. The Blue Typhoon's crew definitely expected defiance, resistence from the enemy.  
However...  
They weren't expecting there to be a devious secret- a star shield of unimaginable power. As it's mysterious existence began to beam into their view, alarms went up in everyone's mind. Amy's voice hit Tails like a shot of reality through the Blue Typhoon communicator.

"What- what is that Tails? Can Sonic _take_ it?" Amy gasped, watching in her pilot seat as Sonic moved in a streak of light toward the flickering, psychedelic shield. It flickered itself into stabilization, yet Sonic was still careening forth at back breaking speed... "_Tails_?!"

"Oh my God- _no_...no, _no_..." The horror of what was about to happen was surreal. Tails voice was coming through her pilot radio... it was all Amy could hear in her head as Sonic got further and further away from her... and closer and closer to something that was far from a welcome mat. All she could see was the spin dashing blur, heading straight for the middle of that technicolor trap... she got a appalling vision of a fly sent into a tangle of spider webs.  
Oh God, she couldn't bear it.

"Oh _no_- Sonic's going to get _hurt_, isn't he?!" Cream's tearful voice worried, and it wasn't hard to tell she had her face buried against her tiny, flying companion for comfort. Amy's vision was swirling before her as if she was about to faint. She faintly heard Chris panicking, now aboard the Blue Typhoon, regretting the move... Amy's world was spinning.  
Everything Sonic had said to her the night before was _slapping_ her in the face, as if some satanic irony had caused him to say those things before...  
Before he wouldn't _have_ the chance to anymore.

"Sonic NO!" Tails gasped, as if someone was crushing in on his ribs, and it must have been the crunching reality that this was really going to _have to happen_.  
Knuckles communicator had shortened into a crackle. He was the only one who wouldn't have to watch this, he himself finding his body overwhelmed by the strain of the Master Emerald and its severe power.  
It was sudden, but harsh.  
A brief, gut torturing sound emitted from Sonic over his radio- he was actually groaning in protest to whatever was happening to him.  
Then Sonic's communicator was giving out a long, straight stream of non-stop static.  
Amy only heard the sound of _living being_- in this case, the one person who meant more to her than her _own life_- meeting some violent, unforgiving fate.

"SONIC!!" Chris's scream hit her like a dart of agony- her mind was screaming, tearing for answers- '_open your eyes, open your eyes!_'  
Amy only then took that moment- that slow, punishing, sickening moment- to realize that her eyes were tightly snapped shut against what she might, or might not, see. As she opened them, it was like opening your eyes after feeling like you'd been struck down with a vehicle... and realizing someone you loved took the hit for you. Sonic's communicator hissed on like dead air. She _longed_ for his voice now, heard it like a ghost in her brain.  
'_I think it was more along the lines of I'd __never__ leave you. Am I right?'  
_She honestly wondered for a split second, if she would throw up there in her pilot seat.  
Her body was so violently against what was happening, it was like it was taking a physical toll.

"Amy... _Amy_?" Cream's scared voice sounded as though it was coming in from another world, like she'd never be able to answer back. She was just staring at the giant shield, saw a tiny, smoking blue dot that could only be...  
'_Aw, it was nothin'. Just a bit of planet hopping, couple weaving sessions with Cream_...'  
Through all the hissing in her speakers, she heard a broken, astounded voice get her heart beat going again, forcing her to realize she was really awake, this wasn't some far away, distant _nightmare_ from_ hell..._

"Oh no, Sonic got _zapped_ out there! What've I _done_..."

To hear Tails admitting a mistake... _'Sonic got zapped out there...__zapped__ out there... what've I done...__what've I done__?!' _The blue dot in her vision grew blurred. She saw herself chasing the blue hero down station square, _'cute couples get in free!'_, her falling deeper and deeper into the ocean- looking up to find the last person she'd expect to see in water, reaching out for her... felt him kissing her cheek the night before, heard his laughter in her head from the party they'd attended on deck courtesy of Cosmo...

_My baby, doesn't matter what's going on...  
__Or who's around us,  
__All I see is __you._

Then she saw him in desperate need, hovering out there alone with those ships eyeing him hungrily..._'Always over the top, right? And... you'll be right there with me?_'

"_Sonic_..." She sobbed, the first time the whole crew heard her voice since it happened. And her body moved itself like an unstoppable rush, pushing forth at full throttle. "Don't _touch _him!!!" She screamed, vicious, as she saw enemy ships prowling, threatening...  
A voice reaching out from somewhere in the madness gave her a sharper awareness.

"I've got your backup, Amy! Please get Sonic!" Sure enough, Cream wasn't far behind, assisting to take down those ships who decided to get between her and her goal... her diving was _reckless_, her speeds were ones unpracticed by her previously, but her concerns for her own safety were made irrelevant in these moments. With the Metarex regrouping a game plan, she wasn't long finding herself a path to the renowned, singed hedgehog...  
The vision of him, battered like some unimportant, disposable pawn, brought a fresh prickle to her eyesight.  
His white gloves were burned, patches of his striking, well known blue fur tinted black from the surge, and he shivered against the intensity of the pain. Still, he managed to hold on to consciousness, God bless him, if not in vain. She was purely awed by his strength, his will power. She wanted nothing more than to protect him from more damage.  
Weakly, he held his eyelids up to gaze upon her ship. His smile was combined with a grimace of hurt, but there was a relief there that didn't go unnoticed by her. She unlatched the roof of her ship without hesitation, drifting near enough to him reach out and secure a hold. She allowed herself the duty of taking on his body weight, let him collapse on her, using her famed strength to shift his injured form into a position most comfortable in a one person plane. He was tucked against her. For one of the rarest moments indeed, she was the one who had to be there for Sonic. He wanted nothing more but to relax, breathe, and now he felt safe enough to allow this. She felt him unclench his guard at last, and relent to resting against her in the small confines of the one person ship. She didn't realize she was crying until the tears that fell on his face triggered his weary eyelids to open again.

"Now..." His voice started in just above a whisper, a one word plea against her sorrow, and his frayed gloves tended to her renegade tears. "Some light show... huh? Thanks for the ride..." His voice was raspy, but amazingly, held an amusement, the same light hearted 'tude. He was hurt... but he was still her Sonic. She simply sucked in the air she shared with him, hoping it would steady her overwhelming, crashing wave of both relief to have him back, and the stab of seeing him so badly hurt. Her gulp of air left her in a new sob, allowing some of the fear and pain some freedom from her as she was engaging auto pilot. Flying back to the ship, she didn't want her emotions to put them in further risk than they were. She just cried and cried, taking one of his charred hands in hers. He watched her in an almost helpless manner, his silence a reverence to letting her get out what she felt. She could cry, if she needed to. She attempted to control herself, snuffling loudly, and he looked to her almost as if expecting an explanation for her distress. He seemed so tired, so stepped upon. Amy did the one thing she knew that appealed to him at a time like this.

"I don't _want_ you barbequed... I like you the way you _are_." She sniffled, and his eyes opened wider for a moment before he exploded into laughter.

"_Amy_! Oh-Sorry, Ames... I think they're aiming for shish-ka-hog here. Are...you ok?" Only one of his green eyes remained open now. She was looking down at him with a sense of disbelief, of adoration with her watery gaze. After _all... he_ was asking _her_ if she was ok.  
In the mean time, the thrumming going through Sonic's body was doing a number on him. He didn't want her to know, didn't want her or anyone to worry, but the dull throb was growing its vice hold on his consciousness. _Amy_...Sonic was focusing on _keeping_ that image, of _not_ allowing it to turn black...

"Sonic, I-I'm fine, are you... Sonic?" Her face was growing less in detail, and it shaded in with worry as Sonic now lifted his unoccupied hand to his head.

"Ungh, Amy..." He giggled, squeezing her hand weakly. "I'm..._Major_ head spins...whoa, _headache_..."

"Sonic? _Wait_, don't close your eyes,_ please_, it could be bad...Sonic?!"

His hand lay still in her hand.  
Her heart got out a few loud, startling pounds as the world around them came flooding back into focus, as they now became two hedgehogs- one conscious, one not- in front of a sea of blood thirsty enemies. Sonic needed medical attention.  
She stepped on the gas.

"Amy... do you have him? Is Sonic-"

"I have him Chris." She steadied her voice, her eyes locked on getting back to the Typhoon.

"I'm coming aboard, make sure the hanger is open long enough to let me in."

"Will do. ...how is he Amy?" Chris's strained worry caused her to look down at the hedgehog now silent in her arms.

"Make a bed in the hospital wing."

"Oh my God..." Chris's voice was weakened by tears, and Amy swallowed down a batch of them herself.

"I'll be landing any second... make sure someone gets that bed ready. See you in the hanger."

—

_Phew, that was extreme! I'm doing this specific bit in two parts because I found this episode to be one with big chunks missing between it, I hope you really felt part 1. After all, Sonic only sees that magnitude of danger a couple times during the shows end. My crazy imagination was going wild watching this episode, I'm a bit dramatic as if you couldn't tell... LOL so part two is in the making. Until next update I suppose, Sonic X fans._ ;3


	3. Chapter 3: Terror on the Typhoon 2

_Here I am back again, sorry for keeping y'all waiting, but this one is a little longer than the others. There's a lot to talk about, so lets not take up too much time yammering, shall we? Onward bound. :p_

**Steal You Away**

"_Where's our boy Sonic by the way- nursing an aching noggin' I presume? Well while nurse Amy is bandaging up that blockhead of his..."_

Amy Rose the hedgehog had spent her time relentlessly in the recovery room, and now sat dismally by Sonic's bedside. Having given him and Knuckles all the medical attention she could muster, she found comfort only in stroking a hand along one of his sapphire ears, hoping that in some small way, he'd know she was there. God, this was a disaster. She couldn't believe that a few hours ago, she was thinking about getting to wear that necklace.

What if... this really _was_ the last thing she'd ever do? Time was running thin, and options were so minimal.

"_Amy_..." Sonic's voice, low and a bit rough from being dormant, perked her ears at full attention. She shot upright in her seat, coming to a stand in her excitement. She had been waiting for what felt like an eternity to hear that voice speak...

"Sonic- I-I'm here, you're _awake_!" She celebrated, and she didn't care that her hand was still caressing his ear, she wanted him to know her concern. His green eyes were yet to make an appearance, eyes still closed peacefully, and she briefly wondered if he was all there yet. He was silent for a moment, a slow smile creeping onto his face as he still seemed in a slight daze.

"You remember..." A weak, breathy chuckle. "D-do you remember... the last winter on Mobius?"

The words struck her memory like a melodious harp.

"Last _winter_... on _Mobius_?" She repeated, baffled by this sudden topic. Was he _ok_? Wait, she wasn't about to question Sonic. She was just so relieved to see him giving signs of life. Even if the first thing he said was quite random, she wasn't about to ignore it. There was most likely a purpose to the question. She rolled the words he spoke around in her mind.

Instantly, she was sucked into a warm whirlwind of memories.

_The last winter on Mobius..._

What happened last winter on Mobius?

Tails, up earlier than anyone should be on a Saturday, pounding on her window as if it were an Indian drum or the apocalypse.

"Amy- _Amy_, come see!"

"Ungfh..." She rolled over in her lusciously warm sheets- God, how she missed those sheets- before submitting to his demands ruefully, rubbing her eyes against the brightness that hit her now open eyes from the window. She'd groggily pushed herself out of bed and gasped in wonder at what she found- Cream, Cheese and Tails waving, a colorful contrast to the pure white world before her. They had already come up with semi-snow versions of each of them in shape, sans winter garb that snow people usually wore. It... was breath stealing.

"Come out and help us dress them up Amy! You can do Sonic's!" Cream had giggled, pointing at the snow figures with enthusiasm.

That's just what she did.

She remembered Knuckles being the last to join them, and how Rouge had literally plucked him up from the Master Emerald shrine asleep, and dropped his none too impressed form into a snowbank.

She remembered the vibrant blue coming toward them from the distance. He zoomed closer in a world of white, sending snow outwards like a rush of water, red sneakers leaving a blaze of snow cleared behind him... he'd been wearing a red knitted scarf, a gift from Cream's mom. He'd never looked so captivatingly blue than he did that day, a bold shock of azure against the diamond snow drifts.

She remembered vividly how out of all of them assembled in her house with sniffling noses later, winded from a furious snowball battle... Sonic had made the biggest deal out of them all, of her homemade hot chocolate and snowman cookies.

'_No- whut? Seriously, these are the boss!'_

She _remembered._

"O-of course..." Her voice held a kind of confusion, a distance, but warmth of the memories his words brought on. She was confused by the appearance of this offhand memory, but it wasn't unwelcome. His lips turned up harmoniously.

"Good... me too... this winter's gonna be even _better_ on Mobius." He vowed, and when his eyes opened for the first time since he sat curled in Amy's fighter jet, he found her grinning with watery eyes. He relished in this. "_Knew_ that would make you smile." He gloated, boastful. "I have_ no_ clue why, but when I was coming to... I couldn't stop thinking about bein' back there." He pondered, caressing his chin in thought. "Maybe somethin' out there played with my head, I dunno." He giggled. "Either way, can't _wait_." He sighed, closing his eyes again, and took the hand that was stroking his ear. At first she thought he wanted her to stop, as he hesitated. But then he used it to pull her in lightly, and although his face was _flaming_ red, seeming a little nervous... he held her in a gentle embrace in his arms, for the first time.

_We lay like lovers in a warm embrace..._

_I'm holding you in my arms_

_Loving you beneath the stars_

_I don't want the night to steal you away..._

"Thanks to you, looks like I will. Thanks for coming and grabbin' my butt up out there, Ames. That was the most psychotic flying I've _ever_ seen. And I've even seen Vector pilot." He snorted, and they shared a laugh, though it was littered with her tears.

"Oh, _Sonic_..." She gushed, sniffling madly. "I... I can't wait to be back there,_ either_."

"Matter of time. You know me, gettin' it done as quick as possible." He smirked, and his free un-gloved hand ruffled the quills on the back of her head as a comfort to her crying. "Just... a few kinks to work out, that's all. Y'know, saving the galaxy and all that jazz. Man... I should at _least_ be gettin' minimum wage after this." He chuckled heartily, rubbing a finger under his nose.

"Sonic, _how_ can you laugh so much?" She scolded, wiping the smile from his face as he looked on in interest. "We're-You're in _serious_- you're..." She trailed off, grasping, and his smile re-appeared in full force as he threw his free bandaged arm behind his head.

"Not dead, am I? Just a little deep fried..." He resisted the quiver of laughter on his lips at her stern look, though her lip trembled with laughter itself.

"Well fine then, we're _gonna_ run out of bandages." She commented, running a finger along the bandaged arm that still held her to him. In their conversation, he'd forgotten, and grown accustomed to holding her there. Ah, not that she was complaining.

"Bah, who cares. I don't need _them._" He rolled his eyes for effect. "Just need an uber-good nurse." He winked, and barked out with a laugh as she wailed in emotional joy, face disappearing against his chest.

"_Sonic_... I've been working _so hard_ to make sure you and Knuckles are ok! He woke up and had a drink before going back to sleep- it was such a _sin_, we found him on the _floor_ by the emerald shrine- he's feeling_ much_ better than he did, but you never got up... I-I never stopped..."

"And a good thing! If it weren't for _you_ I'd probably still be duffing Knuckles face into a snow fort in my head. Not that _that _isn't completely awesome, all the same."

Their laughter was an unusual sound that was rare today on that ship. For a moment, they were actually able to put aside the seriousness and fear of what they were involved in.

_Oh hold me close, I want you so..._

_Don't you know that baby?_

_Your love has touched my very soul_

_Can't you feel it baby oh, never let me go..._

Amy felt a pang of alarm when Sonic, grunting against his bodies protest, sat up with her still in arm.

"Sonic..." Her tone was warning, pleading. He didn't have to speak. She knew what he was doing.

"Whut? This galaxy isn't going to save itself." He said it definitively, but her hand was before him in opposition now, on her feet.

"Sonic, you _just_ woke up!" She scolded firmly, shaking her head. "There's no _way_, you can't-"

"I _can't_? Au _contraire, _ye of little faith..." He now pushed himself off the hospital bed, but his legs wobbled slightly when he stood on them, he was falling back toward the bed...

"_Sonic_!" She begged, a spasm of panic running through her as her strong arms supported his body. "You _can't_-"

"Amy?" He looked up at her, wearing a calm that she herself couldn't imagine at a time like this. "I _have_ to."

"B-but- Sonic _listen _to me, what about your-"

"What _about_ me?" He questioned, folding his arms, light green eyes captivating emerald green. She seemed to take offense to this, but he spoke again first. "Amy... what about Cream?" He pressed, a slight tremor going through his body before he began removing his bandages. "What about Tails? Cosmo_ needs_ me. _Chris_ needs me. His _world_ does. Knuckles needs to _rest_..." She moved to stop him from removing his bandages, but paused at the stirring words he was delivering. His eyes were averted from her, lost in his heroic mind as a bandage disagreed with his fur. "_Our_ world needs us..._Mobius_, Amy. Don't you want a home to go _back_ to?"

"_Sonic, _I-I've just..._yes_..." Her voice was uncertain in its agreement, wavering with emotion, as if she was stuck in a rock and a hard place. She was shocked that Sonic was even debating this out with her, expressing a need to sway her... he usually ran head first into _anything_. But she still feared for his safety. Sonic looked to her, a hint of sympathy on his brow.

"Ames, these guys aren't going for any coffee breaks..." His muzzle colored in a rouge hue, his eyes darting from her bashfully for a moment, huffing out a breath as he tightened his grip on his folded arms. His eyes slid up to capture hers again in a plea to be reasonable.

"_You _need me."

"_I_...I _know_..." Her voice broke, shaking. "_Oh_, that's why I don't _want_ you to go!" Sonic couldn't help but smile, hearing her voice touched with frustration- a comical squeak against her ever present tears.

"Knew you'd come around. _Man_, these are bein' a _pain_-" Sonic commented, attempting not to pull out sapphire fur with a bandage. She collected herself with a deep breath.

"Sit down." She whispered as she let it out, and his eyes reeled with protest, moving to object to her request- as if he might need to make a run for it if she tried to stop him.

"But _Amy_-"

"Sit on the bed, Sonic." She spoke clearer now, but with a muted tenderness. "Sit on the bed...and I'll help you take your bandages off."

Without another word, Sonic the hedgehog sat himself on the edge of his recovery bed. He watched the girl he'd known for years- the girl he'd endlessly fought to protect- the girl who had just nursed him back to health... removing each bandage, one by one, with the most delicate of care. He was awed. It was tender to him, that she carried so much strength and power in her hands, yet still managed to be so gentle with him out of her concern.

He _knew_ then.

He knew at that exact moment, Amy Rose the hedgehog was no longer the silly, strong little hyper girl, who chased him as his biggest fan. She was now this powerhouse of a young woman, who was indeed in love with him.

He wished he had the freedom, the loss of timidity and the time now to tell her that. But as fast as he had conjured this in his mind, the last bandage was gingerly being removed from his leg where she knelt. Speed might have been his right hand man, but time was never a good friend of his. She looked up and found him offering his hands to help her up. Instead she leapt up into his open arms, hugging him near, and he flushed madly as he felt the dampness on his shoulder before she withdrew. Well... she was _still_ and everlastingly _would_ be the feel-to-the-hilt Amy he'd always known, though.

"Need a hand?" She asked with a sentimental smile, offering him some clean new gloves before helping him up, and his own smile was charged, thrumming with renewed health, with a newborn adrenaline.

"_Thanks_, Amy. Lets do it to it." He winked, and without a lick of shame in his body, allowed the girl he had to thank for getting him back on his feet to offer her support- to hold him using her well honed strength- to guide the Mobian hero back to the ships deck from the recovery room.

Sonic the Hedgehog, as always, was back in action.

"But with Sonic knocked out there's no way..."

"Who're you callin' knocked out?" Their group of friends turned with a shock to find Sonic, standing on his own two feet, far from knocked out. His typically strong arms held to Amy for support. It broke her heart, to see him so reduced. She hated the Metarex with a deep loathing now, their immense cruelty hitting her where it hurt most. But now was not the time to brood and mourn. Now was a time for performance, and they made their way to the group who had devised a game plan against the impossible number of Metarex ships.

Everything that happened after she helped Sonic out of the recovery room felt like a nightmare she would never wake up from.

She watched without air as Sonic- the same Sonic she'd nursed out of unconsciousness mere moments ago- was agreeing to engage in yet another life risking task. Again, he would be shot out into the unforgiving vortex of space, this time a ring tunnel into the unknown. He would have to subject himself to the mysterious mercies of a black hole, a window to unspecified regions of space, and just pray with every ounce of their faith in righteousness that this was going to work.

Sonic, unblinking, unfaltering, didn't doubt Tails or his plan for a second.

God, what exclusive realm he hauled his gall and bravery from, and shared it around when it was sparse. Sonic carried it like a reserve, for whoever needed it. Fearlessly and without regret, he would be putting his battered body to it's ultimate limit, and it would make or brake their ability to see another day.

Even if she herself wished she could go instead of him, she couldn't.

As fate had decreed long ago, it would- and always will- have to be Sonic the hedgehog.

As he made his way down the corridor to the flight hanger, her following with hands over her mouth to avoid a protest, he turned to her with a smile filled with as much confidence as if he were about to take on just another Eggman bot.

"Ok, Amy. I'll be right back." He vowed, and her heart leapt at his faith. Then his grin grew. "And when I do... I seriously think some chocolate ice cream is in order." She couldn't resist the titter of laughter that escaped her lips, how Sonic's mind in such a dark time could be focused on their ration of sweets on board. She nodded her agreement, although she knew the hard part was going to be what would come next, the in between the next time she'd see him, and how he _would_ be the next time she _did_...

"It'll be ready when you get here." She guaranteed, though her voice quivered with the tears that now sat in her eyes. She wished he didn't have to abuse himself so... she froze when the famous hedgehog approached her, and his hand came up to tuck back a bright pink quill that was interfering with their gaze.

"_Right_ back." He enforced, and when she grabbed his hands involuntarily with a sniffle, he squeezed them back tenderly before letting them slide from his grasp. For Chris's voice had announced from the ships communicator system...

"Alright, Sonic. Ready to go."

Amy swallowed down the 'no' that sat on her tongue, holding it back with a weak show of upturned lips. As the blue hedgehog turned from her, finishing the distance to the hanger alone, he turned back once more before going inside. He did this to find her still standing there, watching him. A fist of worry was pressed against her lips, and he simply bestowed a smile to her, in his unwavering shield against doubt.

"No crying while I'm gone. Ok?" And with that, Sonic left her vision.

And even though it was against his will, she did just that.

Amy now stood amongst her friends in a tense moment, the air was still and ominous. They'd heard the ship with Chris and Sonic leave the hanger mere moments ago, the shield that had zapped him previously was dropping, and this, _this_... was now the moment of do or die.

Sonic was hurt, more than before, and it would only be a matter of seconds before multitudes of missiles would be heading their way. All they had to go on was Tails' trust that this plan, this dissection with his brilliant and intricately woven mind, would have to work. After instructing to perform ring tunnel, all the crew on the Typhoon could do at the moment that the enemy shield dropped was wait. Amy's eyes fell to Cream, and within the confines of her faultless, compassionate brown eyes, Amy found the reflection of many warheads heading their way.

The foreboding dread in them was what nauseated Amy the most.

_Thousands, a raid of ammunition singled them out_...

And wait...

_Amy wondered in her panicked mind, what was happening to Sonic right now, what was he thinking? She would've been touched to know of how his mind clung to the faces of his friends, their safety, their lives in his hands, Amy's tears rolling over stones he'd worked so tediously into a weave..._

_In the meantime the enemies were chomping at the bit to gain nothing more but their ashes as a prize..._

And wait...

_The shield between the Typhoon and thousands of Metarex ships was now past tense, and still, they held their breath in silence..._

Amy was picturing a million and one things going wrong, going right, anything, just _anything_ but _nothing_. Sonic had now disappeared into the mysterious black hole, nothing stood between them and the enemy but terse air, and _still_ they _waited, dammit_...

_One _wave.

A single, lonely wave of energy passed over them, to absolutely _no_ affect on the enemy ships.

Amy was at near wits end.

"_Nothings happening,_ Tails!"

"_Now_ I'm _scared_..." Cream, who's voice usually bore an innocent joy, was tainted with the true fear of living or dying. Worst of all...Tails said _nothing_.

_What did it mean?_

It was then that Amy could hear Sonic's communicator, for the second time, disabling into pure dead static. _No, not __again_ Chris's voice crackled through his ship, startling the crew aboard the Typhoon in the long dead silence...

"Sonic, _NO_!"

A wave of terror passed through the ship like a plague. Nobody dared to exchange glances, instead, they listened on like tuning in to a horrific broadcast.

That... didn't sound like victory to Amy.

"Sonic... I'm _here_!"

All she could think was no, no, no, NO, the first time was _enough_, but to have Sonic's body take that kind of pressure again... could he _withstand_ it? Could he bear a kind of pain he'd never had to be pulverized by before? Surely his figure, bruised to begin with as she recalled the night before...

Surely his body, burned and battered as it was...

".._.thousands_ of them!" It was Cream's terrified voice that drew her back to the here and now, stabbed her with the reality that yes, Sonic's communicator was offline- yes, they were now faced by the biggest Metarex greeting they'd ever dealt with...

Missiles were heading their way. _Thousands_ of them.

And now, for whatever hateful eye of fate that was resting its ugly interest on them today, they were all alone out here with no back up plan now. Amy turned to the _only _person she trusted as much as Sonic in her life, the undisputed only person, at times like these.

Her little brother. He sat with eyes closed in the captains chair, like a mentor channeling a spiritual mantra in his mind.

"_Less than 30 seconds till they hit!_"

The lasers to Amy, in her panicked brain, were coming at them like thousands of corrupted stars, zombie stars that had turned on them, gone _mad_...

"TAILS..." She cried to him, her desperation peaked. "What NOW?!"

The young fox merely opened his eyes, straight ahead. He _felt_ something.

And... something, she wasn't sure what, but _something_ was happening.

They were now moving forward, toward the bombardment, and Amy noticed that the engine was beginning to lose life. They came to realize in the haze of confusion and anxiety, the Master Emerald was crying out it's energy in tears of power...

Knuckles the guardian, consumed in bandages from his abused body, still pulled himself to that Emerald shrine. Like a soldier in the middle of a blitzkrieg, he dragged himself forward, regardless of what would face him. Nothing would stand in the way of him and his duties, not even the weakness of his own body. Sonic had done his part. Knuckles would meet him halfway in their duties at all, and any, cost. He would get there, or he would die trying.

They were _all_ delivering a final stand, for one more chance at home, for everything they all believed in...

"Let this work, _PLEASE_!" Tails begged, throwing the ship at the mercy of true, bare, honest fate. Amy cried out in a fear, for the people who surrounded her, at the idea that everyone she sat amongst now could be past tense in mere seconds. She heard Tails scream out with her, flying forward at break neck speed into the black hole, and somewhere in the depths of the halls of the Blue Typhoon, Knuckles the echidna could be heard crying out an ancient chant with everything he could muster from his bones, his blood, his ancestors...

Then came an explosion of unmeasurable proportions.

A turbulence veiled in a halo of black, of energy, of breath being held for unusual lengths... a silence of uncertainty. They were in the void of the black hole, uncertain. For a moment... it was kind of like hanging in the balance of life before death. Like leaving the reaper behind. Nobody dared move, in a state of hesitancy, as if one movement could put them back there in front of what they'd just been facing. It was only the reverb of one strong, joyous cry- a voice she thought she might never hear again, crying out like a victory bell, the words she would've sacrificed her own life to hear...

"WE, _DID IT!!_"

And as howls, screams and tears of relief and unabashed happiness rang out over the ship- as Cream cried against Cheese with pure mirth at being alive, as Cosmo dashed from where she sat to squeeze her appreciation into the best damn Captain their eyes would ever see...

Amy had one searing, but endearing thought.

Sonic.

Without a word, she arose from her seat, legs quaking like she hadn't used them in years, and headed to the kitchen area of the ship.

Her arms were shaking so hard, it took her five tries just to get _one_ scoop of chocolate ice cream into the damn bowl... but God love her stubborn way, she piled it into the bowl with trembling fingers, and placed it in the deep freeze. As soon as she made sure he was ok, there was nothing getting in between him and the simple request he'd made in exchange for his life-daunting feat.

Every world owed him that.

Things in the Typhoon moved into an unsettled dust waiting to be stirred- a mix of relief and tension at what the next enemy move would be.

Amy, having spent the after events tending to Knuckles and Sonic, was feeling more than exhausted. With the both of them awake, she'd decided to let them enjoy each other's company (and save Sonic the embarrassment of being fussed over in front of one of his guy friends this once). She felt sad that she hadn't been able to give Sonic his ice cream, but he wasn't allowed to sit up yet. He certainly wouldn't be eating it lying down, the last thing they needed was their hero choking on ice cream. It didn't help that she was still feeling very unlike herself, her system still shaken from everything that had happened earlier. She was milling aimlessly around the Typhoon, trying to shake that feeling of being watched, of being in danger, of almost having her life ended. She'd treated Tails to a mint chocolate chip sundae, and had supper with the girls, whereas the boys enjoyed there's in the recovery room, engaging in a man to man. She broke off from the girls shortly after eating amongst bubbly chatter, Cosmo gushing to Cream about how proud she felt at making Tails feel worthy enough to be captain. Amy was glad, in her mind, that Tails finally had someone in his life to fully appreciate him for who he was, and not just what he _did_. It was something he'd always needed, and what a blessing to find it in someone as honest and genuine as Cosmo. Amy loved the appearance of the green haired girl deeply, if not just for the great friendship, for the confidence she brought out in their two tailed friend. Cream, on the other hand, was very proud of Knuckles. It was sweet, how much care and faith she held in the ruby echidna. She'd found him for the second time, unconscious at the shrine, still bandaged from his previous injuries- but had allowed nothing to get in his way of joining in the fight.

"He doesn't get enough credit, I feel _sad_ for him." She pouted in her distinguished, juvenile voice, sipping her tea. "Mr. Knuckles works _very_ hard to keep everyone safe too. He's just not as daring as Sonic." She sipped again, perking up with her usual sweet, friendly smile. "Or says as much! I think he's just as brave, though." She smoothed her hands over one of her long ears, gaining a ponderous look. "I hope he knows! Mr. Knuckles is one of the bravest people I know! And I know a _lot_ of them."

"Chao chao- chao chao chao!" Cheese agreed through a mouthful of cupcake, small arms flailing, making Cream laugh in her childish titter.

Amy had slipped away in the evening, amidst the celebrations and the tension leaving the ship for the moment. She couldn't help but continue to feel troubled. Never the pessimist, she couldn't understand why she didn't feel completely secure. Perhaps it was the knowledge that two of the ships greatest defenses were down in recovery beds- Sonic and Knuckles. She felt guilty- almost ashamed that she couldn't face them. Sonic had sensed a strangeness while she was with him in recovery, had given her a look that she knew meant he was wondering about her. She just knew. He could tell she was off. So, she went with the girls to have supper. Sonic was _recovering_. He didn't need her dampening his mood, being a silly, fussy worrier.

What was wrong with her lately? It wasn't like her to be so down. She didn't want to let Sonic and Knuckles know that after everything they'd done for her and everyone today, her stupid subconscious was forcing her to feel unsafe, even with them on board. There was a disgrace in feeling that way that she didn't want them to pick up on. Already Sonic was suspicious. She refused to dishearten them at a time like this, when they needed morale to heal the most. She just needed her own little boost, after the day of being a nurse and a boost for everyone else. She'd maintained such a cheery disposition after the event, and it took a lot out of her, truth be told. She wanted her _own_ remedy. She looked out a window of the Typhoon, faintly hearing Cosmo somewhere on board saying goodnight to Cream as they were all getting ready for rest. Grinning to herself as she sped up and passed through the door to her on-board room, she knew just the thing to cheer herself up. The ship was eerily quiet, but she found some solace and peace behind the closed doors. As everyone was now settling down to sleep, she was opening the top drawer to her on-board night table.

Inside, wrapped within a towel for safety because she had no box to put it in, was the necklace.

She unfolded it on the edge of her bed, pausing to kick off her butt stomping boots. She folded her gloves on the bed side and placed her bracelets & headband on top of them, all the while her eyes falling back to the delicate gift. She tossed down the nightgown she'd decided to wear that night on the bed, ignoring it for the moment to focus on the necklace.

She lid on her bed, flat on her stomach, and admired the piece of jewelry with a small, sentimental smile. It was funny to her to see such tiny, tight knots and know that Sonic had struggled to work each stone into them. She could only imagine the laugh Cream must have had, with Sonic's impatient, short temper...

She giggled to herself, sitting up and tugging her dress over her head, tossing it to her laundry basket to swap it with the night gown. She lay the necklace back down on the towel, grabbing for the powder pink night dress. She paused, swearing she heard something outside her door, like a whistling of sorts. She craned her neck, now standing at her bedside. The serene atmosphere in the room snapped at the sound of her door coming open, and she let out a pip of both protest and alarm. She threw herself to the bed in a sitting position, holding her nightgown up to cover herself, humiliated in her underwear.

"Oh my _God_ can't you KNOCK, like-?!" She howled, curled behind the nightgown in a girlish rage. Her angry green eyes only briefly caught a flash of blue, and Sonic's hands coming up to his eyes with a mortified expression. She was both delighted and embarrassed to find him there.

Cute he was visiting, but- bad, _bad_ timing!

"E_YIII_Y, I-I'm- SORRY, sorry!" His typically cool voice strangled with a type of shameful discomposure as he threw himself backwards from the doorway. The slam was deafening, and she raced to throw on the nightgown, tearing off to her door with a shout of laughter, nearly tripping over her forgotten boots in the process.

"Sonic_ wait_, it's not like- I'm _dressed_, come back!" She stood in the hall barefoot now, then turned to find him leaning on the wall by her door, hand over his heaving chest, face red and flustered. She couldn't help it. She fell to her knees, exploding into a fit of laughter. The sight of him looking so shaken was so rare, it was obvious only a girl could do it. No bot or monster had ever stirred him up that much, anyway. He moved from the wall and approached her cautiously, rubbing the back of his head without meeting her eyes. His own sailed around the interior of the ship, bashful to land on her again.

"I-I just-I wanted to- I _seriously_ wasn't trying-s-should've knocked..." He trailed off, ending his stammering with an intense look-over of his red sneakers. He jumped when he felt her hand, grabbing his arm for support as she stood.

"Uptight much?" She snorted. "Relax, I thought you were Chris or Tails or something, the girls went to bed..."

Sonic's brow flew up at this, staring at her with a touch of bewilderment.

"Whut?! So... you don't _care_ if I-"

"Wait, _what_ are you doing out of bed Sonic?!" She snarled, quickly rounding on him with folded arms. Truth be told, she hadn't been quick enough to realize she was confessing to certainly not caring about_ him_ walking in. He backed up a little, nervous titter accompanying his matching expression as he held his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, I-I got bored, Knuckles went to sleep _ages_ ago-"

"Oh you're _bored_, are you? You never stopped into the _other_ girls rooms 'accidentally' before you got here did you-"

"_AMY_..." Sonic stressed, turning from her with 'tude, brow drawn low as his embarrassment at the event re-emerged. "Quit it!"

"Fine, _fine_, I'll stop-" She giggled, taking him by surprise when she snatched him by the hand and dragged him through her doorway. "for now..." She said pointedly, jeering grin meeting him as she shut the door. All it took was her blinking, and he wasn't in front of her any more. She adopted a look of confusion.

"Huh?" Had he gotten away that quick? _"Oh_, don't tell me he's_ run off_ on me again, it's not _that_ big of a-"

"How come _your_ bed's cozier than mine?" She raised her vision to her bed, where Sonic sat perched, a photograph of laid back mellowness. His grin was at ease, eyes resting.

"Because I make it that way." She gloated, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him. She was a bit in awe, if not a little taken aback. Was she dreaming, or was Sonic chilling with her on her bed?! She remembered there was a time that when he saw her coming, he might start running in the other direction. Now...

Well... Sonic was_ on her bed_! _Ok._ Calm down! She resisted her inner fan girl clawing around, swallowing down her enthusiasm. She didn't want to scare him off...er, _especially_ after that little fiasco.

"Whut? _Please._ How do you _make_ a bed cozy?" He tormented her, in the blink of an eye his position had swapped into supporting his head with one arm.

"It's a girl thing." She boasted, getting up once more and unconsciously tidying her room because he was there. "We know how to make ourselves comfy by nature. You have to, or your head will explode. Comes with being one." She said factually, tugging up one of the small sleeves of the nightgown, which Sonic noticed and glanced away quickly, pink spreading along his muzzle.

"Yeah well-"

"OH!" She cried out, making him leap to his feet in the middle of the bed.

"What is it- _Where_?! I'll _take it on_-"

"Would you relax and get back down there?" She cackled, yanking him back down and making him hit the plush sheets with an 'oof'. "I just thought of something- WAIT HERE!" She hollered, leaping to her feet and dashing to the door. Sonic listened to her running down the corridor, tapping his now folded arms impatiently, until he couldn't hear her anymore. Then he threw himself back on the fluffy pillows, sighing with contentment as he wore a pleased smile. He closed his eyes, arms folded behind his head as he traditionally tossed one leg over a knee. What a blessing, to finally be able to relax. He wondered what she was up to this time... he lazily popped open one eye to survey the room. Instantly he caught sight of the photograph on her night table, which used to reside on the one she owned back home. It warmed him, to see the two of them together in a time when Eggman was their biggest worry. He wished things were easier now... if not for himself, for her, for the rest of their friends who were coping with this unknown, dark situation... he contemplated what it was they all did to keep such strong faith. All Sonic had ever needed to keep confident was himself.

It was then that his wandering eye landed on the towel, openly displaying the beautiful handmade trinket he'd given her. He felt a rising in his chest, a kind of sentimental affection. It was a reminder of the days earlier events- how in a time when he'd actually questioned if he was going to get out of it or not, after hitting the shield... she'd come against the grain to get to him. After today, it still awed him- almost confused him, even- how much Amy really did care for him. He contemplated that, thought it over in his mind. Well, _actually_...

"Sonic!!" Her voice gasping his name from the door snapped him out of his daze, and his light green eyes were met with an equally tender sight. Amy, slightly out of breath from her tearing around the ship, was standing there in her now disheveled night dress, cradling a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "I-I'm sorry I never gave it to you sooner! You were with Knuckles and I, I got it the SECOND I knew we were safe- _God_ I was still shivering and _everything_ I dropped one scoop on the FLOOR and I felt so _bad_ because we have so _little_- but I swear I never dropped any more than one!" She vowed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with a stream of air. "I just didn't know when to bring it to you because you were NOT, NOT allowed to sit up and all the guys were there _watching_ so I didn't want to make you look..." She paused abruptly, noticing he was simply wearing a grin cocked to the side. "Anyway, _sorry_, I'm rambling again..." She rolled her eyes, putting a hand to her tired face with a smile. "I just didn't want you to think I forgot, it's- the timing was just off. Um- do you still want it?" She blushed, the idea of him perhaps _not_ wanting it at this point just occurring to her. Sonic, on the outside, looked as though he were just staring aimlessly at her, in entertainment almost. But he was feeling much the same way he did when he was compelled to touch down at her doorstep, after returning home to Mobius from Chris's world. Though he'd watched her straight faced as she ranted and bawled before him upon his return, it didn't mean he wasn't thinking things on the inside. Sonic got his quietest when he was feeling something the most- though he was a master at keeping it under wraps. Right now he didn't know why, he couldn't explain the strange, sudden urge that came over him, but he actually felt a prickle in his eyes without feeling sad at all. It was as if for the split second he saw that, he could cry. Just because it made him so happy after all the hell he'd been dealt that day. Earlier he'd bore the weight of his friends lives on his shoulders. Now the biggest task he had on his plate right now was eating a bowl of ice cream. Amy was still there, as enthusiastic and caring as ever, and hadn't forgotten his silly little request in the blur after all.

Secretly, and what he deemed both unreasonably and stubbornly, while he laughed it up and chatted with the guys over supper... he couldn't control the disheartened feeling he got at the idea that she'd forgotten.

"I guess I could take it off your hands." He grinned, propping up in enthusiasm. Her ears perked at this, and she raced over with a spoonful extended to his face. "Uh..." he guffawed, shrugging, and accepted it before she hurriedly gave him the bowl with a titter.

"Sorry, you're not a _baby_..." She flushed, sitting next to him happily as she watched.

"Oh man, this is _righteous_-" Sonic exclaimed, scooping in mouthfuls. "Fanks Amy, dis rockth..." He gushed, causing her prideful smile, head high. He looked to her whilst licking his lips, offering the bowl with his gloved hand. "Want thome?" She looked at him skeptically at this, brow high.

"Sonic, it's for you."

"Yeah, stho I cun-" He swallowed heavily "give it away all I want, can't I?"

"You know we don't have much-" He held the bowl out stubbornly, chuckling, with the spoon still holding ice cream.

"I think the person who comes, picks up my barbecued butt and tends to it all day deserves at least a bit of ice cream. C'mon." At that she barked out a laugh, taking the bowl and spoon reluctantly before enjoying some.

"Oh, I really missed ice cream..." She groaned "You have _no_ idea..."

"Till you can't have it all the time." Sonic snorted, watching her cautiously. As she ate, contented, something was on Sonic's mind. It had been since he got back the second time after defeating the Metarex, after she'd tended to himself and Knuckles for the second time...only lately, whatever was on his mind seemed to start seeping out in little ways.

"Quick question." He said, and upon her pausing to have another bite of ice cream, he held up his hands, quickly followed with "'Nothin' huge..."

"Go fr iht." She pressed, indulging in the spoonful.

"Um- maybe this is a shot in the dark- or, you know, me bein' completely off- but I think I'd be pretty right on in sayin' something's buggin' ya." Amy followed his gaze to the towel on the bed, and she pipped in a breath, folding it up hastily but carefully before sliding it back into the top drawer. She turned back to him slowly, guilt apparent on her features.

"What makes you say that?" She tried a weak smile, but Sonic's own grin was very smug, and filled with finality.

"Just a hunch." He teased, eyes closed haughtily as his hands clasped behind his head, and she folded her arms.

"I-I'm a big girl, got it?" She defended "Just..." her ears dropped, and Sonic scratched his nose, concealing his widening grin. He was about to be proven right. "Ok, I'm a little scared, is all. N-no not _scared_, nervous. Or- concerned. _Whatever_! It's just- after all_ that_, I feel a little..."

"Unnerved?"

"_Exactly_ that!" She pounced on the word, pointing at him. "I just don't..." She rubbed her arms, glancing out the window, before sitting on the bed and grabbing for the ice cream abruptly.

"You _are_ scared..." He commented, and she held the spoon in mid air filled with chocolate ice cream, guarded as if she'd been figured out. Sonic chuckled, not needing her response. She'd already given herself away, really, by the guilty look on her face. She offered the spoonful to him again, and he took it with his eyes still reading success. She watched him eating with a fussy glance.

"I-It's not that I don't think you'll _protect_ me-"

"_Bah_, I get it." He held a hand up of dismissal, handing her the bowl again. "Don't worry 'bout it. Even _I_ get scared sometimes." Sonic shrugged, and she dropped the spoon she just lifted back into the bowl, looking up at him with a moved expression. She seemed as if he'd just told her something extremely deep, hand clasping one of his arms.

"Oh _Sonic_, really? You-"

"Nah, but I figured you'd feel like less of a _wuss_ if I said it.." He cackled when her hand smacked at him, her huffing her disapproval.

"Why did I believe you?" She mourned, and after accepting another spoonful, she watched him finish the bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks, Ames." He flashed her the thumbs up, winking. "I needed that."

He then pushed himself off her bed, tossing a glance at her over his shoulder as he moved. "Seriously though, if you're freaked out don't sweat it. If it makes you feel any better..." He crossed the room, all the while her eyes following the azure hero. He propped himself up, back braced against the windows ledge to her room, one of the only windows on board that offered a place to sit. Tails must've known she'd want to go stargazing...

Sonic was now settled into the crook of the window ledge, legs buckled and arms folded as the window ledge cradled his relaxing form. Her eyes grew huge at this, perking up from where she sat curled on her bed.

"Really?... You're _staying_?" The two were staring at each other now, casual lime green meeting astounded dark emerald. Sonic shrugged again, smirk in full force with a kind of self-gratification at impressing her.

"Sure, why not? You said you didn't feel safe, so if anything shows-"

"Sonic!!" She bawled, dashing in a toss of bed sheets to grapple the bewildered champion. "You're so sweet!!" She gushed, squeezing him, and he merely rubbed the back of his head with rosy cheeks.

"Ah, just doin' my job- and trying to _breathe_ here-"

"You're not planning to sleep in that stupid window rut, _are_ you?" she chastised instantly, giving him a stern look-over as she released him. He appeared innocently perplexed as she began to pace before him, around the room like an inquiring school teacher..

"Uh... I do sleep in _trees_, on _roofs_-"

"Not after today you're not! You're not supposed to be out of your _recovery _bed, let _alone_ sleeping in a _window_-"

"Amy, I can _handle_ it-"

"I'm sure you can. Now will you come pick your pillows?" She summoned, taking a seat on her bed again.

"_Whut_?!" The sweat beads that so commonly donned his head became present. "You're kiddin' me, Amy _I can't_-"

"Sleep in a window? I agree." Two challenging glares met in a clash, and Amy continued with arms crossed, legs tucked beneath her on the bed. "_My_ room,_ my _rules."

"_Your_ room your- hey, _technically_ this is _Tails_ room-Ye-HEY!" She was up and in front of him in a flash of pink stubbornness. Sonic was dragged from the window, being wrested back to the plush atmosphere of the bed. He sat looking at her awkwardly, unwilling to meet her gaze. She sat staring at him with arms folded, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Oh come on and _get over_ it Sonic, I just don't want you to be _cramped up_ in that-"

"Amy, that's- I _know_, I-I just I don't know if this is-"

"_Alright_ if you're_ too shy_ to sleep up _next_ to me-" Her snicker of laughter gained a defensive leer "how about this." She arranged pillows at the foot of the bed, opposite of the pillows that were on her side. "Problem solved. You can sleep _easy_ now, Sonic." She looked up at him with a playful air of sarcasm, and he was still wearing an abashed expression.

"Oh for goodness- it's a _bed_, not a _proposal_!"

"Ok, ok, I'm on the bed!" Sonic laughed "Take it easy..."

"Besides, I'm just going to bed anyway." She yawned. "But I'm brushing my teeth first." As she went to do this, she gave him a humorous look from the bathroom door. "Don't go sneaking out while I'm gone..."

"Even if I _did_, you'd never know it." Sonic bantered, rubbing a fist against his chest boastfully. At her skeptical look his eyebrows flew up. "Whut?... I'll come _back_!"

"Yeah, _yeah_..."

Sonic, after burning off some excess energy by doing a few laps around the ship, came back from his own teeth brushing to find Amy adjusting her pillows at the foot of the bed. He let out a bark of laughter.

"Uh, yeah-" In a flash he was there, her pillows in his grasp, and he was pressing them at the top of the bed. "_No_."

"What do you mean, 'no'? Does it matter?" She rebuked, pausing to stare at him. His casual look held fast.

"_You _go up to the head."

"But why?"

"It's _your_ bed-"

"_Tails_ bed, technically-"

"_Fine_, go up to the head of your _borrowed_ bed from Tails, you're not sleeping at the foot of it." Sonic snorted, scooting her back up toward that end in her bewilderment. "I'm keeping watch, remember?"

"I guess..." Amy said reluctantly, snuggling down into her bed sheets. She peeked up at him one last time, hand reaching for the light on the night table. She felt a leap in her heart when as timid or reluctant as she'd ever seen him- more cautious than he ever was with his own reckless existence- he slipped off his sneakers and wiggled down into bed as well. His head was propped up on his arm, green eyes alert. "Night, Sonic." She smiled, and he flashed her a thumbs up from where he was now supported by one elbow.

"Night Ames." When the light clicked off, Sonic was surprised by the aura of calm, the silence that settled over the room. It was as if Amy had dosed off already. He couldn't help but be surprised by that. _Jeez, she settles down for bed quick._

"OW!" One of Sonic's ears perked up, catching her sharp cry as he was placing his gloves on the bottom bedpost. She heard him shift his weight to look up at her, tense.

"Uh... _Amy_?" He urged an explanation.

"_Sorry_, I just..." She giggled madly for a second, then burst out. "I can't _believe_ Sonic the hedgehog is having a _sleep over_ with me it's _too good_ to be _TRUE_ so I _pinched myself_- I thought I might be _dreaming but it's REAL_!!" she gushed enthusiastically as she tittered in girlish joy, her voice a squeal of excitement.

"I should've _known_ it would come to this." Sonic grumbled, face planting into his pillow, but was muffling his grin into it.

"Uh, I-I'm pretty sure I'm ok, you can sleep now." She drowned some giggling into her sheets, turning over and curling up with a blissful sigh. "_Goodnight_, Sonic. Thanks for watching over me..."

"No prob." Sonic lifted his head from his pillow for a moment. "Sweet dreams Amy..." He flushed to himself in the dark when he heard more girlish giggling at this, wondering how he got himself into these situations. Truthfully, there was little he wouldn't do to make his loved ones feel sheltered and safeguarded.

And for the first true time since she'd slept on the Typhoon, Amy slept as good as she would back home- and with Sonic there, she felt just as secure as if she _was _back home again.

She awoke with a slight haziness, eyes blurred with sleep as the clock came into focus: 4:47 am.

She also came to realize what had awaken her- she felt a pressure, something driving into her from underneath the corner of her pillow. It was only when her eyes took in the full picture now in the dark, that her breath caught in her throat sharply. She followed the corner of her pillow upwards and found the culprit to be one of Sonic's long quills, and that his head lay a short distance from her face. She didn't know what to make of it, and her eyes became more acute in the starry light from the window. His fur shone strikingly as he rolled over, offensive quill turning from her and instead she now had a view of his face. Partially buried in the pillow, Sonic had never looked so calm- so at ease in the entirety that she'd known him. Her smile grew from sentimental to wide, trying to resist snickering. Some watchdog he was! Looks like he gave in to the comforts of her extra-cozy bed... suddenly his grip on the sheets tightened, his brow became terse, and stray beads of sweat became apparent on his forehead. He let out a low growl in his sleep, curling tightly under the blankets. Amy watched in muted disturbance, unsure of what was bothering, but unwilling to disturb his slumber. She let out a squeak of surprise when he shot up suddenly, his breath propelling out of him in a sharp, quick spurt of panic. Her hands moved instinctively, hoping to provide some aid, or assurance. Sonic looked down at the hand pressed against his chest, which was heaving.

"I-I... I'm-"

"Shhh..." Amy soothed. Sonic seemed still partially asleep, still stuck in the panic of whatever had been attacking him in his dreams. "You're alright, you're with me." She whispered as a comfort, and her hand stroked down from his quills to the arm that was holding him upright, covering the tense fist bawled on the mattress. It unclenched, and he slowly lowered himself back down, feeling only his pounding heart beat and Amy's hand stroking across his knuckles in his sleepy shroud of turmoil. He closed his eyes... _'you're alright, you're with me...'_

She had pulled him out of a world of failure- of nightmares, of let downs- back to the here and now. Her pacifying voice had prompted him back to reality, and he was surprised by how soothing the words were to his ears in that split instant of anxiety. He'd swallowed them down like a remedy. His green eyes fell upon her in shame, smiling apologetically.

"I... guess I dosed off." He admitted ruefully, rubbing his forehead as he now lid flat on his back. He glanced at her again, feeling her pointer finger tracing patterns over one of his hands, and she was smirking in full force. "_Whut_?" He challenged. "If someone came, I'd _hear_ them, _no_ problem." Then he looked around himself, completely awake, fully realizing that he was not where he was supposed to be. He tensed, face gathering a crimson in the faint glow of light. "Uh, _yeah_, about _this_, I fell off the-"

"Would you _relax_?" She giggled, yawning, then placed her free hand over his eyes. "You need your rest more than _I_ do. Just a hunch, but I think we'll have a big day ahead."

"Man, isn't that our life _story_?" He smirked, still blinded. When she removed her hand, Sonic saw that she'd rolled over, facing him, snuggled down and peeping out from the sheets. Her hand still rested over his, the smallest of contact, beneath the sheet. They observed each other soundlessly for a moment, before Sonic noticed how pink her cheeks were, and she wiggled down further until her nose barely appeared above the sheets. She closed her eyes, a serenity falling about her form. Rarely had he seen Amy in such a placid, mild disposition. Sonic had a feeling within now- something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it came with the ease that Amy had installed in him during his sleeping fit. Truth be told... nobody had ever bothered to stop, turn to him, and tell him that he was ok. Nobody had ever taken a moment out of their life to offer comfort to a hero, who spent his life giving it back to people unfalteringly. No parent, friend or grateful person had ever thought of making _him_ feel safe. He supposed... nobody had ever assumed he'd need that someday. The fact that Amy had, even in such a small way...

Her eyes came open like a whip when he shifted, and kelly green fell on his sapphire form, buried in sheets, eyes closed with rest. He looked so humble then, so much like someone who was reachable, mortal. It was hard to believe that this was Sonic the Hedgehog, protector of Mobius and living things, sharing pillows with her. His breath came and went along her bangs, such a docile pattern compared to how he'd gasped in panic short moments ago- shaken from his sleep by some unseen demon. She couldn't help but speculate, looking at him now, how often he'd wake from his sleep in a torment, with nobody there to soothe him but the blackness of the night. How heavy her heart felt then as she envisioned it. One of his un-gloved hands were curled underneath his pillow. But it was his other one that now encouraged the wave- the slight prickle in her eyes as she began to welcome sleep back into her world.

Sonic, in his uncharacteristically innocent slumber, was tenderly clasping her hand back beneath the sheets.

_Your shadow captured in the silent night_

_I feel your breath it whispers like a breeze_

_Oh baby please be mine, till the end of time..._

_I don't want the night to steal you away_

_I'd__ steal you away, steal you away..._

A loud, slightly uneasy voice, awoke Amy like a breaking branch from her sleep. It was her wrist communicator, and Sonic groaned in protest, sinking under the sheets at it's alarming crackle. Then they both popped out from under the sheets, staring at each other in a pause as the familiar voice began again- this time they recognized it as Tails.

"_Amy_? Have you seen Sonic? He's not in his recovery bed and-"

"_Tails_, what's shakin'?" Sonic had leapt up and pressed the button on the communicator, happy to assure his best buddy of his safety, though Amy had jumped to stop him. She slapped a hand over her face when she realized it was too late, sinking down in the sheets again with face alighted with red. Sonic's voice reached Tails through the intercom with an urgency, and Tails stared down at the speaker in incredulity for a moment. He looked to Cosmo in the other seat on the deck before looking back down at it again.

"Um, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in Amy's room?"

The blue hedgehog stared at Amy in a jolt of panic for a brief moment, baffled to silence. She was smirking at him, already foreseeing this awkward event. How did they make this one seem feasible? Before Sonic got out the words to reply, Amy cut in.

"He stopped in to check on me, I _told_ him he shouldn't be out of his bed, but when does he listen to any of _us_ anyway?" She ranted in typical, fussy Amy fashion. "What's up Tails, anything going on?" Ok, technically, it wasn't a lie. He _had _stopped in to check on her _initially_... it _was_ why he was there...

"Well I'm actually glad to hear you were feeling good enough for a run this morning Sonic, I think we've got an issue on our hands here..." Tails sigh of discontent reached the two, making an unease begin to churn in their stomachs.

"Be right up." Sonic assured, pressing the button to end it as he now sat at the edge of the bed, adjusting the straps on his sneakers. When he came back to full height, he turned to Amy with a relieved grin. He ran a hand back over his blue quills, watching her hop out of the bed with gusto.

"Thanks for the save there, Ames. You plot pretty quick." He jabbed, putting on his gloves.

"I'm a girl." She quipped, giving him a playful look as they both approached the door. He leaned beside it, crossing one leg over with arms folded, pausing as they were both exchanging looks. They went from light hearted to tainted with a worry of what was to come, but in Sonic's eyes burned the undying ember of assurance- unwavering confidence.

"Uh, I'll see you up on deck." He delivered her a smirk, turning for the door as he cast an amused glance at her nightdress. She captured his wrist to yanked him close, holding him for a moment to plunge a sweet kiss against his cheek. Then she turned from him completely, hiding with the turn of her back a huge smile, pushing him out through the open door. As he quirked an eyebrow at the closed door before turning to walk down the hall, he still felt the press of lips on his face- and _prayed _his blush would have faded by the time he had to face Tails. That, or at least the matching smile akin to her own he now bore- shaking his head giddily at her theatrics. The blue blur prepared himself for another day of epic proportions and pure absurdity, though under an array of many tough, perplexing layers... he was truly and simply, someplace blissfully elsewhere.

That was quite the lengthy chapter, but it was worth it! You only get one shot at elaborating on such a huge event in Sonic X! Hope you all enjoyed, let me know your thoughts, and see you next episode- er, right, chapter.


	4. Ch 4: Hedgehog Hunt,Zelkova Strikes back

_Again, thanks for all the kind reviews guys, they mean a lot! This next chapter is a combination of two episodes- Hedgehog Hunt and Zelkova Strikes back. This section finally gives you some insight on Knuckles, and his often rocky friendship with Amy. Someone asked about that a little while ago, so here it is! Wish me luck. ;P_

**Steal You Away**

Amy was still not over it. To say the least, she was surprised- if not waiting for the moment that things would go horribly to hell again. Although grateful for this break, she had to wonder at what price they'd earned it.

They'd flown out into the open space after crash landing on a planet, and thanks to the Chaotix, they'd made it back off of the unfamiliar turf with new parts, and without a hitch.

_That,_ is what puzzled her. There was no doubt in her mind, the Metarex knew where they were.

Tails had called everyone on board up to the deck, thinking that crash landing on the planet was going to be the end of them. Upon running into the Chaotix and hiding out with them in the loft above the bar they ran, Vector was strangely called out by Eggman. That hadn't done wonders to everyone's nerves, having Eggman so near to their hide out. He had stopped in to Vector's bar to dispel news of a Metarex fleet, waiting to lunge at their solitary ship once they cleared the area of the planet during take off. They weren't supposed to make it out intact- 'Sitting ducks', Tails had proclaimed, shaking his head- there had been such a morose, sickening atmosphere in the ship before taking off. It had been like willingly walking out into an open field during war, with all gun barrels pointed blatantly your way.

But the fact that they hadn't been met by any enemy ships... the fact that even as they watched that planet- the place that was supposed to seal their doom- fade into a mere, glowing spot in the distance...

Well, she couldn't shake that feeling of false security. Perhaps they were just waiting...

There was one more thing that was weighing heavy on her mind. Sonic's reaction to Eggman. Why had Sonic laughed when he heard of Eggman's indulgence in a devious attack against them at Vectors bar? Why had Sonic been so confident- smirking and laughing while the rest of them boiled about Eggman's attitude and death wish for them? After the kind of double-crossing Eggman had done- almost killing Sonic this time in the process- she was almost unwilling to believe Sonic's cavalier attitude toward that egg shaped bastard. Well, she sure wasn't feeling buddy buddy with Eggman. Moreso, she felt that if she saw him, he'd have a hard time giving one of his psycho uber-rants with her hammer shoved down his throat!

Before she even realized she was going there, she was standing in front of the doorway to the cargo hold.

'_Just... come here, Amy. I'll find you. I'll know.'_

She knew, by instinct, she came here now to relieve her mind. Unusually, Sonic had not failed her yet by meeting her there. Every, single, time.

What a genuine feeling of happiness she got then. Well, if one thing good came out of this dangerous trip... it was how much Sonic and her had gotten closer to each other. She treasured that, and she often had to think upon it- perhaps he did, too.

When she pushed the door open, eyes raking over the luggage in the dark, she did a double take when she saw a blue form perched on a piece of luggage nearest the window- their window, she thought warmly, where he had finally opened up to her. He averted his gaze from the port-hole like aperture to space, smile wide, lime green illuminated in life when she flicked on the lights.

Yeah, this was something she could get used to.

"Hey, Amy! What's up?" He asked, and with the snap of fingers he was there before her from the top of the pile, gracefully landing on his feet with arms folded. She stopped abruptly with a start, not expecting him in front of her so fast.

"Whoa- _hey_ Sonic! Um, I came here, because..." The exchanged looks, tittering. This was now their designated hang out spot, when they wanted to be just two.

"Somethin' on your mind?" He quizzed, now standing traditionally with one leg tossed behind the other, bouncing the toe of the sneaker against the floor. The boy couldn't keep still for any amount of money _or_ chili dog.

"Something on _yours_? Or do you just hang out here now?" She challenged, cocking an eyebrow, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I _did_ kinda get here first..." Now when she blinked his grinning face wasn't before her, but atop the pile of luggage again, standing tall and proud as he looked down at her. "I've been thinkin' yeah, nothin' _deep_... guess it's relief." He confessed, looking thoughtfully upwards as he held one elbow in arm. His eyes idolized the stars through the window, like first discovering them, as if a worry had been lifted from his shoulders and he could relax. Relief? Amy moved forward, not quite getting to the top of the pile at his speed. Relief wasn't a word she expected to hear, seeing it was one far from describing her own feelings right now. Then again... when was Sonic ever comparable to someone else? He was always doing, thinking and feeling his own way.

"What's got _you_ in such a good mood?" She prodded, accepting his outstretched hand as she scrambled up the luggage. His strength had her topple over a portion of luggage, and he met her furrowed brow with an apologetic grin.

"Whut? You kiddin' me Ames?" Sonic's smile was full force now, and he threw himself back along a couple long, padded articles of baggage. She took a seat by the window, back to it, still looking at him in befuddlement.

"I don't get it, Sonic."

"You don't?" Sonic mused, his voice light and enlivened. "Amy..." Sonic sat up like a bolt, as if he were about to share exciting news. "Eggman _spotted_ us one, y'know."

"_Huh?_" He bark laughed at her unguarded expression of bewilderment, as if she were listening to a crazy man. "Sonic, you mean _you're_ trying to _tell me_-"

"Eggman cleared our way!" He beamed, shrugging, and he was staring at her cool and aloof, though anxiously awaiting her response to this. What he got was NOT what he expected.

"Are you _insane_?!" Amy snapped, brow dipping angrily as she stood to her feet, the force of the word making Sonic blink humorously in surprise. "No WAY, how can you give him credit?! I could _kill_ Eggman! If I could I-I'd _strangle_ him with my_ bare_-"

"Whoa,_ whoa_!" Sonic put his hands up, watching her boil. "Chill, Amy! He saved our butts today- isn't it obvious?" Sonic gloated, one hand now resting on her clasped fist, eyes closed as he stroked a finger under his nose smartly. She gave him a very unconvinced look.

"_Sure_, he did, Sonic..." She rolled her eyes, whipping her arms into a tight fold. "Like how he almost _killed you_ last time, like how he _lured_ us into a _Metarex_ trap, then he-"

"I don't think he _knew_. That is, I totally don't think he _expected_ what went on, is what I'm gettin' at." Sonic thought aloud, now wearing a focused look of contemplation.

"Oh _no_, he hasn't been _trying to kill us_ since I've _known_ you or anything-"

"When has he tried to _kill_ me? _Seriously_..." His dismissive grin with a shrug had her sitting at full attention, eyes wild.

"On the ARK?!" She spat. "When he SHOT YOU into SPACE?!"

"_Ok_... about that, well- the main thing is I got _out_ of it, huh?"

"When he used _Chaos_ to almost drown, crush, destroy EVERYTHING-"

"Well, there's that, that was also a tad outta hand-"

"A tad?!" She yapped, glaring at Sonic's amused face. "How about when he used that _stupid_, HUGE Octobot to put you under water, _'don't let him up for air'_ huh? Ringing any _bells_-"

"Alright, _Alright_, but he's never actually_ hurt _me, has he?"

"Oh no, not at all." Amy growled, turning her back from him. Sonic stared at her for a moment, attempting to gain control over his huge grin.

"Amy, c'mon now." He reached for her moody form, but received the shoulder. Amy could be spiteful, when she was mad. Although it could be hard to break through... Sonic secretly enjoyed her hot headedness. It made her a great fighter, and he liked a lady who could hold her own and impress him. The problem was... it wasn't easy being the target of her short temper.

"Don't, Sonic! I can't _believe_ after what he did to you with that Metarex fleet, you're willing to give him credit like that!" Sonic recalled Amy's tears in her fighter jet when she picked him up, how she hadn't been able to contain them, how scared she'd been for him... he now felt guilty for tormenting her, and opted for reasoning. Her back was to him, and he amusingly scooted closer to her like an ignored puppy.

"It's not- I think Eggman was in way over his head, Ames." She didn't look back.

"HE ALWAYS is because he's INSANE! He's a crazy man, _why_ do you trust him?" Sonic knew then that the damage was done, and maybe he should try reasoning with her when she felt less grudging. Although he hated to see her upset, he stood by what he believed. Always.

"Because Amy. He went out of his way to help us today, and I _know_ it. Sorry if that bugs ya, but when I'm sure I'm sure." Sonic said conclusively, standing, turning to jump from the pile. To be honest, he was taken aback by Amy's mistrust in his judgement. But he wasn't the type to mope, a good run would shake off any negativity clinging to him. It always did, no matter where he was- hence his hatred for the lack of ability to do it. Before he managed to propel himself, he felt a gentle grasp on one of his ankles. He looked at her accusingly.

"S'cuse me miss..." He snorted, lifting the trapped leg in an air of humor.

"Sonic... I don't want you to be _mad _at me." She pouted so pitifully, and he stared at her, blinking for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Ya think I'm gonna get _angry_ over that? Amy, I- of course you think that, the guy _is_ a nutter! I don't blame ya." He retorted with a good natured shrug, before lifting his leg again like a rabbit caught by the leg in a snare, then looking to her pleadingly. It amused her, his absolute distaste in having either leg immobilized.

"But _you're_ not. I don't want you to think..." She released his leg now, folding her arms around her bended knees, but he didn't run away. She looked down to the side, a slight shame in her eyes. "I'm sorry for making fun of you, Sonic. You've _never_ lied to me before, so... I'm sure you must be right. I don't know how, I wouldn't trust that stupid, hard boiled _loser_ with my _headband_, let alone _me_- but I trust _you_." She confessed, rubbing her arm self consciously. "Even if I think it was just a one shot, I guess maybe there _could_ be _something_ worthwhile in that cracked egghead of his." She mulled, finger tracing a circle on the top of her knee, and she focused on it. She hated to see Sonic troubled, even a little bit. She didn't expect the sudden hand caressing under her chin, and she leaned into his touch- his closeness, her vision filled with sapphire and sparkling green, and how his thumb affectionately stroked across her button nose. Even if after the necklace, he'd somewhat confirmed mutual feelings for her, she was still always shocked by his touch- so accustomed to a shy, reserved Sonic.

"That's my girl." Was his simple reply, but what an affect on her mood! His smile was infectious, accompanied by a charming wink. When she blinked, all there was before her was empty space, and the door to the cargo hold slowly coming closed, leaving her on a high of Sonic and what having him near did. Running at break neck speed, Sonic allowed a happy wave of laughter out as he heard her wail of fan-girl joy, echoing down the hall behind him.

—

_Next night..._

"Is _everyone_ ok?" Sonic paced along his group of friends atop the Blue Typhoon, looking them over as he visually scanned for injuries. Amy watched him down on one knee, sifting through fur on his young friends. Cream simply talked to him happily, unaffected, and went on her way. Tails was swatting away his hands embarrassedly, darting a shy glance at Cosmo, causing Sonic to apologize with a laugh and scratch the back of his head. Amy hid her laughter behind the scratching of her muzzle. Sonic could be defensive of the younger members of the group, when things got tense. It was cute to watch him with them. As they had all dreaded, the Metarex had merely taken time out to devise a new, destructive scheme. Amy had boiled in a vat of fear and rage, as the return of Yellow Zelkova wasn't a minimal one. Egghead had made the brute of a villain all the more resistant to defeat, bestowing on him the technological benefit of an illuma-sheild.

"_Told_ you it was a one time thing." She'd pointed out smartly to Sonic, once she'd landed her jet in the hanger safely. Thankfully, unlike past events in this whirlwind of war, fate was on their side that day. She'd never been so happy to see another individual get fried so bad, especially after doing such a number on Knuckles. Not only the first time, but the second time Knuckles had gotten injured even _worse_. She didn't know where he found the strength- perhaps it was the humiliation of last time, perhaps something had snapped inside of Knuckles that changed him, pumped his adrenaline. There was something that day that made him less unsure of himself, more of a force to be reckoned with when he charged full force at the golden monster. Could it have been Zelkova threatening to push them into the lava that had made Knuckles so angry, so vengeful? Whatever it was, she saw it slipping away- disappearing into somewhat of a horror, a reality when the marred armor slipped away... and revealed a living being. Knuckles had been different then- reluctant even, to continue his fight with Zelkova. Had he been startled by the appearance of an actual creature underneath all that metal? Was it easier for Knuckles to bring his fists pummeling at the figure when he was just a bot- now a stubborn but vulnerable foe in front of him?

To put it bluntly, yes.

Although Knuckles was a brutal, rigid, often unforgiving fighter, there was a deep seeded mercy in Knuckles. It was often blanketed by his short temper and stubbornness, but there was mercy and compassion- a respect for a fair fight under his tough layers. He was a beautiful individual, if you were willing to wait a while, and watch the layers peel back. Sonic had always kept a brotherly affection for the hot-headed echidna, whereas Amy had never fully understood him.

But watching him leap over the side of that lava spewing cliff, in an effort to save someone who had moments ago stomped on his body, tried to crush the life out of him... she saw everything that Sonic had always seen in Knuckles.

When Zelkova had tumbled down over the cliff, it shone through fiercely in Knuckles.

In a panic he'd fearlessly dove after Zelkova, nearly taking himself down in the process, for what? That creature had wanted nothing more than to see Knuckles _still_, dead.

What a picture of an all around noble fighter- what a stripped down, honest display of who Knuckles truly was, she saw in that angst-ridden moment.

When he came back over the cliff, shaking his injured knuckle in a haze of contemplation... Sonic had released a sound of sadness. Amy knew then, with Sonic's knowledge of the undaunted brawler, Knuckles wouldn't be forgetting that face, or letting go of it any time soon. Knuckles was the same breed of hero as Sonic... just born and raised in a different vein. They both hated to see any life wasted, when things could've been otherwise. Turning away from the dark scene, Sonic looked to the faces of all his friends urgently. Seeing Knuckles in bad shape enforced his need to at least know, his other friends had been well protected.

"_Nobody_ hurt?" Sonic pressed again, looking sternly from one to the other. He had been missing from the battle for a period, so his concern was understandable. A chorus of assurance rose, but Cream was standing on the edge of the ship, looking out over where the cliffs edge met lava. Sonic watched Amy approach her before he joined the other three, discussing a way of charging the ships engine with the electricity that had ended Zelkova, and getting out of there. Amy watched Cream's eyes, and how they held the red form, still standing with arms folded, looking over the cliffs edge.

"Whatcha thinking, Cream?" the little girl acknowledged Amy's presence by taking her outstretched hand. Amy had always been an admiration to Cream that she welcomed, like the true big sister she never had. She trusted Amy with her thoughts.

"Knuckles feels bad." Cream said morosely, still watching him as she held her free hand to her mouth. "I'm worried for him. I never knew there was a monster inside, I guess Knuckles didn't either." Her long, graceful ears drooped with sadness as her gaze stayed fixated on the tall red form. "I really don't think he wanted him to die..."

As if on cue, Knuckles turned around, walking from the scene in a dark, distant place in his mind. Amy felt the pinch of emotion, hearing a six year old commenting on a death they'd all just witnessed. She thought of Cream's mother Vanilla, and what she would think if she knew what her daughter had been through. What pain, Amy had to watch her beautiful friends bear and deal with. Would they ever get to go home, back to their carefree, fun loving lives on Mobius together? With her heart so heavy with grief now, she clung to a memory hungrily that seemed to lift the pressure.

'_Amy... just trust me, ok? I'm the only one who can do this. And I will.'_

She thought of Sonic's stress-free face, how no lines of doubt ever seemed to deepen his expressions, how even his vibrant coloring of royal blue and lime green seemed to carry a confidence, a reason to believe. Ever since the day she met him, blue became to color of unfaltering loyalty to her. Even though things were so rocky it was hard to find a grip... nothing, not one thing the powers that be could conceive, could shake the sturdy grip on triumph that Sonic the hedgehog held. And as long as Sonic was sure, she was sure... there was nothing they couldn't handle. Amy held out her arms and Cream held hers out in return. The pink hedgehog stooped to pick her up with one hip, walking with her back into the ships confines.

"Don't worry about Knuckles. Nurse Amy will see to him when he gets here, ok? He'll be fixed up in no time." She vowed, and this caused such a bright, carefree smile to grace her young friends face.

"That's great, Amy- I know he'll be in good hands now!" She flattered, hugging her big sister figure around the neck. Amy smiled inwardly, knowing that Sonic's positivity was contagious. She was only glad that he'd given her the gift to give that to others.

—

Knuckles the echidna walked back on board the Blue Typhoon, wearing his usual grim, stone faced look. He was so lost in his own thoughts... he couldn't escape the feeling. It was the eyes that had bothered him the most. When he could look someone in the eye, know what they felt... it made it harder for him to be merciless. He pitied individuals too often, _especially_ when they didn't deserve it. Eggman was sure proof of that, getting more chances in a lifetime than he'd _ever_ earned in _his_ books. He couldn't escape those eyes, the pain in them glowing in the embers of lava, the satisfaction to be willingly giving up on life... why did things have to come to this? Knuckles spirits were low, as he ran a hand over a bruising area under his fur. Could it be, that these creatures were so deeply buried in hate, there really was no saving them, only destroying or to be destroyed? What a waste of a good fighter, to be so corrupted, to willingly take your own life in a whim...

He made his way down one of the many halls on the Typhoon, and ended up at the recovery wing. Although he hated to admit it, his right hand was really killing him. He was staring at the broken points of his mitt, and was taken aback by the blood. He had to stop in surprise for a moment in the doorway, not expecting Amy to be standing there on the other side of the door. She had been waiting for him in the recovery room. He nodded at her in greeting, and her smile was welcoming, but touched with an edge of something he wasn't quite sure of.

"How are you feeling, Knuckles?" She asked cautiously, as he sat on the edge of a bed. Reluctantly, he allowed her to take off his mitt, and she gasped in horror at the blood.

"Been better." He said simply with a half smirk, now looking in a haze with her at his abused knuckle. He tensed as she began perusing his fur, checking out the damage.

"Knuckles my _God_!" She mourned, grabbing for the peroxide. "Why did you keep going _back_ at him? Your _body_ is-"

"Well with Sonic and Chris gone, did you really want me to let him push you guys into the lava, or am I guilty of doin' somethin' _right_?" He said in a rushed heat, evidently not wanting to be scolded at. She frowned, thinking on the situation.

"I guess you're right... sorry, I-I just..."

"S'ok." He looked at the floor. "You're only trying to help."

"So were you. You did great out there today, Knuckles. I've never seen someone take that kind of beating in my life... not even _Sonic_." She marveled, and this seemed to perk him up, a slight pride glinting in the eyes as he gave the slightest upturn of lips.

"Yeah, well... it was nothin'." She started to feel through the injury with gusto, looking for breaks, and it couldn't have felt anything close to good. He merely clenched his teeth against the pain for a few seconds, then grew accustomed to it. Looking at him now... although it was a bad, bad time to be thinking things like this, she couldn't help but feel a heavy guilt. On this trip, she hadn't exactly given Knuckles an easy time. It was no secret that the two could often send each other's tempers flying, getting on each others nerves... but had she ever stepped back and actually thanked him, for everything he did? When fleeing that horrible Metarex castle, he'd been the one who carried her to safety. When they first got to earth, although he _insisted_ he didn't care, he'd been the _first_ on the scene to her rescue. She'd even gone so far as to de-value him before, as the butt of a joke- even saying things about him that she didn't mean, but couldn't take back now. Still here he sat, unwilling to gloat or take in heaps of credit, after proving _all_ of their doubts wrong. He'd only wanted to make sure, even at the cost of his own health or life, that not one of the people on board got hurt. Because deep, deep, _deep_ within a hard shell of introverted pride, which came with being a steel-willed fighter... there was a care for his friends that surpassed even his own safety. He could've died today, protecting them. And he would've went gladly, though silently, as a sacrifice to keep them from harm. Had Sonic always known this about his moody friend, and Amy was only now figuring this out? The shame...

It was too much, and Knuckles was staring at her strangely now, eyebrow crooked at the quivering build-up in her eyes, how her bottom lip trembled. Even her hands were unsteady, holding it all in. She was too emotional for her own good sometimes- it's not like she hid her thoughts well. Finally, she exploded.

"Oh _GOD_, I told you that you were excess _baggage_!" She pressed the bandages she'd been working around his injured knuckle to her face, succumbing to her own tears as she covered it. "Knuckles I've been such a _jerk_ to you, it's _sinful_! And all you've _ever_ done is help us...I don't want you to think that I don't _care_ about you, you're my _friend_!" She sniffled, holding his strong gloved mitt in hers, making him flush and look away bashfully. He wasn't what you'd call a mushy individual, but he could handle it to an extent. Besides, Amy was like family to him. She could get away with it. "You saved my _life_ today! You do it all the time, you never get thanked like _Sonic._ It's not _fair_, I've been _so selfish_ with you, and you just _put up_ with it! I can't believe you've listened to everyone putting you _down_ all the time, not giving you enough _credit_... could you ever forgive me for being so _stupid_?" She ranted, freeing his hand to address her tears. The bewildered echidna stared at her for a long moment, wiping her eyes in a remorseful shame. Even if he mightn't wear what he felt, like _she _did... he couldn't deny that her little speech had considerably made him feel better about his efforts, the things he'd done that had been ignored, the fact that she'd never seemed to like him...

At least she took the time out to let him know _otherwise_, and he respected her immensely for that. He could never, _ever_ dream of bearing himself, the way she was prone to. It was that kind of strength that _she_ had that _he_ envied.. though maybe, knowing his stubbornness, he'd take that secret to the grave. He got a hold of his emotions, and came up with a level response.

"You're not stupid." He said simply, still looking at the marred knuckles. "I'm no _Cream_ either. Look..." He rubbed the back of his head as Amy had to grin at the reference. Cream _was_ a nice analogy, for all that was good and kind. "I'm not exactly fond of this kinda stuff, but I'll say this. I told ya before you were no picnic either, when if you hadn'ta come along, we'd all be... well, to be frank, I'd say dead. You help, a lot. And if it weren't for you we'd all still be laid up from the Meta-freaks last barbeque fest. So... Sorry. If I made you feel..." his brow drew low, closing his eyes moodily, noticing how huge Amy's grin was.

"You actually _liiiiike_ meeee, you don't really _haaaate_ meeee!" She teased, and he growled in a reprimanding fashion, face scarlet.

"Look I never _said_ I hated- anyway, you're not stupid Amy. Kinda love crazy... _ok_?" He said heatedly. "Not _stupid_."

"Yeah... I guess my obsession can get _overbearing_ sometimes..." She chuckled lowly, eyes downcast upon the injury that she now dabbed at with a cotton ball. She expected him to flinch, but he didn't even blink. Not even a sniff of pain. Perhaps the sting from that was nothing, compared to the pain of busting through that armor... she drew in a long breath, continuing with "but it's... I just want to see him _safe_. That's all. And when you feel so much and you're not sure if..." She paused awkwardly, wondering why she was saying this to him, but she felt compelled anyway "when you're not sure if someone loves you back, all you can do is try."

"I'm no expert." Knuckles muttered, staring out a window now. "But I know what it's like to care for someone when they don't really give a damn. Don't worry 'bout it." This caused Amy to drop the roll of bandage she was winding around his hand, and they both watched it roll for a moment to hit against her red boot. She flushed hard, stooping to get it, and when she came back up he was smirking his amusement.

"I-I'm- yeah, _clumsy_. Sorry, I just-" She hitched a giggle, shaking her head. "I-I never expected you to ever tell me something like that. _Ever_."

"Yeah, well, everyone's got somethin'." He commented, flexing the hurt knuckles testily.

"Don't strain them yet, _goodness_, I don't even have the bandage- _who_ is it?!" She stopped her calm attempt at seeming uninterested and clasped her hands together, leaning in to him pleadingly. "_Please_, I'll go _crazy_ if you don't-"

"I think I've said enough." He snuffed, closing his eyes as he held his other mitt up in dismissal.

"Knuckles, puh-_LEASE_, uh!" She howled loudly, causing him to open his eyes at her in alarm.

"I might think about it if you keep torturing my _ear_." He snorted, starting to bandage the knuckles himself.

"No!" She swatted his mitt away, snatching the bandage roll back hastily. "You stick to what you're good at." She ordered, and promptly went back to her duties, him resting his head in his free hand, concealing a bemused grin. _At least that took her hawk eye off of-_ "Now _tell_ me. _Please._" She cut his hopeful thought down with this utter, still wrapping. _GIRLS..._

"Well if you don't know by now-"

"O_AH_!!" She let out a girlish bark, making him jump with a start. "I KNOW _NOW!!_" She bawled, and Knuckles rubbed at his ears.

"_Jeez_..."

"It's _Rouge_, isn't it?!" She gasped, gawking at him with breath held, and when he merely looked out the window dismally, she pipped in success, doing a little dance. "It's _so_ Rouge..." She giggled, and his eyes returned to her with a glare. Her ears drooped then, as she applied the clip to hold his bandage in place. "Oh, are you upset because she's on the _bad_ side Knuckles?" He seemed _so_ weary to touch on this, for a moment she thought he might ignore her. At the _very_ least, he was feeling kind and calm enough to answer the question.

"Just a _tad_." Was his low response, and although he attempted to look nonchalant, she could hear that there was a disappointment dripping in his tone.

"Oh_ Knuckles_, I never knew you _cared_!!" She warbled, and he blushed.

"We could _use_ some _allies_." He said cooly, replacing his right mitt back over his bandaged hand. She leered at him.

"That glove has _blood_ on it!"

"Oh." He looked moodily at it. "Gimme a _sec_ Amy, lemme haul my _washer_ outta my-"

"Now you don't need to be such a _grump_ about it." She scolded, taking the soiled glove back. "I'm going to go get you another... you packed spares, right?" She looked back at him, still he seemed distant.

"Well it _is_ the only thing I wear besides shoes-"

"Where's your room?" She asked. She didn't mind his attitude, it only seemed to show when something touchy was on his mind. She had brought up the topic of Rouge, so she felt she'd earned that well enough.

"They're not there- they're packed in the cargo hold."

She perked up at this, smiling to herself.

"Oh!" She raced to the door, then turned back to look at him with a slight blush. "I-I'll be back in a bit, I just have to get-"

"Shall I tell you what bag I own, first off?" He chuckled, head still resting in his mitt, the un-gloved one drumming impatiently on his knee.

"UM! Yeah, that'd be- _sorry_..." She laughed, bashful as she moved toward him to get the location and bag description. She stole off for the door again, and dashed down the hall, all the while Knuckles listened to her footsteps growing fainter. Although his earlier mood had definitely been lifted, he was thinking of someone else, somewhere else...wondering what they were doing at that moment.

—

Going to the cargo hold was like a delight for Amy now, funny as that was. She never knew when she'd be treated to the usual visitor- the hero in blue, sitting in his usual mellow disposition, acknowledging her presence with a carefree grin. She flicked on the lights, and couldn't help feeling that sinking power of disappointment when his azure silhouette was missing. Walking her way to the pile, she sifted through the luggage, trying to find Knuckles bag. She would've screamed aloud if a hand hadn't have caught her mouth first, an arm coming around her waist to yank her backwards and up off her feet for a moment. She struggled & spiraled around in a heated fluster at being caught off guard- already registering the familiar, hooting laughter of her favorite hero.

"Sonic, you _freak_!" She jested, shoving at him in her timidity with a power that made him totter on one foot for a second.

"You _so_ never even knew I was _here_, didja?... _didja_?!" He demanded gleefully, and she huffed out a laugh at his enthusiasm at getting one over on her.

"No _clue_! Are you bored or _what_?" She snickered, and that had to make him laugh... _specifically_ at how she knew that.

"_Totally_. I've ran around this whole ship at _least_ 26_ times_..." He admitted, and she pouted, scratching under his chin.

"Awwwww, does widdle_ Sonic_ need a tread mill or a _bicycle_?"

"Cut it out, Ames!" He ducked away from her teasing, still sporting a hefty grin. "Unless you've got one lying _around_..." She noticed a slight gust, and that he wasn't behind her anymore, so she instinctively looked to the top of the luggage heap. "You comin' up here or what?!" He tapped his foot, arms folded as she looked up at him. She could barely resist a bubble of laughter with what she was about to say, but she held it together... she couldn't wait to see what he'd do.

"_Sorry _Sonic, I'm _busy_." Another gust of wind, and he was next to her side again, still cocky as ever, though looking a little taken aback by her dismissal. She was watching him over her shoulder again, finally having found Knuckles bag and mitts. He was _too_ cool, leaning against a wall near the heap.

"Oh _no_ prob, that's cool." He commented with a smile, though his drooping ears indicated anything _but_ 'cool'. She laughed, tossing the bag down to whirl and squeeze him, causing a befuddled expression from him.

"_Oh_, don't be _sad_! I just have to take care of Knux, he needs new gloves..."

"How's he holdin' up, Ames?" He held her arms for a moment, the question ringing important. The soft concern in those eyes reminded Amy why she fell in love with him in the first place. Though he had a very brief and casual way of speaking and executing what he felt...he was just so genuinely caring about everyone, especially those that he loved the most.

"Much better than when he got to the recovery wing, I'll say that." She winked. "You know Knux... he's tough as nails. He'll be ok."

"Gotta love 'em for _that_." Sonic's grin was now back in full force, a sense of relief born onto his features. She knew then that he'd come here in worry, mentally mulling and working the concern out, about what his good friend had to witness today. Because Sonic had nowhere to run, it was hard for him to hide his personal moments- those times he kept hidden from her when he'd go on a run, burn it out of his system. Thanks to the situation they were in... Amy felt secretly blessed, to finally be able to realize that Sonic was every bit as caring and sensitive as she'd always thought him to be. He just knew how to cover the tracks well.

"Well I better bring him his gloves, but I'll give you the update when I get back." She grinned as she released him, and started heading for the door.

"You're comin' back?" Amy was glad that she had her back to him, because the lift in his voice had visibly rouged her cheeks. No matter how often it got proven to her, knowing that Sonic wanted her company was the most precious feeling in the world, to her. She cherished their time together... it was nice to know that he couldn't complain, either.

"You were waiting for me." She said pointedly, not actually sure of that. But his glance she caught darting toward the ceiling, with a hand flying for the back of his head, made her certain. "I don't know about you, but I _hate_ to be kept _waiting_." Her grin was playfully rueful, and he bark laughed at that, a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah... you're talkin' to the right hedgehog."

—

When Amy arrived back with the pair of gloves, getting ready to pour up Knuckles some water, he hit her with a curve ball.

"What do you guys do in the cargo hold, anyway?" He asked out of nowhere, suspiciously, and Amy crushed the paper cup in her hand abruptly by accident, eyes becoming huge. She turned back to him at lightening speed, feigning innocence.

"W-what do you mean, 'you guys', I just went to get the-"

"Well, I see you both go in there all the time." He said pointedly, now kicking back on the recovery bed as if he were stretching out in front of the Emerald shrine. His eyes were closed, but he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm... it's _not_ what you _think_! We...wait!- _why_ do you _watch_ us Knuckles?!" She rounded on him, and that wiped the smug grin off his face, one eye opening.

"I walk around a lot at night, _that's_ all! Just so happens-"

"Just so _happens, _ok... _pervert._" She taunted over her shoulder now, heading to the bathroom to get more cotton balls for his cuts and scrapes.

"_Pervert_?! Why _you_-" He snarled savagely, bolt upright now, but then he was silent for a while, pondering.

"...Knuckles?" Amy's voice rose in concern from the bathroom at his silence. Finally, his voice carried to her again.

"_Wait_ a _sec_... how am _I_ the pervert, thought _you_ said nothin's goin' _on_ in there!"

When Amy returned from the bathroom wearing a sweet smile and holding a handful of cotton balls, Knuckles became quite tight lipped and wide eyed, not pressing the issue.

Because she also happened to be carrying her hammer... in his own humble opinion, he was _quite_ content with _one _whooping for the evening.

—

_Aww, it's nice to finally do a decent scene between Amy and Knux. Come on, you know they can't hate each other! I hope you all think I did Knux character justice, don't be afraid to let me know what you think- and see you next time, Sonic X fans. ;3 Leave your comments in the R&R!_

_(P.S: I'm putting some art I did for this story up soon, you may see it next chapter. XD)_


	5. Ch 5: Cosmo Conspiracy

_Guess who's baaaack? About time I updated, this one is based on the episode where Shadow decides to pop in for a less-than-welcome visit. Hope you all like my rendition! Carry on!_

--

Amy Rose couldn't sleep. She was awake in bed, thinking, feeling unsettled. She'd been up fussing, and no matter what she did to the pillows, what direction she lid in, what limbs were or weren't under the blanket... it was hopeless to think of it. She let out an agitated breath as she looked at the clock. 5:30? The night was _gone_. The only person crazy enough to function at_ this_ time in the morning was Tails. She sat up with a groan, rubbing at her tired eyes. She sure wished Sonic was there with her. She'd slept like a _baby_ with him there. She made a stop for a glass of apple juice before heading to the cargo hold. Maybe a healthy dose of stargazing from her favorite window would at least encourage a nap. She climbed to the top of the pile, yawning noisily, and nearly sent herself spiraling right back down to the bottom when a flash of blue shot up, wide eyed, from the luggage beside her.

"_Whoa_!" Sonic cried with a laugh, speedily catching her wrist before she could take the fall. "You've already done that _once_...man, haven't ya had enough?" He teased, yanking her to a seat beside him.

"Yeah, I had my fill of that _last_ time _thanks_." She snorted, still looking at him in a bit of astonishment. "Sonic, _what_'re you _doing_ here? It's 5:30 in the morning!"

"Whudda ya mean, this is the place ta _be_!" he shot back with a grin. "Couldn't sleep, Ames. So...I went for a few runs. Ended up here." He yawned animatedly, patting his hand over his open mouth before diving back in a large stretch.

"Me too- couldn't even _think_ about sleeping!..." She attained an evil grin and dove for his sides in a quick, fierce tickle in the midst of his stretch.

"UH NO _WAY_, _underhanded!_- I wasn't-_givvitup_!!" Sonic yelped with a bark laugh, nabbing her hands as he jerked up to sit by her again. She looked very bemused as he returned her hands, and regained his breath wearing a scolding smile. "You've got issues.."

"From _you_, I'm not that worried." She slung back, then had something dawn on her comically. "Aww, _I_ know why you're _here_- you couldn't sleep _withouuut_ meeee, is _that_ it?" She teased, leaning herself against him with her head on his shoulder. "I'm here _now_ww, _Sonic_!" He flushed considerably.

"Suuuure..." He sat forward, guffawing at her landing on the luggage with an 'oof'. Then he launched his own revenge, laughing himself at how she howled until in tears. She glared at him as he suavely offered one elbow to her, rubbing a finger haughtily under his nose, helping her up as if he hadn't just attacked her. A loud thump on the cargo hold door made them both jump and stare at each other tensely.

"Give it a _rest_ you two, some of us like to friggin' _SLEEP_ at this hour!" Knuckles growled groggily from behind the door as he was passing it. The two hedgehogs were reduced to clasping their hands over their mouths, attempting not to get caught laughing at the irate echidna.

"Happy? _Now_ it's started!" Sonic said in a reprimanding tone, arms folded, though his grin was still in full force. "It's all _your_ fault. See what ya did there?! We'll be hearin' him all day now-"

"Oh, _stuff_ it hog!" Amy pealed, stuffing a plush sweater sitting in a pile of Chris's luggage in Sonic's face. Before he could make his rebuttal, pulling the knitted concoction off his smirking face, a resounding boom sounded on the ship. Amy didn't have the chance to gasp as instinctively, she was tucked into security in the form of a blue hedgehog. In the blink of an eye Sonic's spikes were at defensive attention, arms encircling her- preventing or shielding her from any direct threats. Her eyes landed on his face hugely, the quickness of it taking her by surprise.

"Uhm... _defensive_ much?" She tittered, but went silent as a few more distant bangs sounded. Sonic looked at the door rigidly, then back down to her. He was wearing his hero face.

"Back to your _room_, Amy." He was sternly final, leaping up from the pile with her in arm to race her back. She was squirming in defiance, glowering at him stubbornly. He couldn't help but start snickering at that.

"_No_! If there's something on board,_ I_ wanna-" She was back in her room in an instant- plopping back down on her bed. His speed now carted him to her doorway. As it was usually his custom, he paused before leaving, looking back at her. She stared at him indignantly, hoping to portray her rage through one look. Oh, _it_ worked!

"Ames- I'll be _back_! Just stay. Put. For now!" He said loudly, punctuating with his over-gesturing hands. "I wanna figure out what this is about first! _Alright_?" He then quirked a grin at her grumpy form wriggling under the bed sheets, leaning in his usual cool slouch in the doorway. "I _said_ I'm comin' _back_, just-"

"Sonic? You hear that bangin' just then?" An assertive husky voice interrupted the blue hedgehog, who was quick to walk to the place where Knuckles stood behind him in the hall.

"Yeah, I was gonna check it out, you comin' with?" A red sneaker's toe challenged the cold metal floor.

Before he had a chance to reply, the whole place turned into _complete_ chaos.

The alarm that suddenly pierced through the ship caused Amy to shoot up in the bed, gasping. The other two in the hall spun around in bewilderment, the booming sound respectively waking each member on board. Tails voice reverberated through every hall, tensely announcing an intruder on board the ship.

"Can I GET UP NOW?!" Amy bawled moodily at the hero who was still visible in her doorway. To _that_ he cackled as he waved a finger at her, lifting a leg in preparation.

"_Nuh-UH!_" He kicked the door closed, turning to Knuckles, dumbfounded by finding him going to leave. "Uh, KNUX?!"

"I _gotta get_ to the _Master Emerald_ Sonic!! What if they're trying to _take_ it?!" The echidna ranted, turning and pounding down the hall frantically.

"_Jeez_, you know- then I guess _I'll_ make sure everything _else_ is safe by _myself_!" Sonic rolled his eyes, jetting for the floor where Cosmo, Cream and Chris stayed. "Priority issues or _whut_?"

It was then that he rounded the corner, and with only a split second to register it, saw the unmistakable glow of a _Chaos_ Spear... _heading for Chris_. Sonic drew in a large breath as he streaked forward, connecting and accepting the glowing blast harshly. He took the _full_ heat of the attack, forcing Chris under him in a fall. He stole a moment to breathe, allowing the pain to ripple down his back like hot wax. That was _nothing- NOTHING_, compared to the ache he'd endured during the Metarex free for all! He was still weakened from the last battering, all the same, and was angry at the feeling of his arms quivering as he lifted himself. How he _resented_ to feel even the slightest bit weak, instead of cool and confident. He lifted his vision eye to eye with his greatest rival, Shadow the Hedgehog- who for some unexplained reason, turned from him & returned to hovering over Cosmo. Why was he here of all times, in the _middle_ of this war, fighting against _them_?! Shadow had _never_ made sense, but _this_ was extreme. Sonic sometimes wondered if being in a capsule for 50 years did something to his _head_! To be honest... Shadow was one of the _last_ individuals he wanted to see right now. Seeing the dark hedgehog in front of him instantly made him think of...

Ugh, it was too damn soon. _Not_ after what happened with Narcissus, how the bastard had violently captured Chris and Cosmo... _and __**made**__ him_...a chill crawled up his spine, like a pair of sadistic, icy hands. Shadow was a morbid reminder of the demon that Sonic hated- but knew- lived inside of him.

"_Hold_ it, Shadow!"Sonic was startled when the black hedgehog actually _did_. "Ya mind tellin' me what this is all about?" Sonic smirked, peering at him with one eye on a bended knee. He turned fully to Sonic, walking toward him, but Sonic could tell by the crazed look in his eye that this wasn't about to become a heart to heart. Using his lightening fast reflexes, Sonic predicted Shadow's attack and met it with his own. The two ended up holding each other off in a trembling arm lock, matched perfectly for strength. The tension was thick like curling smoke around them. Sonic felt as though he were holding _himself_ off. That sent a gloomy bite into his insides, thinking how he'd acted not unlike the moody, vicious hedgehog he was struggling against. What was his _problem_, anyway? What the hell made him force himself aboard this early, with everyone in bed, to watch Cosmo _sleep_? Or perhaps... no, he _definitely_ had much less innocent plans for the poor girl. Shadow rarely got this hostile if his motive wasn't one of violence. They stared at each other for a lingering moment, long enough to see that even when struggling, Shadow bore a mirror-like resemblance to him in features, stature...

He thought about how when they first met Shadow, Amy had confused them. She'd called Shadow 'creepy' in the aftermath. But if she had been inclined to confuse the two, didn't she think something of the angst ridden hedgehog? Or, perhaps if she'd truly _seen_ Sonic at his darkest...

As Sonic stared into the fury filled face of his foe, he wondered if he looked as dark, as malicious as Shadow sometimes. He had learned previously, he could bear the same ruthless vengeance...a dark, bleak feeling was settling in Sonic's mind the longer it wandered..._why_? It wasn't _like_ him...

"SONIC!!" A voice broke the shaded path Sonic's mind was just winding down, and he severed his stare from the eerily akin hedgehog to find Tails behind him. Finally, a method of escape for poor Cosmo! Sonic knew that Tails wouldn't see any harm come to her.

"HURRY! Grab Cosmo and _RUN_!" Sonic barked hastily, viewing Tails' panicked disposition briefly as he continued to hold his darker counterpart back.

"_Huh_?!" Tails watched on in a muted horror as his best bud _finally _broke away from Shadow, shoving him back. Sonic landed near to Tails before plowing forth again, hoping to land all his weight against the grim intruder. Shadow was hauling back his fist to meet him with a blow but tricked him- leaping out of his view. Before Sonic had time to halt, he regretted his underestimation of Shadow as he heard him zipping off the walls...to ram Sonic full force in the back. They landed brutally, embedded through a door which gave way as if it were aluminum. The sheer drive of it left both hedgehogs gasping for air for a few beats. Sonic's mind was screaming to get back to his feet, but his body was rebelling against him. Shadow was soon on his feet again, like a plague without a cure. Sonic's will to fight was diluted by both his poor condition, and mental low. He couldn't _fight_ properly when allowing himself to be so shaken in his mind. It was too great a burden on top of being well worn from the many past fights- his body being used repeatedly as ammo. No matter, his job was _done_. He'd given Tails enough time to run with Cosmo..._that's_ what was important to him. _Still_, much anchored down his insides from that brief battle. It wasn't like him to go down in a fight so soon, at _all_.

_Why couldn't I let it go? _His mind took the front seat as his speed was out of commission, and he hated these moments, because they were rare. _I lost to him...I let it get to me, and I lost..._

Sonic mourned inside his head, speculating why he allowed his morale to drop even further than his fighting abilities at this point. He couldn't even _lift_ himself, even though he wanted to get up and check on Chris. He just lay there in the rubble as Shadow walked off, and heard the distant pattering of feet that could only mean Tails & Cosmo escaping...

_I let it get to me._

_And I lost._

—

Amy raced up the stairs to the floor above, hearing the commotion. Why did Sonic _always_ try to keep her out of the fights?! She was fuming, hammer out and at the ready. If any Metarex had done him more damage than he'd _already_ taken, she'd make sure they _always_ wore an imprint of her piko piko. Instead... reeling with consummate dread, she stopped as the door she was about to charge through was blasted away... and Sonic lay at her feet, devoured in rubble, unmoving.

"_Son_ic!!" She shrieked, dropping to her knees beside him, hitting away the rubble with her hammer.

"Just in time, nurse!...Yeah, uh- _medic_." Sonic cackled, grinning as he lifted a weak finger, his eyes were shut tight with pain.

"Oah _Sonic_!" She hissed defensively against his laughing at himself, attempting to get him up. "You're-_Will_ you ever-!"

"Chris!" He croaked. "Amy, please, go check on Chris _first_." He requested as she sat him propped against the wall, one arm folded over his stomach to clutch the other. She watched his pleading lime eyes, and he in turn caught emotion stirring in her own. "Ah, _AH_!" He warned against, holding a finger in preparation for the tears that threatened to surface. She sucked in a huge breath, then let it out comically as she lowered his arm.

"HooooOk." She settled herself, and began to move toward the blasted wall. She paused to look back at him, then appeared reluctant. "Th-they won't come back and try to _take_ you, will they?"

"They were never _here_, don't worry- just go get Chris!" She broke into a run when she saw Chris crumpled to the floor, disturbed.

"Who WAS it?! _Why_ would they hurt Chris?!"

"Lets just say an old friend stopped by...and he doesn't mind takin' _anyone_ out."

As Amy arrived at Chris, rolling him over, she spotted the dent marks on the walls of the ship in three places...

"Shadow!" She uncovered in despair. "Why would he?!"

"That's what I was wonderin', before he introduced me ta this _former door_." Sonic's voice carried through the hall.

"...Chris, can you hear me?" Amy's ears dropped at no response. "He's out cold, Sonic!" There was an extended silence as she was tugging Chris into her arms.

"Amy- is he _ok_?! His head, is he-"

"Hold on..." She demanded, and Sonic could hear the faint movements as Amy looked for bad news. "He doesn't have any _serious_ injuries... Still, he's not conscious. What do I _do_?"

"Just _go down_ to the recovery wing with him, I'm _pretty_ sure I can get up-"

"Yeah, which is why I found you L_YING in rubble-AH_!" She howled, pitch raising. "JEEZ, not even _lunch_ and we're into a mess _again_... will we _ever_ get any peace?! _Oah_, just _one_ day. Is it _too much_ to _ask_-erngh!" She lifted Chris with ease using her powerful arms. Sonic heard her walking then, her footsteps growing closer and closer. "Sonic, you've had _enough_ for one morning! Now will you _please_ just take some _help_?" She was now visible in the blasted apart doorway, not far from him with Chris over her right shoulder.

"_Puh_, whudda ya mean? This is my new cardio _mornin_' work out!" He snorted, as she made her way back to him with her brow low. "No _pain_, no- Ye_HEY_!" He protested both in pain and embarrassment as she shifted Chris's weight to the left side, and now tugged Sonic up onto her right. She balanced him on her right shoulder, Chris inhabiting the other. She looked to be nothing short of a tiny, pink heavyweight. "Oh this is _so_ not happening. No, _way_!"

"_Way_. Sorry, Sonic." She certainly wasn't, trying not to laugh at the humiliated hedgehog.

"You are not _carryin_' me there, Ames!"

"Gee, I could've sworn I was _carrying_ you there, Sonic." She smirked, and he put up a faint struggle.

"Oaaah, come _ON_ Amy, my ego can't _TAKE_ this!" He moaned, deflating with arms dangling, scowling at the ground.

"Well, next time let me come _with_ you to a fight, and I won't have to _do_ stuff like this!" She said brightly, rubbing his back with a giggle.

"Oh, OHO!" He retorted sarcastically. _"HA_ ha!... if Knuckles comes up the hall, ya _drop_ me."

--

Knuckles was racing to the floor that all the bustle had been sounding from. He should've known not to be so stupid! The Master Emerald sat untouched, unharmed in it's onboard shrine, but the sounds of a battle sounding in the distance caused him to start zooming for the area in which most of the others slept.

"Sonic, can you _hear_ me?! _What's_ goin' on?!"

Cream was the one who decided to fill Knuckles in, while Amy was dealing with the cuts and scrapes that dotted Sonic's body now. With him taking a nap, she could sift through his fur again and take in the full weight of his damages. Bruises on bruises. Would the madness out in this black sky ever end? She faintly heard the conversation in the background as she stared down at Sonic's still face, a sadness rooted into her heart. It was almost like being in the midst of a crossfire all over again...and what of Tails and Cosmo? Renegades on the ship, hunted by Shadow. How she feared for their safety...she _wished_ Sonic had let her help. He was so _defensive_ of her these days... plus, she'd never really challenged Shadow before. Cream and Knuckles conversation was leading the echidna to a shorter fuse, leaning more toward him looking for Shadow. Amy couldn't keep tight lipped. _Just_ what she needed, everyone in the hospital wing _again_- after barely giving themselves a chance to heal! Why wasn't he more keen on keeping everyone safe instead of fight, fight, _fight_ing?

"Don't even _think_ about going after Shadow right now!" She exploded as she got in the monitor, jabbing a finger of protest. "Find Tails and Cosmo and _make sure_ they're _safe_- that's an _order_!!"

"I _know_ what I'm doing! _Nobody_'ll be safe on this ship till we stop Shadow!" And Amy didn't have the chance to reply as Knuckles abruptly signed off. She stared at the screen in a mix of fury and bewilderment.

"AKA, you just got ignored." Sonic's weak chuckle sent her to his bedside, and Amy fussily swept a warm cloth over his forehead- which he cringed against with the wetness on his fur. "Ewww..."

"AKA it's gonna be a _long_ night tonight, patching up _his_ stubborn _head_!" Amy lamented. "Sonic... I _don't_ want Knuckles to get _hurt_ again." She sighed lowly, pressing a bandage over a long scrape on Sonic's arm. "He just _doesn't_ know when to stop with the fighting!"

"Can ya blame him?" Sonic snorted, holding his arm up obediently. "Shadow's a fun fight, at _least._"

"_Oah_, you _men_!!" She snarled as she fastened the bandage, then whipped the wet cloth in the air with an angry flick. Sonic closed an eye against the droplets.

"Hey!-" she smudged the droplets on his face and nose away with her glove, and he smiled appreciatively. "Knuckles may be stubborn. But _he_'s a force to be reckoned with." Sonic commented, chuckling. "At least he'll give Shadow trouble. You shouldn't under-estimate rad red. It usually comes back on ya..."

Both hedgehogs perked their ears at the sound of smashing below... Knuckles was tearing through walls, and had found his target at last.

—

Shadow was amazed that Knuckles was able to dodge every last one of his chaos spears. But he wasn't swift enough to hook him when he lashed out with a fist, Shadow landing gracefully behind him. As fun as fighting was for Shadow, Knuckles was not his target. Instead his ruby eyes landed on a pipe, and with one chaos spear the room was shrouded in a thick white haze. As Knuckles watched angrily at Shadow's retreating form, he was greeted by another.

"Are all redheads as temperamental as you?" Rouge took him off guard, an intermission in the battle. He found it ironic, that himself and Amy had held a chat about her so soon before her appearance. Truth be told, he wasn't inclined to fight her, and instead hoped she'd give him some answers.

"Why are you doing this?!" He demanded of her, startled by their team efforts to kill Cosmo. Although she did her typical dance around, she was still willing to let him know that their efforts weren't in evil. Knuckles was more concerned about the well being of Cosmo and Tails, at this point, so he chose not to push it. Instead, he wanted to settle the score with Shadow- and Rouge was more than able to dish out where the dark hedgehog was. She gave in to him, as was her custom. But upon Knuckles infuriated request, she tried contacting Shadow to no avail. This alarmed her, and that scared Knuckles more than anything. He'd already let Sonic and Chris down tonight- he wasn't about to let Shadow hurt Tails and Cosmo, too! He raced through the winding halls, leaving Rouge with a befuddled look on her face. He wasn't alarmed about what she might do- he knew that at this moment, the real threat was Shadow. He strained his ears, racing with breath heaving after the noises of destruction. He heard the unmistakable sound of a spin dash ricocheting off walls ahead- and found himself faced with the spin dashing menace as he leapt into a slightly crumbled hallway. Seeing Tails and Cosmo crouched in fear from the attack fueled his adrenaline, and his combo of quick feet & unbelievably strong arms actually forced Shadow back.

_Mid spin dash_!

He would make mince meat of both him _and_ Shadow, before letting him hurt _any more_ of his friends. It was such a brute clash, his sneakers struggled to keep traction as the sheer force of Shadow was inching him backwards.

"It's _Knuckles_!" Cosmo exclaimed, flabbergasted that she wasn't feeling the painful wrath of Shadow right now. Tails looked absolutely stunned at how Knuckles stood his ground, keeping the spin dash at bay. The guardian broke a sweat, teeth grit fiercely.

"GET OUTTA here, QUICK!!" He snapped, trembling with his efforts. His temper soared, howling out in rage.

"I've had _ENOUGH_ of you, SHADOW!!" He yelled, punching the offending hedgehog angrily and embedding him through a wall. The two younger attendants gaped in amazement, but Knuckles shot an urgent look over his shoulder.

"GO!! _NOW_!!"

"Be _careful_, Knuckles..." Tails pleaded with his longtime friend, hoping that this wouldn't result in his _other_ teammate ending up in the recovery wing.

"Trying to challenge _me_ is a big mistake...and _you're_ gonna regret it." Shadow warned, but Knuckles was pumping the air with his fists, looking anything but worried as his friends raced to safety.

"I've always _wanted_ to Shadow box." He quipped, encouraging a grin from the dark hedgehog.

"As you wish." Shadow revved up a violent spin dash, alarming Knuckles at the velocity in which he ping-ponged from wall to wall. He got in the first strike, but Knuckles was quick to bounce back.

"Pfft. Is that it? Just like fighting Sonic." He teased, and at the furious look in Shadow's eye, his next yell was "HAMMER PUNCH!"

"UNGH!" Shadow reeled at the force of Knuckles sharp fist meeting his chest, a fire traveling up his rib cage. _What_ a _right hook_ he had!

"Chaos _spear_!!" Shadow rasped, eyes widening as Knuckles dodged it with a furious scream, coming at him in mid air with fists raised again.

"You _tell_ me what you're _here_ for or I'll _pound you_ into _red and black_ PASTE!!" He ranted, and Shadow cackled, catching him by the fists as they now struggled to overpower one another.

"Highly unlikely, you stubborn _fool_." Knuckles didn't expect the abrupt knee to the gut, clasping his stomach before Shadow whipped his arm at him.

"Chaos spear!!" This time, he hit the bull's-eye, and sent Knuckles into the wall himself. As smoked billowed from the debris, Shadow chuckled lowly in success. "Pathetic." He began to walk down the hall, and was stunned to be met by a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"Don't you run away from _me_, coward!!" Knuckles growling voice warned, and Shadow was now in the air, head aching, furious.

"You'll_ beg _for mercy for saying that to the _ultimate_ lifeform!"

"Well if you're so ultimate, _take me out_ already- I'm gettin' _bored_ with your light shows!" Knuckles challenged, leaping into the air to meet Shadow's high kick with his fist. The force pushed them apart, but Shadow was the first to react again.

"Chaos _attack_!!" The chaos-tinged spin attack pounded into Knuckles, reducing him to lying flat on his back on the floor. "Still _bored_, hotshot?" A deep, calm voice rumbled over Knuckles, and Shadow lifted his air shoe to stomp down on his opponent. As his foot came down, Knuckles grasped it fiercely in his strong hands- and sent the unsuspecting black hedgehog flying. "DRILL CLAW!" He screamed, clashing with the black blur mid leap. They both ended up sprawled on the floor, chests heaving.

—

"Absolutely _not_!"

"He's down there fighting Shadow _alone,_ I've _got_ to-"

"Sonic, you're in _no_ condition! Now if_ you_ go down there, I'm not kidding, _I'm_ gonna follow you!"

"Oh no you are _**not**_ following me-" Sonic trembled into sitting position, earning a glare from the pink hedgehog. "Shadow _won't_ hesitate to kill you. And_ I_ won't risk it, now move aside Amy."

"And he'll welcome _you_ with open arms I'm _sure_! No way, Sonic. If _you_ go, _I _go-"

"I'm not _finished_ with him yet!!" Sonic's shocking outburst left her open mouthed, staring at him reluctantly.

"...Sonic?"

He collapsed back onto the bed, teeth grit.

"I've _never_ felt so..." He shut his eyes tight, an anger inside him brewing. "He thinks he's _beaten_ me, I _know_ he does."

"Who _cares_ what he thinks, as long as we get _rid_ of him and find _Tails and Cosmo_!" Amy cried, still a bit shaken by Sonic yelling. He looked on her apologetically.

"_I_ have something to settle." He said simply, but the tense clasp left his body, and he felt a wave of tiredness vice him. He was literally, and _wholly_, the description of the word exhausted. Amy's eyes pricked, feeling as though she was watching him come apart.

"Sonic, what's the _matter_ with you?!" The fear in her voice caused his tired eyelids to lift ever so slightly in concern.

"_Whut_? I never-"

"You are _not_ immortal, _can't_ you see your _not_ ok?! I don't _want_ to see..." She swatted at her eyes angrily, her own fury surprising the cobalt hero beside her. "_Why_ are you so bent on getting at Shadow? It's not _like_ you..."

At that comment, a darkness seemed to take a spot in Sonic's typically warm, endearing eyes.

_No_, it truly _wasn't_ like him.

"..._Son_ic..." When her eyes landed upon the blue hedgehog, it was as if a change had come over him- some unsaid shroud hanging in the room at the mention of Shadow, of Sonic acting unlike himself...

But of _course_, she was answered with the _last thing_ she wanted to hear:

"It's nothin'."

—

"You're _really_ low, stompin' on a dude while he's down." Knuckles commented, as they both struggled with their arms to get back up and face each other.

"Would you just _stay down_, and admit _defeat_?!" Shadow spat. "You will _only suffer_ the painful consequences-"

"You talk almost as much as _Sonic_ in battle, y'_know_ that?!" Knuckles amazingly leapt up once again, prompting Shadow to do the same. "Less talk, more _crunch _time!!" Knuckles barked. Shadow seemed overwhelmed when Knuckles yelled out, fists spinning in a blinding rage and connecting with him all over. He protected himself by forming into a spin-dash, ending in Knuckles flying down the hall in another heap of rubble and smoke. Shadow grinned in satisfaction, panting slightly, wiping his brow as he made his way to look down upon his foe. Knuckles lay unmoving, just listening to Shadow's footsteps getting closer. NO! With him down, he'd go for Cosmo and Tails!!

"Sp...Spiral _Upper_!!" Shadow didn't expect the rain of rubble when rad red was miraculously on the move again. This time he couldn't even blink before Knuckles- spinning so fast he almost appeared to be a pen point- met him and connected directly with his face. Shadow actually crumpled to the ground from the force, reeling in pain. Dammit, he had _underestimated_ this stubborn boxer! No matter _how_ weak he got, he just _wouldn't_ stay down! Although Shadow half regretted having to do this to such an admirable foe, he had to get this goal done. And he wouldn't do it if he had to face this guy _all_ night. He felt a tear of blood on the corner of his eye, amazed that it had gone this far. "Shadow... You _started_ this mess. But I'll _end_ it before I see you hurt Tails and Cosmo! Now _back off_, Shadow. If you're an enemy, I'll see one of us _dead _before I back down and let you hurt them. Got that?" Shadow's body shook, pushing himself to his knees. He noticed that Knuckles wouldn't strike him while he was down. An honorable fighter. It was too bad he was also his biggest road block.

"You've proven to be more than I bargained for..." Shadow's grin was tense with pain, and Knuckles merely quirked a grin back at him.

"You're _alright_... for a _hedge_hog."

"...but you've stalled my mission for long enough. A worthy foe, stubborn. ..._Too_ stubborn." Shadow got shakily to his feet, and now Knuckles eyes widened. He took note of the angry scarlet mark that now sat beside Shadow's eye.

"Want some _more_?" Knuckles dared, slamming his huge fists together in an invite.

"I've had my fill of _you_, guardian- now for the last time. Step aside, or face the consequences."

"Blah, blah, blah. You _listen_ as well as a hedgehog, too!" Knuckles rebuked, the cracking sound from his knuckles issuing a threat. "I said...I'll see one of us DEAD." He lunged into the air, gaining momentum as he glided with force "Before I _back down_!!"

"Then MEET YOUR MAKER, FOOL!!" Shadow roared, his inhibitor rings flying off. It was the only way. Shadow _knew_, there was no way to beat Knuckles unless he did something drastic. He was too damn _stubborn_- and man, was his body killing from those sharp knuckles!

"Chaos..."

"Drill-"

"_BLAST_!!"

_This_ time, Knuckles didn't get back up. Quivering and bruised, Rouge ran to the scene as Shadow struggled to his feet once more.

"_Shadow_, what..." She trailed off at the sight of Knuckles, unconscious. Her breath seemed to be stolen, and she looked in wonder upon Shadow's current state. "He roughed you up _good_, huh?"

"Not good _enough_. Move, I have a mission to carry out." Shadow said flatly, quickly moving out of her sight as she stood flabbergasted.

"Pfft! No need to be a _gentle_man." She quipped in her saucy tone, making her way to Knuckles.

"That's some fight you put up, red." She winked, helping him up.

"Y-yeah...he cheaped out." Knuckles' mused near incoherently, battered. "S-stupid... chaos powers..."

—

Even though Knuckles was equipped with _both_ the ability to move on his own- _and _a wealth of info on what was going on now, thanks to _Rouge_- it was rendered pretty well _useless_ with one, single transmission from his wrist communicator. He hadn't even _realized_ how long he'd been down here with the unpredictable jewel thief, coming back around after the intense blast...

"Knuckles... Tails just brought us some _bad_ news, you should get up here, _quick_." Amy's voice was curt and urgent, her voice holding some reserved, foreboding anxiety. It made Knuckles skin crawl, as if perhaps the mild mannered Cosmo had in _fact_ been paid a visit by the unfriendly, fierce hedgehog.

"_Bad_?! **Wait**-on a scale of _one_ to-"

"Just_ get up here_ Knuckles, _**now**_!"

He received _no more_ from his communicator.

_**Panic.**_

That's all their lives were, these days.

He didn't even turn to say goodbye to Rouge- only left her in the unfamiliar, ominous seeming halls of the partially ravaged Typhoon. He had _no time_ for pleasantries right now, not with his heart beat nearly _deafening_ him. H left her behind, unsure of what devastation may lay ahead once he arrived where he was headed.

Either way, no matter _what_.

He_** ran**_.

—

_:O Well well well! About time we got to see that famous fight that was cropped out of Sonic X- I figured I'd write the battle seeing nobody else did. LOL __Also, it seems Sonic has run into a bit of turmoil... there'll be more on that next chappie.  
__The other chapter is partially finished so it won't be long coming- trust me, the next one is definitely for the Sonamy fans reading. :3_

_The links to my art went wonky, I was dumb and forgot about how certain chars are blocked here. MY BAD! So check out my DA account for Steal You Away art- the link to it is in my FanFiction profile, mmkay?  
In my gallery you'll find Steal You Away Ch1, I Made You a Necklace, and All I See is You as art for the story. ;) Sorry for the weird links before, but this is pretty fool proof now. LOL  
__There'll be more on my DA as the story goes, so check back there to see more!  
__Till next time, Sonic X fans. ;3_


	6. Ch 6: Eye Spy

_WOW, a lot has happened since I updated! I moved to a new town, got in a car accident and had my grandmother put in the hospital, so I've been quite a busy (and perhaps ill fated) girl. Still trying to get my net up and running but thankfully, I can post this new chappie via my friends laptop. ;3 Thank you all for your patience- and with reward, this is one of my favorite chapters. :3 All that said, Enjoy!_

--

The chaos emeralds...

All SEVEN.

Were gone. Every last one. And to put the whipping on it, they had come to discover Cosmo, a kind hearted and good friend, was unwittingly being a spy amongst them to their enemies. Every fighter on board- even Tails- had been battered during this endeavor. Amy was dropping, having tended to every single member of the crew on board besides Cream and Cheese. What a low, they were all in. Nobody seemed to be as far off from happiness as Tails did. Amy had gone away to her own room early that next morning, and just _cried_ for him in the silence. What else was there to do, for someone so ill fated? He was beaten and bruised, his hand made ship in ruins. He watched all the chaos emeralds get snatched from their grasp, and now Cosmo- a person he'd grown so close to, cared about very deeply- was being used. Her own body, a weapon against her. Then again, with that said...

There was Sonic.

Right now was one of the _few_ times in her life that his name, that thinking on him brought her immense sadness. Moreso, a sadness _for_ him. Usually, they ended up at the cargo hold nightly. But right now she lid in her room, wondering why she hadn't gone there.

_It was as if she knew he wouldn't be there._

He'd been so cheerful around this time yesterday, hanging out in the cargo hold with her. But when she met up with him after the run in with Shadow, it was as if whatever joy he had was robbed by the dark hedgehog. It wasn't _always_ like that... what about Shadow changed things _now_? She realized she was sitting up in the window to her room. She thought about Sonic sitting in this same place a few nights ago, offering to protect her all night- flushing over the proposal of a sleep over. She refused the wave of tears that encouraged, and instead stood up. She wouldn't stay caged in this room, like some anxious trapped animal. She just had to move,_ go_- do a_nything_ but pretend to be asleep right now. She absently thought her way through halls like some invisible guided path, as if she could only go one way. She _would_ go to the cargo hold, even if she'd spend the night there alone. Somehow, even when she was _alone_, she didn't _feel_ so lonely, being in there.

—

'_You better watch your back, Shadow.'_

While everyone had stayed inside to sleep, Sonic had hopped ship to look for Shadow.

He now wished he hadn't done that at all, plagued by his own thoughts more than ever. He'd always kept to himself, but the agony of it had never been this brutal on him. Thinking on how ridiculous he was being- Shadow had _nothing_ to do with his dark form- in fact, he had no association. That startled Sonic, that the mere reminder of his dark incarnation set him off so much. Was that _normal_?

_Is anything about my life normal? _He half mused, half grieved.

Sonic knew that most everyone had some kind of secret, some shame, something worth forgetting. He just wasn't _used_ to having one of his own.

'_When I'm in the mood to fight, you'll be the first to know, pal.'_

He thought on his ill threats toward Shadow earlier, how for once in his life, he'd gone looking for a fight. He wouldn't have _cared_ so much if Shadow hadn't tried to kill Cosmo... how he _hurt_ Tails like that. Sonic couldn't deny, that _really_ did piss him off. How he'd failed to keep his little brother from harm, because...

It all lead back to _that_.

And lo and behold, _that_ very thing lead him and his troubled mind back to that _place._

He should have known- even though he'd been avoiding it- that he'd end up at the cargo hold.

He was standing in front of the door, wanting to go in. But could he afford to? There was a small, tiny chance that she _could_ be in there. After being so _stupid_ earlier... well, if she'd only known the half of _how_ stupid, going fight hunting. He was ashamed of himself right now. He was furious, but kind of saddened at the same time. He wasn't accustomed to being the sad one- he was usually the perk. He was feeling low, and he knew damn well Amy felt it fixing him up earlier. Could he face her? _She's probably not in there, Sonic._ He'd already faced _Tails_ like this today..._she's probably not. _He took a shallow breath and went in. Although he was like this, he went for it. The door closed behind him with a definitive, magnified click.

She turned to look at him, dark green eyes taking him off guard. She'd been alone for a few hours now, and the sight of him truly did surprise her. He'd taken off after all that had happened... looking at him, there was that _feeling_ again. _What_ wasn't _right_?

Sonic saw the question in her eyes. He couldn't control the dark shroud- the bad mood that kept clinging on with its talons dug in, the kind with deep roots. Amy could _sense_ the offset.

She quickly made a spot by the window, hoping he wouldn't change his mind about being here.

He didn't turn it down.

--

"I went into Tails room earlier tonight." Sonic's voice was low, unusually for him. It actually made her jump, their silence having gone so long. "When I went in to see what he was up to, he was holed up in there... cryin'." There was a sheet draped over Sonic's gaze, a mournful disposition. "I uh, I think he's really hurtin'. Well, _besides_ what Shadow did." That was an icy additive. Amy _knew_ now that Sonic ached with his friend. It was so _obvious,_ now that he'd spoken up. There were few things Sonic found unbearable in life. Water, constraint... and the tears of the people he loved.

"I mean- he's _so_ stuck. He doesn't know what to do for her... guess we all don't, if he doesn't. Y'know, if _Tails_ can't figure it out..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, eyes addicted to the window as she agreed. Unaccustomed to talking about his feelings, it was still a weird sensation. He was shy to look at her in moments like these... how he _loathed_ to appear even the slightest ghost of fragile, ineffective in front of her. In front of _anyone_, really. But her admiration for him... he'd _always_ strived to be the best for _her_. Admitting a fault wasn't easy. But as he had been told, and as _he_ was aware of, this _wasn't_ him right now. Because Sonic the hedgehog didn't _let_ things like this happen. He didn't let friends down, he didn't go down in battles... he didn't yell at the people who cared about him, pick fights, get disheartened. He felt so foreign to himself right now, almost like a half-hearted impersonation of who he was supposed to be. Amy on the other hand, hadn't expected these confessions- but she _treasured_ them. Not only was she tickled that he felt compelled to open up to her, she'd rather them not stay locked inside of him, torturing.

"Sonic..." Gently, she _ever so_ cautiously tested a hand down over one of his back quills, and he closed his eyes briefly. He'd grown used to her touch as the days progressed here, and when he'd _used_ to run from it, he now welcomed it like an old friend. Right _now_, he could use a little light in the darkness. "Don't go giving in _now_." She said in her usual, stubborn tone. "We're going to get past all this. We don't _have_ to worry about the surgery. We're all going in to fight soon, and wether or not they can _see_ or _hear_ us doesn't matter. Tails is just _scared_, because..." She trailed off, unsure of exactly what it was the fox thought of Cosmo. Was it a crush? Was it love? A strong bond of friendship?

"Yeah..." Sonic managed a weak smile, though it was honest. "I just... _totally_ know how he's feelin'." he knew each pattern in the sky now, walking over each memorized line of stars as he thought on the times... when Eggman had stolen Amy away to the Egg Carrier, when he'd watched her disappear into the intimidating sea, refusing to surface... moments like that made one want to sit down & despair, to succumb to the bidding of tears. _Sonic_ was different. When a loved one was on the line, his heart raced, his adrenaline moved, he did the first thing that he _knew_ would ensure safety. At _any_... ANY cost. Maybe Tails felt that way for Cosmo, but unlike Sonic, was without a speedy solution, a recklessness in his decision making. How do you save a person from their own body? If Sonic was faced with something like that... well, he could understand Tails want to be alone, and simply grieve. With all the technological know how the young fox had, he could not save Cosmo from herself. Not without _harming_ her... what a torture. It sent a shiver through Sonic's spine, and Amy took note.

"_You're_ keeping things to your_self_ again." Her smile was warm when his eyes found her face once more, and it comforted him to see her looking calm, still holding some cheer- if not childishly curious. Thinking about dark times with her didn't exactly make him feel at ease, on top of Tails' current woes.

"Yeah... force of habit." He admitted, shrugging remorsefully. It was no word of a lie, he was a _true_ introvert for as long as he could remember. It was only _in_ternally that the heros worries had a home. Sometimes, he would get so _worried_ about something truly horrible happening to his friends, the ones he revered- to her... he would insist on his distance between them. Being around him was the _last_ thing he'd call _safe_. With Amy, even if it wasn't what _either_ of them wanted, it was often something he couldn't help. _Truly_ a force of habit. She meant too much to risk... and sometimes, the greatest way to show someone love is to put them as a priority over what you want- _or _even what _they_ want. To say he did that habitually with her was putting it mildly. But, _now_...a door had been opened on this trip. He had shown her weaknesses- even if he'd _wanted_ to close it at this point, he couldn't. Maybe he was too addicted to the carefree way in which they could _communicate_ these days. You know, maybe he was _tired_ of flustering her, and unintentionally hurting her feelings. He made her happy, he _knew_ that for sure. And he realized that whenever he was feeling down on board... he'd just so happen to find her, and he'd end up happy again. Was it _wrong_ to appreciate that in some way? No, even if it sometimes made him nervous. Though he was still getting used to talking to _any_one about what was on his mind... he trusted _her_, to be wholly honest to himself. That, had been on his mind...

"We could go see him!" She suggested out of the blue, halting his thoughts as she propped up to look down on his now lounging form. "Maybe if he had some company..."

"We could try, I doubt it'd work." Sonic considered, head in one hand. "What could take his mind offa Cosmo at _this_ point?" His quirky grin returned for this. "'Less ya packed a circus for this trip."

"Well fine, _Shadow_." She teased "Be Mr. Sunshine! I still say a sundae would cure _any_thing."

"_Hey_ I'm not _like_ him!" Sonic said it quickly, and astonished Amy with the moodiness. To be truthful, she'd been curious if the mention of Shadow would disturb him as it did earlier. She now wished curiosity _hadn't_ gotten the better of her. He had _just_ started to perk up...

"Sorry...I-I never really _meant_ you were _like_ him..." She said wide eyed, and he seemed to instantly regret his haughty comment.

"I _know_..." He looked to the side, ears lowering shamefully. "I dunno why, just _think_in' 'bout that _fake hedgehog..._" His annoyance resurfaced, making her all the more suspicious.

There was now a distance about him once more, but Amy didn't know what it was. He hadn't told her. All she knew was, something about that had set him off. Instead of dancing around it- in her usual fashion, she allowed what was on her mind to dance right off her tongue in the moment.

"What's _with_ you and Shadow?" She queried, and was met with Sonic's guarded look. She quickly followed with "Uh, n-not trying to pry, I... you've seemed kinda _weird _since you saw him again. I don't know if he _did_ something..."

"N_ah_..." Sonic's smile was there, but it was like a paste on, not genuine. "He didn't do nothin'. Well, y'know, besides his usual attempts at my _life_, nothin' huge." He snorted, and at that Amy conjured up a reprimanding look.

"Sonic, I'm _serious_!" She pressed, hoping to penetrate his guard. "I _know_ there's _some_thing..." And Sonic was thinking on _that_ something, not looking at her, just staring fiercely at his red sneakers. Was there any way out of this? If he refused to answer- if he _ran_, Amy would know for _sure_ that something was up. If he _told_...

Just the idea of that sent a dreadful shock through him. Was he _seriously_ considering this?!

Sonic was _not_ a firm believer in having heart to hearts. Hell, he got awkward at _hugging_ sometimes, let alone dishing what was on the mind! Yet all he knew was, anything seemed to be better than this feeling. He didn't _want_ it, and...maybe, just _maybe_ if he _told this secret to someone_...

"_Uhhh_...o-_k_..." Sonic's voice was drenched with reluctance, and he looked solemnly disturbed. He read as though he were about to tell her he had a curse or something, some strange disease, a dark past... she was barely breathing- _watching_, waiting. She almost felt like he could dart at any second. She swore, she could hear his heart thumping. "Amy, I don't want you to..." He trailed off, and his hands trembled ever so slightly. His heart _was_ thumping. He closed his eyes. Then, as _fast_ as his worries had shown, they disappeared back into him- and he shook his head. "Ah, w-what are we _gettin' on_ with here? Seriously!"

_Dammit_. She bit her lip, against the crashing disappointment. It had been _so_ close. But of course, he'd gone back in again. "Look it's nothin'. Why are we even _foolin_' with it?!" He shook it out. "It's done, whatever. Movin' _on_ with our lives..." He chuckled in his usual upbeat tone, but he found Amy looking not so enthused. For a few moments, they just _stared_ unblinkingly at each other. Two forces of stubbornness to be reckoned with... both trying to figure out a way to sway the other. Sonic would have laughed at the tension, had it been over _anything_ else...

"_No_, Amy." Was all he said, trying to sound final, and he closed his eyes again, taking a moment to stretch. "Don't _even_-"

"You don't want me to what?" She asked simply, as if he hadn't pre-protested, like nothing else had come after it. He viewed her in disbelief.

"Just _drop_ it, Ames." He held up a gloved hand, waving it as if it was not even worth mentioning. She was very accustomed to Sonic being guarded. But she couldn't help but feel that at _this_ point, it was a bit strange for Sonic to put his back up _this_ much. She didn't want to pressure him- she'd learned on her time aboard, it was one of those things that pushed him away. But... she was caught up. She could see by his fear of telling her, whatever it was wasn't doing him any favors. It came out on a crest of her ever-worn emotions.

"Sonic I _don't_ want to see you _upset_ over this, I can tell whatever it is it's _hurting_ you!" She burst, sniffling, and the thought of her knowing- even the fact that she could tell he was _hurting_- terrified him. How was she seeing through him now? They had talked, she had seen him with guard down... now she'd memorized a few pages out of Sonic's book. Yet he was so used to hiding the world from anything that wasn't Sonic the hero. He felt so exposed...

"I..." He swallowed thickly, eyes darting, pulse pounding. _I've got an evil, devil super form inside of me that I'm afraid of you knowing about._ "I'm..." She watched him with patience, encouragement even... but he was afraid. _I'm actually dangerous._ What would she think? Would she be _repulsed_ by the taint in his virtuous character?

"_Son_ic..."

Visions of her disgust, disappointment... whispers of the others on board, chilled by what villainy lay dormant within a happy hue of cobalt blue...

"I _can't_!!" He reeled, and she was left dumb founded and alone, his speedy feet carrying him out of the room with a harsh slamming of the door. It took a moment for it to sink in, that she was actually alone in this dark room again. She sat there for a long while after, mulling, brooding... and above all else, _hurt._

—

'_Coulda handled that one better, blue' _was Sonic's dismal thought, after hours of mulling over _why_ he'd reacted the way he did. Sonic wished, in moments such as that, that he would show more courage, more fearlessness. He _thought_ he was, and he'd always trusted himself to do the right thing, asking _no_ questions. But since he'd taken on the task of _girls _and trying to _understand _them, he realized- almost humorously AND alarmingly- that it was harder than being a _hero_ sometimes. He knew he'd hurt her after taking off like that. He didn't try to, it was just his first inclination when nervousness took over- when his mind overpowered his bravery. Rare, but often occurring when it came to her. After spending some time alone, running and brooding over what to do next, Sonic decided to suck it up, be a man and _face_ her. It might be rough, taking her wrath and temper- yet he couldn't deny, he _earned_ whatever was coming. He mustered the reserve of his classical courage, and went to knock on her door. He stopped himself immediately, knowing Amy. If she was angry, she just might lock him out. As he stealthily went to open the door his mind recollected the humiliating event of walking in on her a few nights prior. Well, he'd just have to take that chance, he thought to himself in amusement. But when he stepped into her onboard room, he found her to be absent, his spirit dropping. She was _no_where to be found in the pink accented room, upon his light speed search. Then, he stopped _dead_ in his tracks- sneakers squeaking in protest against the tiling as he stared at the foot of her bed.

What he _did_ find, open faced and taunting him closer... was her _diary_.

'_Don't you do it._' His inquisitive eyes hugged the edge of the bed hungrily, intentionally avoiding the prettily pink lined sheets. '_Don't you __**dare**__ do it, hedgehog._' His eyes slid over to them curiously before snapping away. '_That's the LINE! Get out of here before you get in to something else! Go!_'

He made it to the doorway before he nearly brought up solid with it, coming to an abrupt halt. He peered over his shoulder impatiently whilst tapping a foot. Then he let out a long, defeated huff.

Sonic couldn't resist it. He was too damn curious. Maybe he might even know what he was in for! That was his pathetic justification. His lime green eyes pulled to the prettily decorated sheets like a magnet. The page that was opened was doodled on, but blank for words. So he ever so hesitantly scrubbed a thumb across the leafs, flicking it open to a random page.

_Sonic stood me up for a __**date**__! UGH! Un-be-lievable! I mean the nerve of that hedgehog, sometimes I wonder if he even cares at ALL! ...well, I __guess __he must, if he asked me on one in the first place. ...oOoh, I can't __**believe**__ he actually got up the nerve to ask me out on one, that made me sooOooOoo happy- not that it made any __difference____by the end of the day. It almost feels worse than if he hadn't asked me out at __all__..._

Sonic cringed at this. It didn't seem to be a good start, but he proceeded on regardless.

_Well while he was standing me __up__ Sam Speed actually took me out on one, in a way. Far, far, far from __anything____I'd call romantic, but at least he was nice. I was upset at Sonic __all__ day- oooh, you know he went and kept his plans with Sam Speed_ over_ me?! I mean who has he known __longer__ anyway? We even headed for the beach because we were sure _he_ wouldn't be there... _

"Ouch! Harsh!" He muttered as one hand flew to his neck, ears lowering as he dared another line.

_Then ,we met an old friend of his. He said any friend of Sonic's was a friend of his, and gave us a road map- seeing Sam was __so__ great with direction- and a free bag of candy. It turns out Sonic saved his grandson when he was in trouble... it was hard to stay mad at him, after that. I know he works so hard. Perhaps he got caught up fighting or something, I don't know, but I do know __I__ did that day - weird, when he's not around! So, the __real__ excitement came later! I took on a robot- I mean __come on__, we're not talking Decoe or Bocoe- I took it down and it was __three times __the size of Sam's racer! I was so proud, especially seeing I didn't need more than one try. I don't mean to __**gloat**__, but... one hit, and it was history. Oh, I only wish __**Sonic**__ had been there to __see__ it..._

"Nice _work_, Amy!" He gushed aloud, reading on like an addiction through some entries from earth. He moved to more recent entries and came upon something that stood out amidst the blush inducing rants or praises of himself he found.

_Today Sonic got back with Cosmo and Chris- who was pretty hurt. It was hard to take, knowing they'd hurt someone harmless like Chris. I know we're not dealing with anything __close__ to decent anymore. And Sonic...well, he __hasn't__ been himself. He's so __quiet__... something is wrong, but I don't want to push it. Still, I wish there was something I could __**do**__..._

It was brief and cryptic, followed by little more involving her day to day duties on board. An uncomfortable feeling was twisting Sonic's gut, but like a punishment, he flipped to the next page.

_Today got even __weirder__. Sonic has been avoiding me __**all **__day... ever since he got back from saving Chris and Cosmo he's been acting so strange. I'm scared for him. What if something __bad__ happened to him that he's not saying? I wish this place wasn't so bleak. It's so lonely and isolated out here..._

Sonic wanted to shake the dark feeling, which was starting to take hold from the sad passages. Instead, he tried opening a page at random again. What he was met with was plenty of designs, and a drastic contrast to the bleak, upsetting mood of the last entry he'd read.

Instead, he let out a snort of entertainment.

_Anywhere you want to go_

_Anything you need to know_

_All the best in life... I want to get that for you._

_Baby I just feel so fine_

_I imagine that you're mine_

_In my world you're gold, I only want to protect you..._

Sonic guffawed aloud to himself, brightening up at the poem as he read.

_Whatever I need, I have when I see your face..._

_Follow me inside, outside_

_Through the stratosphere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you-_

"You've got _**nerve**_!!" The shrill, offended voice of one mortified, furious pink hedgehog put the fear of God- directly into Sonic's heart! For a moment, he was paralyzed in his fear, expecting a piko piko to the head. When it didn't come he dropped his defenses- and the diary like a hot potato, whipping up to full attention as he walked coolly toward her.

"Yeah, guess it comes with the whole savin' the _world _from evil doers on a daily basis routine... ya _know_, livin' on the edge of a _knife_..." His grin became huge "Larger than-"

She snatched it up, threw the diary in the top drawer of her dresser abruptly, and huffed.

"I can't believe you- _you read_- that's not_ fair_!!" She cried, bawled fists slamming down to her sides, nearly in tears with her red face and humiliation. Instantly, he felt drawn down with guilt. First he takes off on her and deserts her in the cargo hold- _then_ she catches him perusing her private diary! He couldn't help thinking- and resisting a laugh- that today was going to be one _angry_ entry in her diary.

"Well _fair_ is _fair_, Sonic the hedgehog!" She snarled, getting in his face with her own screwed up in an annoyance- and _maybe _a touch of excitement. "Where's _your_ diary?"

"No!-" That one word caused the appearance of her piko piko hammer, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, so _you _don't _think_ that's fair do you? Or would you rather you two get _re-introduced_?!" She shook it threateningly, and he held up his hands, stammering.

"A-Amy, I d-don't have a diary I-I don't have time!-"

"You _don't_?" She deflated instantly, eyes innocent and large as her hammer disappeared. Now, he sucked in a huge breath of relief, re-appearing calm and cool.

"Nah, I'm too _cool _for a _diary_- ah by the way- for guys, it's a_ journal_-" his teasing was causing her brow to lower angrily again, so he stopped short and smiled embarrassedly.

"Er..._ah_, _**fine**_. Fair _is _fair, Amy." He sat back down on her bed guiltily, looking at her.

"Fair is fair?" She repeated, not quite following what he meant.

"Think of it as a game of truth or dare!" He shrugged. "I just picked truth." He half dreaded what he may be getting himself in to, but he _totally _had some re-payment to be doing after today. Her eyes went from heated to sparkling with intrigue, pepping up at his quirky offer.

"W_ell_ll, can't we just say you picked _dare_, and I tell you to give me a _kiiiissss_?!" She leaned in against him, batting her eyelashes, and he swallowed thickly- feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he broke a slight sweat.

"Uh-W-what d'ya wanna know?"

"Oh _well_, it was worth a _try_." She rolled her eyes, then sat on the bed beside him folding her arms, lightly kicking her legs. "Hmmm..." A finger met her lip in thought. "_Any_thing?"

"Uh... _yeah_, I guess ask me anything." Man, was he scared at this point! _"I_ moved in on your privacy, so... ask away."

She looked at him with a sense of boldness, determination.

"What is it you haven't told me, regarding _Shadow_." That, he really wasn't expecting- but now that he thought about it, he _should _have thought about that _before _agreeing to this.

"_A_my...don't start _this_ again-"

"You said _anything_." Woo, was she being _gutsy _with him today! He was half annoyed, half impressed with how firm she was being. He had to hand it to her, she had come a long way from being desperate to please him- to wanting what was best for him. They looked boldly at each other for a long while. And he knew, right now, without _speaking_... she _won_.

"Look. Amy... if you're _really_ not gonna drop this...and this is the one- let me repeat that, ONE thing you want for me readin' some of that diary-" His lip turned up at the corner, bemused as she nodded with a stubborn curtness. "I'm gonna haveta ask ya somethin'."

"A-anything Sonic- you _know_ I will!" She peeped, enthralled to have cracked through the shell. She truthfully hadn't expected Sonic to cave on this. But something he was keeping to himself, he'd decided long after running away from her, that maybe he should tell her regardless. He'd been half unsure, plagued by a decision, but _now _he had no choice either way. He looked down at her hand, clasping his arm enthusiastically.

"I'm trustin' this to ya, Ames. _Please_..." He looked to her beseechingly, and it stole her breath for a moment, to see him begging to her. "Not _one_ of the dudes, not _one_ of the girls... nobody."

"Oh I_ promise_, Sonic I _wouldn't_- if you asked me to I'd take it to the GRAVE!" She gushed, curious as to why he was now staring so hard at the shining edge of the bedroom window.

"Not even _Tails _knows this, Amy." He said quietly, and his seriousness and upcoming secret was shocking her. "Only Doctor Eggman." He closed his eyes, running a hand back over his quills. Not even Tails?! But _Eggman_? What could it be, what strange odyssey, buried so deep in that shell of his? Now his eyes remained locked on the floor, one knee jiggling as it usually did if he was sitting upright. "You remember when Chris and Cosmo- that day they came back on board..."

"Chris was passed out." She stated knowingly, eyes still locked to his reluctant form. This seemed to make him flinch.

"That day...yyyeah. Uh, well- somethin' _happened _to me, Amy." His eyes very cautiously shot up to her and back down so quick, it was almost not worth him doing. "Somethin' kinda weird."

She simply remained silent, watching with wide, almost fearful eyes at what might be said next. After a brief silence, he continued with evident strain.

"I...I'm. I mean when I _got _there... it was so _cold_." Her brow raised, noting his discomfort. "There were emeralds all over the place, chaos emeralds... but there was somethin' _funny _about 'em. Somethin' not right. They gave offa lot of energy, the _usual _but... it was almost like dark energy." He looked up at the wall for a change. "_Bad_ energy. It actually gave me the _creeps_..." his eyes went to her again with a slight fluster. "Uh- _well_, a _little _bit."

"Did you try to use them to become Super Sonic?" Amy asked reproachfully, startled by the idea of Sonic tampering with such seedy jewels. He shook his head a little, a low sigh escaping him.

"No... not _exactly_. When I saw Cosmo & how he'd hurt Chris I... it just kind of worked _automatic_. I've _never _been so _angry_..." He shuddered. "It's like they...it was as if they _consumed _me in dark energy, from what I was feelin' or somethin'." He didn't even blink, hands clasping together fretfully, knee jiggling out of control. "I had no _control _over myself. I was just..._pissed_. And they turned me into somethin' dark. I-I didn't even know I _could_..."

"You became...you mean something like _Super _Sonic, only-"

"_Dark_. It was sorta... it wasn't the _same _as Super Sonic. I was vengeful. I wasn't even _myself_, I... he had these two Metarex, he wanted to do experiments on me, test my abilities..." Amy gave a quick winded gasp of horror, disgusted by this prospect as he continued. "I just never gave them a chance. I felt it overtake me and I _shredded _them. It was like... I was unstoppable. I felt _crazy _almost, I was just so resentful...I was _Dark _Super Sonic." Now, with the weight of that story off his shoulders, he was feeling a definitive sense of dread. What would she do- what did she think of him now, knowing her hero had such sinister abilities? Her extended silence was worrying him, and his own heartbeat was a startling intermission in their revealing conversation. This was one of the _only _times he'd ever chosen to be open with her, and she was picking _now _as a time to be tight lipped for once?! Why wasn't she _saying _anything? His mind panicked, going miles at a time in all the wrong alleys. Suddenly, she spoke up- almost on a completely random tangent.

"Sonic... remember that day on Emerald Coast, when that bot broke my bracelet?" It took him a few minutes to recover from this strange diversion, but when he thought about it then he had to grin.

"Yeah- you went _haywire_!" Sonic giggled. "Almost got yourself _killed_, by the way." She flushed, bashful as she nodded confirmation.

"Yeah, well-_any_way that's not that point!" She scolded his chuckling. "What did you _say _to me?"

"I told you what you did was _crazy_. As _usual_." he laughed, still unwilling to meet her gaze. She was baffled by his humiliation. Was he just being Sonic? Was he so deeply shamed, truly, by this secret?

"And what do _I _always say to _you _about that?" Her quirky voice egged, and he followed her lead.

"Er- somethin' like 'love makes ya do crazy things'..." He recited with a nervous embarrassment to be saying something so girly.

"Ex_act_ly." She smiled. "Even though you were _Dark _Sonic... you didn't _do _anything wrong, really, did you?"

"_Yeah_, but-" His arms came out in a grand gesture of reasoning.

"But _nothing_, Sonic!" She silenced him sternly with a finger, then sat back placidly. "You just... acted more _passionately _is all. You were _scared _for them, you were violent, yeah-ok... but it was only out of love. _Nothing _else." She looked up at him, who was eyeing the window frame again with a slightly reluctant look in his eyes. So she placed a hand over one of his, prompting his gaze. "You're a _good person_, Sonic. Don't doubt that, my _goodness_! I do the same when _you're _in danger..."

He reveled in this, staring at her, searching her gaze for any hint of doubt. As usual, there was none to be found when it came to him. He offered up a small smile as he stood, crossing the room silently to lounge in the window sill. She watched him, understanding that she'd comforted him in some small way, and took internal _pride _in that. He was relaxing, anyway. Still, she could just tell by looking at him, the depth of the conversation was making him a bit shy. He could never handle emotional situations well, and that clearly was a great burden to him to have to tell someone. He wasn't used to pouring matters out.

"Why were you so scared to tell me?" She smiled wistfully at the now sheepish hedgehog, who took in her question. He watched the familiar stars, thought on how _hard _he'd struggled to tell her- his fears- and realized now how _silly _it had been to think she'd react negatively toward him. He had to come to terms with the truth. And that was, wether he'd seen it coming or not, he was getting quite close to- and fond of- Amy Rose, and how endlessly she was there for him. It took a harsh reality like _this _trip to shake it out of him, but he knew _now_, he at least felt _some_thing. Even though he didn't always _need_ it- after all, Sonic the hedgehog needed little but _himself_ to get by- but he couldn't deny, he _wanted_ that closeness. It had become a part of his daily routine now, and the trip had revolutionized her in a way. They had both given and taken a little from each others books- Amy loosening up and becoming more casual, Sonic being less tight lipped and stand-offish. He'd never had anyone to talk to like this before. _Perhaps... _wasthis part of what... 'being' with someone was all about? He didn't know. He was _no _reference for things about girls and love. But whatever you'd call _this_, yes, he could _admit _it to himself in clarity now. He _wanted _it. He hadn't expected to find such a haven in her, that speaking to someone else about what was on your mind... wasn't really all _that _bad after all. It was easy, suddenly, with _her_. From where his head lay cradled in his folded arms, relaxing against the window frame with legs crossed, Sonic's eyes seemed like emeralds afire when they slid over to her. She watched the movement in intrigue. Sometimes, when Amy looked at him... she couldn't _help _herself. How could one person be so captivating, _so _wholesome and worthwhile? She knew she overwhelmed him with her affections sometimes... but she was sure _now _that he understood her more. He had actually let her in on something, and he was about to once more.

"Because..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Coz I don't want ya to, y'know... think less of me. And junk." His muzzle was now flaming, brow low as he glowered at the ceiling. It had been what he'd tried to tell her earlier in the first place. It brought her to life, her girlishness thrilled by the cuteness of that comment. He closed his eyes, abashed as she ran to him with a howl and grappled the air from him for a moment.

_Oh hold me close, I want you so..._

_Don't you __know __that, baby?_

"_Sonic_!!" She mewled. "_Oah_, you don't need to be scared about disappointing _me_!!" She mused, tittering. "It's not like I _expect_ you to be _perfect _or something... I-I just so happen to _like_ everything _about_ you!" She said brightly, in her bubbly manner. "Not _what_ you do_, silly_..." She snorted at the idea as she shoved him away. She then flushed, blinking. "Am I saying too much?"

His eyes shot open, staring at her in an astonishment, slightly open mouthed.

It was the _first_ time.

...He'd always hidden from her.

He'd always put a guard between them, protected her from knowing any of his faults.

Because... secretly, he'd never wanted to show her that he was anything less than what she thought he was. He wanted to be that _entity_, that he _thought_ she expected of him.

But as it turns out, she _knew_ his faults, even now his _darkest_ secret... and now he knew _hers_.

She absolutely loved him for _who_ he was, not what he _portrayed_.

She just loved _Sonic_. Not his heroics. She was the only person who ever dared tell him, she didn't expect glory from him- she didn't _need_ a super speed hedgehog all the time to make her happy. Their time together on board had been evidence, but had he ever really realized?

She was just a girl who fell in love with someone, and he so happened to live a consistently crazy, fast paced life. So, she joined in, worked to keep up- and made sure they'd have another day to spend together. Of _course_! Had her rescue missions for him been _no _hint? She didn't _care_ if he was a hero who could bust out of it or not. To _her_, he was simply Sonic. And if he was in trouble, no matter if he were a mouse or the Hulk- she was there for him, the same way he guaranteed he would _always_ be for her. How funny, to think about that now. In that same way he saw her- the hyper active, bubbly girl who grew up beside him- he was the attitude tinged, demure but gold hearted blue hedgehog she'd known since childhood.

Just her Sonic.

He swallowed deeply, clearing his throat as he held down a grin.

"Ames..." She merely stared, baited breath. His gaze drifted to the tips of his sneakers now, modest smile upturning his lip ever so slightly. "Uh...I didn't know what to think at first." Lime green flickered up in a silent peck against her darker eyes, before flashing downward again. "Er-But, Iyyy'm... _totally_ glad ya managed to keep up with me. _**Well**_..." A smug finger rubbed under his black nose, the other arm hooking her in for a semi-hug of appreciation. _"Try,_ anyway." He said it now with shut eyes, looking slightly cocky, and she had to laugh at his attitude, happy to see that oh so typical Sonic. It was a Godsend, to see him being himself again- euphoria taking over.

"_OAH, some_one's got to. Not like _you_ were born with any _breaks_." She quipped coolly, wiping that smug look off his face and replacing it with an astonished, humored grin at her wit. He watched her get to her feet and pass him from where he slouched, one brow high. She hopped off the sill with head held up, one hand on her hip as she went for the door. Truth be told, she was slightly shy about her emotional little rant that had revealed just a bit too much- though she liked the attention from him. She was still bashful over how she'd gushed.

"Where d'ya think _you're _goin'?" She grinned to herself because although she couldn't see him, she felt the gust that told her he'd joined her. How did she know he would? She could hear him walking backwards, and peeped one eye for a moment to see him grinning with arms folded. She closed it again. "You shouldn't walk around with your eyes closed. Ya might make friends with a wall, Amy."

"You know this from _experience_?" She shot back wryly, and he guffawed.

"Yeah call it _common sense_- ever hear of it?" He teased, and she hmphed, sticking her nose up. Then she cracked a smile. Even if she had kind of embarrassed herself, the bonus was, it had seemed to boost his mood- install that same zest back into Sonic.

"Besides, you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She looked at him coyly before closing her eyes again. "You're too goody goody even for your _own_ good." She taunted him playfully, punctuating with a giggle, and this was _too _rich to pass up.

"Oh, too goody _goody_, am I?" Sonic challenged, shark like grin in place.

"You can't _help_ but save people. You're _addicted _to it. You'll even get yourself drowned, burned and barbequed before you- _AH_!" When she met the wall and tumbled back on her butt, Sonic hooted with hilarity, flung back on his back and roaring at her shocked but angry expression.

"That was _too easy_!" He choked, then sat up abruptly as she walked by him and through the door, alarmed. "Wait, are you ok?" He heard her walking, silent. "_Where_ are ya-Lemme _see_! _AMY_!" His head poked out of her open bedroom door.

"Oh, I was _going_ to go make _milkshakes_..." She said over her shoulder as she rubbed her forehead, and his eyes went mammoth as he jetted up and got in front of her.

"_Milk_shakes?-"

"NOW? I'm going to go make _one_." She held up a pointer fiercely as she held her head, walking around him and starting to trot down the hall with a self satisfied cackle at his flabbergasted expression.

"One-Whut?! _Awww_ COME on, Amy! I was just foolin' around, HEY!" He watched her walking away.

"What do I _want_?" She spoke aloud for him to hear. "Hmmm, not _chocolate_- that's _your_ favorite after all. I think I'll have _strawberry_..."

"YA SET ME UP! Get _back_ here, _sneak_!" He jetted up with her, walking backwards as he confronted her desperately. "I-I _woulda _stopped ya, I mean ya- ya _knew_ if you said that I-"

"Careful, you might walk into a _wall_." She sniggered, running ahead of him, and he bark laughed at her.

"You think you can actually _race _me?! Fine, have a head start. You'll _need_ it anyway."

"Gee. Winds pretty noisy tonight." She cackled, racing for the kitchen. She heard the 'wind' laughing behind her, gaining on her rapidly as she disappeared through the kitchen door- and slammed it.

"Yiiiii_HEY!_- **Ow**..." She heard the thump and the dull reply that followed it through the door. She leaned against the wall for support, exploding as she reeled with laughter.

"I _warned_ you that you didn't have breaks!" She howled, the timing too perfect to bring that up. The door flew open, revealing a blue hedgehog rubbing his forehead, one eye open and glowering playfully. He looked at her as she was pealing with laughter, hunched over as she held her stomach, and chuckled himself at the sight of her. He couldn't believe they'd gone so easily from such a deep conversation to... well... _this_! It was almost- not _quite_, but _almost _like being home again. If only danger didn't hang over their heads... thankfully, the night didn't indicate any, and he had time to spare as he faced off against the humored pink hedgehog.

"H_appy _now?" He growled as she attempted to straighten herself .The blue hedgehog stood with arms folded, now watching her with a smirk as she went about taking out the ice cream.

"Yeah I... I _guess_ I could make two." She sniffled, tittering as she was wiping her eyes.

_We can dream on, sweet dreams..._

_--_

_That was a much friendlier end to a chapter than the rest of them- aww I'm feeling cheery & fluffy now! X3 I must say, it may be short lived! The next chapter is going to be a lot more tense- things don't stay so serine on the typhoon once the Metarex decide to break the quiet and end the grace period! Don't forget to leave your love & come back to see my take on the next episode, Angel of Mischief! Till then, Sonic X fans...;3_


	7. Chapter 7: Agent of Mischief

_Well well well! It's been a while, I'm finally settled away after my move, so I have more time for my writing. Hurray! :3 This chapter is based on Sonic X Episode 75, Agent of Mischief. This is a very epic episode in itself, so I hope you all find I've lived up to it's chaos! Anyway, enough of my yammering, please enjoy..._

--

**Steal You Away**

Bokkun had been the first of many events that day that would take the crew of the Blue Typhoon from waiting and questioning, into a full blown born again _nightmare_. Announcing that Eggman was now held prisoner within the Metarex grasp (not to mention the Typhoon crash landing on the Metarex home planet of all places) were the build up to what would be one of their greatest, and most challenging of battles ever.

Unknowing what to expect, and with the odds truly against them, Sonic and his young crew were about to embark on the battle to end them all. It would either end in their greatest victory ever, or the most critical blow all living things would take in the event of their failure. With that heavy on his mind, the blue blur was both anticipating and perhaps even fearing what would lay ahead at the co-ordinates given to him by Eggman. 0,0,0. With the ship careening forth to this mysterious location in space, all anyone could do was remain thankful that Eggman had been up to his usual sneaky tricks- for once in their favor- and pray reverently for the best outcome when they got there.

As Tails was busy locking on the co-ordinates, Sonic was pacing outside his on board room. Rarely a spot he spent any time in, but he was mentally preparing for this mammoth event. He didn't notice Knuckles passing by, casting a stern glare of concern his way before disappearing down the hall. He didn't pay any mind to Cosmo, who watched him with curious, naive eyes as she scooted with a food tray toward the second bridge that Tails was occupying. He _did _notice a sharp jab to the back, and he turned with arms folded to be met with a pink hedgehog, offering a bowl of fresh fruit to him. He raised a brow, eyeing the dish hungrily. He wouldn't argue- sometimes out here he got so caught up in thinking, he'd forget to eat quite often.

"What's _this _for?" He egged anyway, accepting it as it was pressed into his hands.

"It's a facial." She rolled her eyes as she offered some cottage cheese to go with it. "We're not going into a light battle, Sonic. You might as well have something in your stomach, you _need _your energy."

"You're worried about _me _running out of energy?" He snorted, taking a huge bite into a pear. "Clrrly yuh dn't knuw dis hawg.." He gloated, then flushed in mortification at the pear on her brow. She wiped it with a saucy glare, smirking in amusement.

"Clearly." She scoffed, then sat in the isle on the floor with her back to the wall, where he joined her while eating with gusto. Her head swivelled to him, resting against the cold metal wall. "Sonic... are you nervous?" He took a few more chomps of strawberries before backhanding his mouth with a wipe, eyes landing on her in intrigue.

"Me? Nah." He shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm good and ready." He bragged, winking, then raised a teasing brow her way. "_You're _scared, aren't ya." An elbow roused a chuckle from her.

"I'm not scared, just... nervous." She confessed, wringing her hands. "I've had plenty of flying practice, I just...thinking about Cream, how many there might be... what crazy stunts you might pull this time that I'll have to drag your carcass out of." Her voice was terse at that, brow low as she looked at him accusingly. He swallowed down some fruit heartily before guffawing loudly.

"Me?! Well..." He rubbed a finger under his nose thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you can say I'm nervous about _that_..."

"About yourself?!"

"NO!" He emphasized with a laugh. "Cream maybe, the others... here's hopin' we stick together & I can keep everyone above the water huh?" He looked to her with a trademark smile, confidence at full potential. "We know Shadow is on our side, too..." They both exchanged an odd look at this, which converted into titters of laughter.

"Even if his ways of showing that are a little strange..." Amy nodded, watching as Sonic polished off the bowl with a gratified sigh, and she frowned as he burped and whooped in triumph at it.

"That was a good one! Thanks, Ames, I needed that." He smiled appreciatively, to find her with arms folded at his lack of manners.

"You _pig_."

"Hedgehog." He corrected with a smug smirk as he stood with the bowl. "Jealous?"

"I think I'll let you have the gas trophy." She quipped, blinking after Sonic as he whisked the empty bowl to the kitchen and returned, her pink hair whipping at his velocity. "Are you ready Sonic?" She mumbled, knowing they'd have to go to the deck and loathing it. It only meant another furious, threatening battle. His playful smile simmered to a half grin as he helped her up, then his hand met her back. He guided her forward, slightly cocky.

"Man is that a serious question? C'mon."

Suddenly, a turbulent quaking of the ship with matching explosion found them struggling for balance, alarmed by the sudden change of atmosphere. Amy pried open her eyes, realizing she was in Sonic's hold, and the both of them broke apart in a mad dash for the window. Dreading the worst, it was proved to them once they arrived at the window and faced it.

"Sonic, they're _here_..." Amy's cryptic statement pumped Sonic's adrenaline, revving him up inside for what was to come. He was breathing in that age old combat fuel- feeling only a strong steady pulse, and an unsure, smaller hand taking hold of his wrist.

"Then lets throw 'em a welcoming party. Lets do this!"

--

The Metarex had been quick to launch a full scale attack, but unlike previous encounters, Sonic's clan was ready for it. They launched a series of strategies- with Chris working to free Dr. Eggman, Amy and Sonic were now paired up to join Cream in the fighter jet barrage of attacks.

"It doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere with this, Sonic!" Amy's frustration was met with a casual Sonic smile.

"Does it _ever_? Relax, we're just warmin' up." He assured, and she fired a series of shots to help Knuckles and Rouge with the Metarex who were attempting to board the Typhoon.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's the case for _them_, too."

"Well I wouldn't want it to get boring..." Sonic jeered, revving up and finding a Metarex square in the back before coming to land on her wing again. "Hey, check out that mother-ship!" Sonic pointed, and sure enough, the largest of all the Metarex ships was beginning to crackle with explosions.

They watched wide eyed as the Metarex's Mother-ship crumbled apart into particles before their eyes.

"Shadow must be working from the inside!" Sonic mused, watching the place go to pieces as Chris's ship returned successful from the Eggman rescue mission.

"About time he started _thinking_." Amy jabbed, feeling slightly exhilarated. Something about seeing that massive ship coming to bits felt iconic- like a breath from the future. With Shadow looking to protect Eggman, and the Chaotix now finally joining the battle, the odds didn't seem so farfetched. Perhaps the Metarex weren't as solid as they'd estimated?

Well, that was quite the quick but foolish idea. The achievement of trashing the Metarex ship wasn't a long celebration, as Dark Oak now rose above- almost presenting to them a gnarled, sinister looking tree. For a strange moment, the light that now glared around them was blinding, overpowering.

"Sonic, what's happening?!" Amy shrieked, struggling to see anything but white.

"My eyes are as good as yours!" He quipped back, an arm covering his eyes against the opposing light. Hisses of success could be heard in troves around the area from the throats of the enemy. When it all became clear, Dark Oak was perched atop the tree like a thin, eerie metallic fowl. As the group was holding its breath and regaining their vision, the roots of the tree had clearly wrapped themselves around a freshly conceived planet. Shadow was now perched on the wing of Cream's ship, watching in a moody, silent turmoil. He was glowering at Dark Oak in uncertainty- who seemed the ring leader of a deranged, long planned cult assembly that Sonic's friends just stumbled upon. In a way, it was.

"Fantastic. Whut does this clown have cookin' this time?" Sonic growled, watching Dark Oak impatiently. He stood before them with an air of doom and destruction, ready for phase 2. A planet egg shimmered, charged with the power of all seven chaos emeralds, and the new planet was now stable and fully established. Far from finished, Dark Oak's clawed hands threw open as scales on the Typhoon went haywire with untapped energy readings from the enemy.

"The thousand year wait ends! Night and day become one! And two worlds come together!"

The world that had formed in co-ordinates 0,0,0 was changing, shifting, growing...

As Shadow and Sonic both launched a revving spin dash toward it, they were deflected like pesky insects. Before they knew it, what Eggman was calling 'forestation' was in motion. In a combination of dubiousness and disgust, the crew watched as the Metarex slowly disintegrated in a mesh of cracks, exploding and revealing themselves to be a collection of roots that seeped into the watery planet.

"Sonic, are you ok?! Oh my God, What's _happening _to them?!" Amy's uneasy, terrified voice carried it's way to Sonic's small pointed ears.

"Yeah, I wish I had some kinda idea. But if they're doin' it, it ain't good. _Whoa_! Cover your eyes, Amy! Here comes another light show!" Another blinding light overtook their vision temporarily, and when it returned... they were faced with a trio of great, dragon like, fierce monsters from the world of water. It was the end of waiting. It was the death of confusion and wondering, stand by, calm. The time to hold back was over. Everything else had only been build up, biding time to this prominent, black moment. Things were severely getting out of hand. Taking one intense look at the worried looking girl in the fighter jet he was perched on, Sonic frowned with a nod.

"Yeah, that'll do. This has gone on long enough." He turned from her, fists clenching, ready to take flight. "_Careful_, Ames. I got some weedin' to take care of." Instantly, the appearance of the monsters triggered a series of explosives, air attacks and of course, combat counters from the blue and black hedgehogs.

"Shadow, go for ugly over there on the right! Leave handsome to me." Sonic was gesturing to the center head, which lunged at him ferociously. Amidst the chaos, he latched on to the offending head coming for him. He targeted the eel like beast formerly known as Dark Oak, and hung on for dear life. The monster thrashed and screamed in protest, and in a heartbeat it found itself head first into the Blue Typhoon. Amy reeled with disbelief, feeling a sock to the gut of worry at the impact.

"Let _go_, Sonic!" Amy begged to herself, watching with dismay as the ugly beast rammed him again through the side of the ship. Meanwhile, a dreadful understanding was coming to realization.

"They're after the Master Emerald!" Knuckles careened, and they all paused in horror as the Blue Typhoon began to tremble and burst with flames. Chris raced his jet to ensure Cosmo and Tails safety, but as Sonic pushed his body back up from the floor of the Typhoon, he crawled to the gaping hole in the side of the ship, looking for the pink fighter jet. It was all getting out of hand too quickly. If he didn't keep an eye out, someone could get lost in all this disaster. Sonic would _not _let that happen. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of this psycho show, and he wasn't about to keep going without knowing for certain... and there she was.

His eyes witnessed with a dread as an explosion nearby wracked Amy's ship dangerously. Her scream of fear jump started his nervous system.

"Hang on, Amy!" He yelled more for himself than her, spin dashing into the fog and splinters of metal, and his quivering arms soon found her form. How thankful he was, to have gotten up and looked scouring for her at that exact moment! She secured herself to him as he held her close, just glad to see her responsive and well. The ship exploded behind them, but Sonic just wanted to find a safe place, any place at this moment, that could offer them any solace. During these times, when all he could hear was the pounding of his own life in his ears, he didn't care about 'tude, about one liners, about being top hog anymore. He just wanted to breathe, hold her and know they were both alive. It was his solemn's life promise, after the first day he put her life at risk, that he'd never let her get that close to demise again. He'd never dreamt in his lifetime, he would ever bring such danger to her existence while she endlessly followed him into the unknown. It all started in an effort to keep her safe, ever since she was little... now grown and with many battles behind her, Amy knew now that he needed her as much as she did him.

Crouched on one of the long, gnarled branches belonging to the filthy Metarex, Sonic simply remained in her grasp- both gasping for air- relishing in her temporary safety, fearing what could happen to her next. They both just needed that remedy right now, some grace period, a chance for air. Sonic wished for that panicked moment to be back in her room, grinning in amusement from the bottom of her bed at her paranoia of the Metarex... instead of having to watch her live it. It was all happening so fast, even so quickly for the fastest thing alive. Being the fastest, he was still living flesh, able to fear, able to fail. And that scared him sometimes more than getting hurt himself, or dying. Sometimes, he hated to be mortal, and wished that his own shortcomings didn't get in the way of the safety of others. He saw it when he slept, he loathed it secretly while he was awake. Dying for him wasn't quite as fearful as what it would mean for those who depended on him. It was a lot of pressure, for one who couldn't even be considered an adult.

So far, the battle had died down for a brief intermission in the chaos. Things were put on a stand still for the moment, but everyone was tense, waiting for the inevitable continuation that was to come- _harsher _than before. So, a long pondered question was bubbling to the surface of Sonic's mind once more. How long could he keep her safe? He was sadly, remorsefully, starting to wonder that. He felt how heavily she breathed against his shoulder, how the both of them shook in unison against fatigue and uncertainty, and that was the only strength they both had at that moment. Each other.

_Holding you in my arms_

_Loving you beneath the stars..._

_I don't want the night to steal you away..._

"It looks like we're losing..." Sonic heard her kind voice as he tried to collect himself, the absolute shock and panic that had wracked him upon the explosion temporarily taking him out of commission. She sounded so cheerless, so worried for him. He simply kept his eyes shut tight, breathing in and out against her sweet smelling hair, clutching her. He heard a voice- Dark Oak was swaying him, attempting to convince him to join their cause, calling him out, seducing him with promises of making things right if he surrendered. He felt like a spider in a glass jar then- or like two frightened mice, under the watchful eyes of an enormous, malicious cat. His voice grew into a screaming growl in Sonic's ears, promising order and peace for the galaxy if Sonic surrendered.

All Sonic could think, could feel, could smell, could register as reality was Amy- & the monster uttered mere shallow lies to him. He promised peace, when he saw their kind hurt each and every one of his friends, watched them taint each one individually, watched them ravage planets with no shame, no mercy, no regard for the life that dwelled there...

They weren't to be trusted, and even if it was the last thing Sonic did, he couldn't submit himself and his friends to their violent wishes. They could not promise peace to him. It was beyond that now, it was too late for turning back, and Sonic was no fool. They hadn't come this far, desecrating every planet in existence, to offer a mellow back down or a peace treaty. They were here to kill, ravage, finish this war in a bloody boil down. To assume they'd try anything otherwise was just hopeful and naive thinking. How many times had they already tried to murder him and his companions? He knew they'd never change their ways, knew they were trying to trick him, knew they would murder them all... and it all led back to his current situation. In his mind, he scrambled for a way, any way to get her to safety..._how _could he get them away from her right now?

"Sonic!" Her voice broke his thoughts, with it's high, begging tone. She looked at him, eyes flashing in a hopeless panic, desperate with him. She knew, as well as he did, they were in the tightest position their lives had ever known. She knew, without consent to this request, Sonic could be forfeiting his own life. Above all else, she _knew _Sonic the Hedgehog- that his life came below everyone else, and he would end this or die trying, without one single consideration for a white flag. He was stubborn, for all the right reasons, but never running down the easiest path. Sonic would rather run through the thorn bushes and flames, tearing at sapphire fur, if it was the right path. He would never take the easy road- never. Not if it wasn't the honest road. For that second, their exchange of eyes held an intensity that was a _thousand _screaming matches, stubborn refusals, tearful begs against what he was about to say...

"I'll _never _join with you!" He declared with finality, still holding to the girl, standing slightly in his defiance. When the creature growled it's agitation, Amy's fear peaked. How could Sonic say it?! Didn't he know it was suicide?! Was he so willing to leave them, knowing how empty life would be without him?

"Don't fight them Sonic! They're so powerful now, you'll be destroyed for sure!" She clung to him like a lifeboat, like one floating device in an endless, land-void open sea. He held her back, in condolence, knowing that she would never understand. He did these things so he'd never have to see them happen to her, to the people he loved. His life was nothing- meant nothing, would be nothing, without them. Without _her_.

He had to do this. So, he did what he always did.

"Sorry..." He stood to full attention, but kept her hand clasped in his, willing her to understand. "I can't let them take over the galaxy without a fight." Squeezing her smaller hand in his one last time for comfort- drawing from that his age old confidence, this time in his need to keep her from harms way- he wore his traditional simper. It was like the great warriors body armor against them. And it was usually all the armor he needed to get by. He had a _way_, and it was one of the only things he owned personally. Sonic would die, before they touched her. If he _would _die today, at least he would still bear the simple but precious memories that kept him running- Tails and him flying into a Mobian sunset on the Tornado, Cream running to him with a flower crown, Chris diving into the swimming pool to his rescue not a moment too soon, Knuckles holding Yellow Zelkova back in an effort to keep him from being crushed, Cosmo throwing them a surprise party on board... he glanced down at the girl still clinging to his hand, her eyes shut tight, against the dampness that now weighted her lashes. He knew, if his own death would come, it would be worth it knowing he gave her a second chance to live again. He only wished now that she hadn't just seen the tip of the iceberg- the small glimpse through a peephole that he'd allowed her on this trip. It seemed so tragic to him now- how she'd only seen merely a sample, in contrast to what he really did feel for her. But he had always been too shy, too _busy_, too scared to show her. Yes, if he did die, someday she might get to go through his things on board- find a small box in his top night table drawer. She'd open it up and find a seashell bracelet with two different colors of twine, still flawless after all this time...

"If you wanna rule, you'll haveta get rid of _me _first!" The grip on Sonic's hand tightened, a sob rising from Amy's chest and bubbling through her lips.

"So be it Sonic. If you wish to be eliminated, we will be happy to help you! FAREWELL hedgehog!"

Then, the freeze in time came to an end. Everything got very swift, very frantic, high paced as if being taken off pause. Sonic looked around in alarm, still feeling Amy's secure grip on his arm, their hands still clasped together as the branch they rested on exploded into streams of shooting water. _No!!_ She hadn't agreed to anything, why were they attacking both of them?! There was nowhere to run, and she would _never_ let him go in alone. What could he do now to make sure they wouldn't get her too?!

In that split second of panic, there was only one thing he could conceive.

"Just _don't hurt_ Amy!" He barked- quite true to the word begged his final wish, and taking her by the waist in a last desperate effort, pushed her away from him. Away from the danger, from any crazy idea she might have in an attempt to rescue him, and get herself killed. The entire group that fought along side them faithfully exchanged looks of both amazement and horror, as Sonic's emotional but final feeling request was what they were left with- crushing down on them heavily. Seconds later, he was forced into the gaping, fang-filled jaws of the unforgiving beast. And the devastation carried on in his stunning absence.

"SONIC!!" She screamed out, floating further and further from him, witnessing his last ditch effort to keep her out of harms way. Her vision became a blurred, damaging nightmare to her. "Sonic, _NOO_!!" She sobbed, watching him disappear... and feeling like so much of her insides were missing, too much to feel. Too empty, so dead and hollow, so angry... her limbs thrashed, trying to get forward, feeling as if she could take the beast by the neck and throttle it with her bare hands into submission or _death_. That bastard. That BASTARD, who climbed out from the desolate bowels of hell! She couldn't feel her body, numb with grief, all she felt was her heart ready to explode- she couldn't see him, she couldn't tell what was happening to him, couldn't even tell if he was...

She got a sick, morbid vision of Sonic's predicament... if those fangs never got him, was he now just the former home- a shell of the person she needed so much, a corpse- an annoyance in the throat of that hell spawn? Those hands, that blue, those sneakers, that smile, quills, spin dashes, legend, laughter, her _life_... could it really be the end? Would she bear that necklace now in a world of hurt and depression, holding it longingly in nights to come without him?

She wasn't about to wait to find out. She would either find him alive, his body... or die _with_ him in there trying.

--

_That's all for now, folks! Man, was the battle at the end of that show ever intense! 83_

_Thanks for being so patient, and I'm currently working on the next installment- my version of the epic end of Sonic X. x3 As per usual, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I love hearing what you all have to say. I'll be seeing you Sonic X fans again for Amy's rescue mission in The Light in the Darkness. Over and out y'all! _


	8. Chapter 8: The Light in the Darkness

_Here it is, the next installment for those of you who have been nice enough to wait! x3 This chapter is based on the Sonic X Episode 76, The Light in the Darkness. It's perhaps one of my favorite episodes of the show, it has a lot of important stuff in it- I hope the way I've written it makes the events that happened in it a lot less confusing. I always found this to be a heart warming __**and **__confusing episode. So, without further ado..._

--

**Steal You Away**

"NO! I have to go after him!" Amy Rose was furious- adamant about her task as she wrestled in Rouge's arms. With Sonic's current disposition unclear, Amy was being quite the handful to get under control. It was a priority that Rouge took upon herself, during all the insanity that was exploding around Sonic's friends. She didn't know what pushed her to act in selflessness, but something about seeing such an upbeat girl so down had triggered something in Rouge. It was a classic girl to girl sympathy, one of those moments between women that could only be understood by them. It appeared to be in futility that Amy tried to get loose, compared to the older girl who was holding her back. Although Amy didn't want to see it, Rouge was being compassionate- a small saving grace that was keeping Amy from losing her life in her grief.

"No _way, _Amy." The bats arms remained tight against the brutally strong arms that attempted to loosen them.

"But he could be _hurt_!" She rounded on the bat, eyes despairing. Rouge looked on her with a stronger sense of sympathy, feeling sorry for the distraught girl at the sight of her tears. She had to stay solid in a time like this, and it's what Rouge did best. Keep face.

"Acting crazy isn't gonna help him." Rouge began to fly them back to Cream's fighter jet, all the while keeping an eye out for the enemy. "Try to stay calm, Amy." Reluctantly, Amy stayed in place, but she was anxious. She wasn't going to just stay put and wait for long, with Sonic at stake. Her hands fidgeted, and her eyes brimmed as they stayed attached to the beast who'd swallowed her hero down.

"But you don't understand, Sonic _needs _me!"

"Oh _Amy_!" A high voice reached the two girls perched outside the fighter jet, causing them to look at the young girl who piloted it. Cream turned to look at her big sister figure with tears in her chocolate eyes, clearly terrified. "What if Sonic really _is_ hurt this time? We have to get him out of there somehow!"

Amy stared into the offending blue orb with her own tears swimming in her vision, filled with the greatest despair that she'd ever felt. She couldn't believe that he'd prevented her from stopping him, that in his final efforts, he'd pleaded with them for her life and safety.

"Oh, _Sonic_..." She agonized, watching the horrible creatures necks writhe like mammoth serpents doing the devils bidding. Rouge felt slightly helpless in what she could offer the younger girls, knowing full well there was hardly a bright side in all this. But for their sake, in the cause of living through this to see another day, Rouge would do what she always did. Fight tooth and nail, until she got what she wanted. Today, it wasn't just for herself. She'd realized essential things in this fierce battle, things bigger than herself. She'd discovered that Tails wasn't just a cute kid who followed Sonic, he was a true genius. That Amy wasn't just a love crazed fan girl, she genuinely cared about Sonic- loved him, even. That Cream wasn't just a silly child, she was a capable young girl with a strong will. And she'd learned Knuckles... well, she'd learned the most about Knuckles during this fight. That he could be selfless, that he could be jealous, but above all else... for whatever reason, he valued her. And he fought beside her, he fought _for _her, and she finally understood him now. He'd defended her today, she'd seen the anger- the concern in his eyes when she'd been done harm by the Metarex. She _knew_ at that moment, when he leapt into action to protect her. He'd always used his attitude to blanket how _different _she made him feel. So typically guy, and she'd been so blind to think he'd never had any respect for her. She'd make sure if they ever got out of this mess, things would be different between them... she'd show him that he wasn't the only treasure hunter on Mobius with a bit of consideration. She'd show him what she'd always truly thought of him, and she was now sure he'd be surprised... but pleased. As she now escorted the girls back inside the Typhoon, grim faced, they passed by the doors of the main deck. Voices could be heard murmuring in worry, then Knuckles voice rose above the rest clearly and confidently.

"Well _sure_- That guy can survive anything!" It brought a smile to Rouge's lips, causing her to pause, looking at the younger girls. There was always something about Knuckles that made her feel certain, and she'd never really had any sort of security like that in her life. Being an over the top jewel thief didn't come with a great deal of safety, but something about his voice was sincere. Ever since he'd put in the effort to save her in one of their battles during the ARK fiasco, she learned to trust him.

"Girls, Knuckles is right you know. Sonic's no lightweight. All we need is a steady plan, right? C'mon, lets help them come up with something tasty." She had one hand placed on her hip, the other waving in the air in suggestion. Cream nodded happily, hand already on one of the doors to the main deck. Both girls looked to Amy, who was staring out a window at the blue orb again, looking quite pale.

"I'll catch up with you guys." She said distantly, then turning to them, she pressed on a slight smile, though her face was strained with worry. "Go ahead, I'll be back with you guys in a minute."

"But Amy!-"

"Come on with me, Cream. Amy'll be with us soon." The older girl exchanged glances with the pink hedgehog, acknowledging her need to compose herself. Cream cast a weary, forlorn look toward Amy as she was ushered inside, and Rouge paused in the doorway. "Amy." The younger girl paused as she had begun to walk away, casting a look over her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Although feeling downcast, Amy was touched by the concern of the normally selfish bat. There was a silence, followed by another forced smile.

"I just need a few minutes. I won't do anything crazy, promise. Just... I need to calm down alone for a minute."

"Alright." Rouge nodded in understanding, hip swinging to one side. "Just... no crazy ideas. You better get your butt back here girl."

"I will, I swear." With that, Amy turned slowly and walked out of sight, leaving an uneasy feeling in Rouge's gut.

—

Although Amy was a floor below, she could hear the voices of her friends debating above her head pretty clearly. They were devising a plan to attack the monster using the Master Emerald and the Sonic Power Cannon. So far, they seemed to be hooked on some complications with the plan. As Amy stared out a porthole in the cargo hold, feeling lonelier then she ever had in her life, she couldn't help pondering the worst. She was now standing balanced on a suitcase, slight tremors encasing her arms as she listened on with dread. It was highlighted by Tails, who spoke up next against the latest idea.

"It's too risky! We don't know where Sonic is in there, what if we end up hurting him?! Or worse, he could get-"

"We're without options without this plan, foxy." Eggman interrupted firmly. "This is our last and _only _choice. When it comes down to it, it's Sonic, or everything else in the galaxy. If we do this, we have an open opportunity to rescue him. There _is _a chance he is still alive. If we don't, wether Sonic lives or not, he won't for long if everything else is wiped out. Don't you understand? We can't afford to wait any longer. Now , it's time someone found the girl. We've got to get this moving."

Amy reeled in horror, thinking about the prospect of losing Sonic in this attack, the idea of never seeing his face again... the idea of never hearing his super speed growing nearer and nearer in the distance. It left a long, jagged thrum of ache in her, like an icy claw moving through her insides. She swallowed dryly, eyes never leaving the orb that held her reasons for being here. Could she bear losing him? This was all happening too fast...

'_If I had to choose between the world and Sonic? I'd choose __**Sonic**__.'_

She felt as if she were losing consciousness. Amy was nauseated as her legs began to tremble, and she heard such a mournful, desperate whimper- barely realizing it was her own. She thought regretfully on how if Sonic knew what they were discussing, he would push for them to do it. He would never put himself before the rest, before anything or anyone. He was so endlessly selfless- and without question, he would give the green light, no matter what. But on _her _side... their world seemed like a much bleaker, desolate place to live in... _without _him.

'_No one could take your place- whatever I need, I have when I see your face...'_

The words in her mind alone stole the breath from her lungs. Was she going to black out? Was she going mad? There seemed to be no upside to what was happening in her life right now, only carrying out the duty of someone she loved. Someone who could be _past tense_ right now. As she fought to control herself, Knuckles worried voice rang out.

"Wait, guys! But what if there's not enough power? What if we use up the Emeralds power, and it's not enough to stop them? They have the _seven _chaos emeralds, they have _Sonic _in there, God knows what's happenin' to him-"

'_In my world you're gold, I only want to protect you...'_

As everyone was discussing a game plan, Amy had no choice but to flee for the restroom.

--

Rouge, who had enough of waiting around and wondering what Amy was up to, assigned herself to find the girl and let her know the final plan of action to stop the Metarex. After searching the usual haunts that the crew had told Rouge to look in, she was stumped. It was only a groan and a slight shuffling down the hall that attracted Rouge's sensitive hearing, and had her racing toward one of the bathrooms on board.

"Amy?" Rouge stood outside the door now. No response. She tested the doorknob, and saw that the door was unlocked. "Amy? ...I'm coming in." Tentatively, Rouge turned the knob and reluctantly made her way in. Amy sat on the bathroom floor, dizzy, mind a whirling vortex. Upon the sight of her, Rouge dropped to her knees beside her. Amy was a little embarrassed at being found so vulnerable, but at least the wave of sickness had past, her grief physically taking her out. Rouge came forward and in an immensely selfless gesture, held Amy's hair, in case of another onslaught.

"Amy! My _God_, are you-"

"If they hadn't have gone after my ship..." her voice was low, broken as she sat back from the toilet bowl and cradled her head. "If he hadn't have been so worried about _saving _me and keeping me from getting hurt, maybe they wouldn't have captured him-"

"Listen here, miss sunshine..." Rouge chided at Amy's dark outlook, brushing back strands of pink that stuck around Amy's face from tears. "If it wasn't for _you_, that hedgehog would've been toast loads of times, long ago. Now he's in trouble and you're just gonna sit around on this bathroom floor, worrying about what _could've _happened?" Amy brought her saddened eyes to Rouge's firm look, shaking her head no slowly.

"I want to help him, Rouge. I just don't know how...I feel so helpless. I'm _scared_."

"Why? I know this is a step up from what we're used to, but don't be scared, girl. We've got a good team. Listen, even Eggie is on our side this time. Remember when we all teamed up with Shadow on Space Colony ARK? Never stood a chance against us."

"You're right... the only difference is, we had _Sonic_..." Amy said in anguish, and Rouge shook her head.

"Right now, Sonic is the one in trouble. And I thought that would make you step up. Can you do this for him?" Rouge held Amy's shoulders in a gentle question, and Amy's eyes were attached to a floor tile. Slowly, they raised to Rouge's urgent face.

"I'll either see him again, or die trying." She vowed, pulling herself over to the wall to sit up straight, and Rouge held out an arm to assist her up. Amy moved to the mirror, looking at her own grieved expression, and began to brush her teeth. She kept an eye on Rouge in the mirror behind her.

"What's done is done, Amy. Now we need you to be in on this plan." Amy finished up and turned around to face the bat again, taking in a strong gust of air. "It's all of us or none. Now are you gonna stand by and watch, or are you gonna help us get Sonic outta this mess?" Amy stared up at the older girl in a mesh of wonder and trembling lips, surprised by her uncharacteristic insight. She simply nodded a yes, and allowed herself to be escorted out into the hall as they proceeded for the main deck. "I'm glad to have you back with us, Amy. Now, Sonic's needs you. And, we just so happen to have a plan."

--

'_Wow... I'm not dead, then. Soo... if I'm __**not**__, where am I?'_

Sonic wasn't entirely sure where he was. All he knew was, he was no where safe, familiar, or near the people he cared about. He'd been running for about an hour- or to him, it seemed like days at this point. All the while, Dark Oak was trying to taunt him, make conversation with him, or perhaps his goal was breaking him down. Sonic had failed to respond to the villain thus far, and a silence had erupted between them as he began to accelerate in the never ending world of trees.

"Well, blue hedgehog. I _do _recall you asking a favor of me-"

"I don't need anything from _you_!" Sonic retorted sharply, sick of hearing Dark Oak speak, feet still pounding the ground as he ran faster and faster...

"What was it? Ah...I do seem to recall a name. Amy..." The creature relished on her name, revolting Sonic just to hear it knowing her by that. Noting the tension, Dark Oak continued. "Just don't hurt _Amy_-"

"This is between _me _and _you_ ya talkin' weed, now forget her!" Sonic's voice cut across the enemies even harsher than before, his teeth now grit as he sped up. A low, long cackle that sounded like pure evil getting joy rumbled across the valley...

"I see we've struck a _nerve_. Lets see... have I met this Amy?" Suddenly, as if working along with Dark Oak's disembodied voice, a swarm of green roots began to try to entangle Sonic. He promptly started to fend them off on cue, using his acrobatic fighting techniques.

"I'm not havin' a heart to heart with ya, Dark Oak- now back off! You like hearin' yourself speak even more than Eggman!" Sonic snarled, fighting off the roots that tried to bind him.

"Could she be that pink brat you tossed before I had you in for dinner?"

"LAY OFF or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You can do_ nothing_. And if I decide to have her or one of your irritating allies for dessert-"

"I'll tear you inside OUT, _PAL_!!" Sonic's typically cool voice roared a threat that actually silenced Dark Oak for a moment. Then that same, cruel laugh sounded over the treetops...

"And here I was, thinking she was your_ sister_. How silly of me... a _love _interest then, is it? The hero drags his girlfriend around the galaxy to the war? Couldn't leave her behind? Silly fool...you should have."

"You better get a change of topic, real quick." Sonic grit his teeth until he thought they might crack, and his legs became a smudge of blurring as his speed now swayed the trees he passed.

"OH, believe me you pesky minuscule rodent. I'm just getting warmed up. You see, I've been contemplating a way to break your morale...half of what seems to be your stamina is your annoying ability to maintain pep in battle." What Dark Oak was saying was starting to sink into Sonic like settling cement on his insides. "So, what are we waiting for? Lets have a look, shall we?" In the panic and confusion of what that might mean, Sonic started to skid to a halt. But he didn't expect the blow to the back of his head that came as he did so from one of the offending vines. He felt himself become immobile, and that bothered him more than anything.

"What are you-_AAAAGH_!" Sonic fell to his knees then, overwhelmed as it felt like there was a creature- a demon, crawling through his mind, whisking through his memories, his personal thoughts, his secrets... what was happening to him? He suddenly saw Knuckles, getting flung into the air like a cheap puppet by Zelkova- his back seizing in horror against it as he screamed in despair...

"Knuckles, NO!!"

"That rotten little mouse boxer... it was a stroke of luck that he did take the life of one of my greatest men..."

"Dude, he killed _himself_! He was as_ CRACKED _asyou_, _yabig-AGHK!!" He felt whatever it was move again. Sonic heard a piercing cry, and his breathing hitched painfully. The disturbing realization settled into Sonic's consciousness. Dark Oak was actually managing to sift through his memories, like the leafs of a booklet. He heard his own voice...the scene in his mind changed.

"Sounds like _Amy_!" He took off through the halls of a dark, ominous castle...

He then saw Tails, getting ripped through a castle wall by ghosts, and his defenses went sky high. _Nobody_ touches his little brother...

"Bring him back!!"

Not a moment later he himself was getting pulled into the vortex right behind Tails, the wall sealed itself before his face, and he could hear Amy's voice growing more distant with the bangs of her hammer...

"You can't, take, my..._Sonic!_..." Her cracking, tearful voice drowned into the cackles of the ghosts...

"Ah, yes. I remember now..." Dark Oak's voice overtook the memory. "The girl from the castle we fooled you _simpletons_ into visiting whilst out here in space..." Sonic reeled in disgust as against his will, the scene changed and he saw Amy looking into the mirror that had been set up in the fake castle, her suddenly getting forced through it with a cry. Sonic heard a loud, hammering tempo start up as he heard his own voice laced with panic...

"_AMY!!"_

"Listen to the way your pathetic little animal heart pounds..." the voice growled through the memory, laughing heartily. In Sonic's mind he connected with floor and broken glass, with a harshly brutal force. Amy leapt for him, embracing him, and his heart began to calm...

Sonic now struggled in vain against what was happening to him, tried to block Dark Oak mentally from perusing his mind, felt a defensiveness for his privacy...

"Hang on to _me_, Amy!"

No, no, NO, he shouldn't be seeing any of this, it was _his_, it was _personal_...

"Don't be so antsy, hedgehog... oh, what's _this_?" The scrambling search through Sonic's mind stopped on him, staring out over the ocean with a rigid terseness. Then he drew a long gasp in, promptly plunging head first into his greatest fear. His heart was untamed in his rib cage, the fear of going under and never coming back... then Amy, sinking lower and lower into the ocean... Sonic could _feel_ the water in his lungs, saw his gloved hands reaching, extending... all that mattered certainly wasn't his risk of dying, it was all about his _need _to make sure she lived. The seashell bracelet was now in his gloved grasp, along with her...

"Oh aren't _you _the heartfelt hero, going after the girl at the risk of your own demise..." Sonic was now cradling Amy in one arm, thrashing madly with the other, clawing for the top as his lungs seared, sputtering underwater. His legs moved at alarming speeds, the final effort before it all started going black. _He broke the surface_. Tails was flying above them in his blurred vision, and he knew before he slipped out of consciousness... _she'll be ok..._and that was all he needed.

Sonic himself was now beyond disturbed at this point, having been forced to relive such a traumatic experience- merely a sick theatrical event for his enemy.

"What are you doing to me you freaky creep?! Get the hell outta my head!!" Still, he remained helpless, his pleas ignored, and the invasion continued. He saw himself carrying Amy to safety, felt the now classic ruffle of her tutu against his previously rounded belly in his youth, placing her down on the ground... how his breath caught in his throat. How his heart had leapt at her shy eyes sliding up towards him from behind her hands... the first time he ever saw _her_. A girl pink hedgehog. Although he knew other hedgehogs did exist, they weren't what you'd call common. As a boy, lounging lazily in silent fields, he'd _always_ envisioned himself settling down one day- typically with a girl hedgehog, though none had ever been around. He never realized the greatness that his life would become back then, so young. Though to this day he'd never breathed a word of that to anyone, he still remembered it, his reaction when he first encountered her. His first inclination was shy, boyish terror, fleeing at the meeting of their eyes. She was the first he'd ever met. And she...she was _so pretty_...

"Aww, _isn't_ she..." The hacking laughter jeered, embarrassing Sonic's memories, heckling as his younger form backed away and fled from the pink girl with no words- only a shyness he couldn't overcome. He'd sat on a bank that night, quiet as the trees that surrounded him, thinking of her and her odd attire, spiked hair, huge green eyes with long lashes... wondering what she'd be doing on Little Planet right now. She'd told him she found him with her cards, adored him, and that she was his number 1 fan. Perhaps someday- maybe, he might see her- maybe he was _supposed _to cross paths with her again. He thought on her cards, and what else she might know about their future. It was a mysterious thought, but in a way exciting. He'd never known a soothsayer _or _a girl hedgehog. He had then helped himself up, shaking his head as if to clear it under a Mobian moonlight. Nah... that girl had probably forgotten him by now. He'd been so rude, he couldn't help it. When he didn't know how to face something, he'd always ran from it. Even if she hadn't forgotten him yet, she would. She'd move on. She was young, infatuated...he sped off as he always did. Little did he know then that in the months to follow, the girl would began writing him regularly as his biggest fan, and he'd find himself often awaiting the postman... but the memory was re-shaping again... Sonic felt a spasm of refusal go through him when, _no, not this_. Amy smashing through the rock on Marmolim, the gloominess of that day weighing heavy in his heart in the memory, Amy turning to him with her face changing from pride to disappointment as he was speeding further and further away from her...

"What's the matter, hog. Not courageous enough to _love a girl_? You weakling..."

Sonic thrashed now, trying to free himself, hoping to do anything in his power to prevent- anything but _this_...nobody was_ allowed_ to see him do this. The next thing he was forced to review was himself in the solace of a secluded, lonely place on Marmolim. He'd fallen to his knees after a breath-stealing run, reduced. He reluctantly allowed a few tears of frustration... even then, all alone, he'd felt shame in letting them hit the ground. But he was consumed... the darkness that had devoured him when facing Narcissus, how he'd become the violent dark super Sonic... had he ever known such an evil lived inside of him? Could he ever... would he ever expect to be with _anyone_, with her, so good and pure- knowing that underneath, such a hatred lay dormant?

"So hedgehogs _do_ cry..." The voice mused as Sonic's form stood where it had been crouching, wiping furiously at the tears as if they were a detestable nuisance, then began running again. He was _better _than that. Tears were a waste of his time. And dark Sonic... wouldn't take over who he really was. He could let it sit in the very back of his mind, never to be stirred again. Dark Sonic was over for now. And he couldn't afford to be a weak hero in times like these. He scoured the Marmolim terrain, for what seemed like ages, until he stumbled upon a tiny, beautifully shaped rock of golden hue...he tucked it into his glove and sped up.

"Do you keep a rock collection or something, rodent?" Cutting sarcasm reached Sonic's ears as his mind was perused, a whirlwind again.

"I-I just picked it up..." Sonic felt sick, dizzy. "Does everything gotta have a meaning with you guys? It was just a _rock_..." But it was too late. Dark Oak had found what he was looking for, and Sonic prepared himself to review one of his most personal memories of all. And no matter how fiercely he tried to block it out, it began to play out in his head like a home movie.

Sonic could only hear the steady thump-thump-thump in his ears, as in his mind his hand came open to Amy in the cargo hold. He was reeling in horror as he knew Dark Oak made the connection between the last memory and the tiny golden rock that now sat woven into that necklace...

"How _touching_... you filthy rat. You waited too long. And now she will pay the price for her intimacy with you. You're no statue of bravery, reduced to palpitations by a petty, babbling, unintelligent girl..."

"SHUT UP already!!" Sonic roared, his fury peaked. He mustered whatever strength he had left to fight the intense pain, and use the burst of adrenaline against the binds that held him. It took him a moment to prepare for how this would hurt, and he managed a spin dash. The terrible pain at the back of his head was immense... he bit his tongue fiercely, refusing to give Dark Oak the satisfaction of knowing how much it really did sear. It was like waking up, after being ferociously clubbed. Sonic now lid staring up at the false sky, gasping raggedly against the white hot burn in a sea of trees again. Dark Oak was resounding his joy with a howl of success.

"I feel no need in sifting through that empty skull of yours any longer, Sonic the Hedgehog. I've found the perfect pawn in breaking you down... and with you out for the count, I see no struggle in collecting her..." Sonic went from lying in a seething world of pain to getting up on one knee, forcing himself to sprint in leaps and bounds speedily. Because he _knew _what Dark Oak was getting at, and there was no way in hell or heaven he'd spend his time lying in his own misery if she was in danger. "...but I must conference first with the others... the most brutal way to suffer her out. After all, she'll only feel so much pain before her life will surely drain, and die before your eyes..."

"You've got me all _wrong_, pal!" Sonic was having a battle with himself. He was feeling so much at once, physically and mentally. Above anything else in his mind, he was scared for her. All he could picture was her expression before he pushed her away, his last chance to try to bring her some form of safety. _I will do anything- __**anything **__for you to stay safe. I've promised to protect you since you were 8 years old, and I will at any cost. Even if it means...hurting me. _"I don't..." He tried to form the words, but wasn't ready yet. He could see her in his mind, the dress she'd packed on board just for him, the day of the party... she twirled, and he couldn't have even uttered one word, because...

The pinching in his eyes, so unfamiliar, he knew that tears hid within him. _Because I can't bear to see you hurt, not since the first day...I've grown to know you so well._ "She doesn't mean _that_ to me!" He growled as though embarrassed. He could almost taste Amy's homemade chili dogs she prepared for him the day he couldn't stop running, how famished he'd been like he was now. She always seemed to know what he had in mind... "...She's not even my _girlfriend_!" Amy's tears, hitting his palm with necklace in hand, trailing down one of his singed ears after fighting so hard to get to him...she was always that extra mile when he couldn't push for it.

_Because I'm lying to him. Like I've always done to myself to keep her from harms way._

"I _don't_ love her!! She just stalks me, _got_ it? Now come face me ya waste of a _house plant_!" He ended with the cutting remark, delivering the venom that now sat inside him with the words. He felt so dirty, so angry, so low... so unlike a hero with what was brooding in his chest. Why did it hurt so bad? He tried to push it aside, as he knew that would be nothing compared to what he'd feel if this bastard ended up with Amy in his possession. If any one of his friends had a hair bent out of place... he didn't even want to think of what he might do in his rage. A blip of fear arose as his mind conjured Dark Super Sonic. He would take on that form, even in front of his loved ones in the violent rampage, if it meant an end to this, a way out for them all.

The beast of a villain reeled, a deep, scathing rumble in his throat, contemplative at the words. Sonic halted his running as he scaled a large tree, poised for action with fists iron clenched.

"Is that so..." The voice he hated, at long last, responded to him. A pause, long enough to make Sonic worry.

"_Where_ are ya Sargent Ugly? Come an' face me coward, or are ya scared of the _hurt_!" Sonic crashed his fists together, his adrenaline at an all time high. The tainted feeling inside of him- along with his rage at all that had been done- pushed his ferocity to a level he'd only reached as Dark Sonic. Never had his friends- _never _had the people he loved come so close to their own demise, and Sonic wanted to be sure as that he would not be the one idling by. They _needed _him. He felt at that moment that he could shred Dark Oak without breaking a sweat in his smoldering outrage. There was yet another pause before the disgusting laugh boomed across the land again.

"A _stunning_ performance of your saucy tongue, which entertains lies..."

A cheap blow from the back knocked Sonic from the tree. He was able to gain momentum as he curled into a ball and landed on his feet, one hand pressed to the ground as his body trembled with anger and exhaustion.

"But your pathetic heart does not."

Although that caused a spasm of panic in Sonic's mind, there was no way of detecting it on his features. How did this piece of garbage know? He took off running again, this time trying to get closer to the voice to no avail.

"For your deception... I will bypass conferencing and collect the girl myself. And who among your friends will stop me? None which wish to live..." Sonic's body was screaming with the tension of how hard he ran, red sneakers a mere smudge as they pounded against the ground... "Once I collect her I shall bring her here to become squelched, terminated. And you will join her shortly after. You and the rest of this revolting waste of a galaxy..."

No, no, NO, come _shred_ me, come _finish me_, ignore her, _forget_ her! He broke through the endless trees to come to a field, and he savagely wracked his eyesight for any signs of Dark oak. He had to stop him. He _couldn't _let Dark Oak have her. Not knowing that the others would go down in the process...Not while he was stuck where he himself couldn't save her...

"COME AND FACE ME YOU SON OF A-" The next blow he received had him sailing- flying through the air, inertia taking him on a wingless journey due to his speed. There was a brilliant light then, and Sonic- though his eyes were closed tight- could hear a horrible, long screech that belonged to the monster he searched for. It sounded like pain, like someone burning Dark Oak alive... what was going on? Too weakened by the furious running to save himself, Sonic had one lone, desperate thought- the feeling of Amy's hand in his under the covers of her bed, keeping him from feeling alone after waking from a terrible nightmare...she was the only one to make him feel that he wasn't disconnected from the rest of the world. She was the only one to see him as mortal, someone who pained, cried, had the ability to die- able to _need _somebody. She was who he trusted to treat him like something other than a hero, to save him when he was too ashamed to admit he needed it...

Though he couldn't explain what he thought next, before his energy drained, he somehow strongly believed it.

_She'll come for me._

Everything went from brightness to black.

--

"_Sonic?!"_

A familiar voice stirred Sonic-light stung his eyelids like an unforgiving burn. Her voice... was it real? _Why_? Did Dark Oak have her?! It was like waking up from a dream, but he still felt every pain and wear from the battle as if he'd lived it. Tired...when he opened his eyes, he realized he was just drifting, floating- what the hell had Dark Oak been doing to him? There were no trees, nothing but water it seemed- why did his body still feel like he'd ran so violently? That voice- in his disorientation, there was a mesh of panic and excitement. _Had_ she been captured? Was she coming for him as he thought she would?

"SONIC!!" She was now in his steadily clarifying vision, piloting an Eggman-crafted ship through attacking vines. Her determination, etched onto her face like the many times he'd seen her trying to protect him...

"_Amy_!" He said in half surprise, coming to his senses. Could this be possible? Was she really _real_? How did she get in here?! His heart skipped a beat when the vines bound around the wings of her ship. She ejected herself calmly, but the vines crushed the ship, causing an explosion that sent her cascading away from him, out of his sight...no, they couldn't have her!! She couldn't leave his sight, not now! Not when all he'd wanted throughout all this was to keep her out of harms way..._so close_. His limbs ached, but he thrashed. He hated water, wasn't what you'd call even _a remotely_ good swimmer, but he clawed and tore at the water around him at a velocity that propelled him forward. He was still so near the bottom where he'd been kept captive, but he had to make it to her. He caught a vision of pink and red, above his head a short distance away. Like he had when she'd been plummeting down to the ocean's floor, unconscious, he didn't think about what was going to happen next. He'd leapt in before the same as he was now. Not caring what came after, not even caring how he was going to get out of this mess- just needing to have her in his arms and know that nobody could bring harm there. He used his feet to propel himself upwards in one smooth, strong kick from the bottom. His heart was screaming in his pointed ears, she wasn't awake, but she was in his arms reach, and that's what mattered. Seeing her now was everything to him- he'd been so certain that he was going to let her down, that Dark Oak was going to collect her. That was before her voice had reached his ears, pulling him from the nightmare Dark Oak had trapped him in. Just like the night she'd clasped his hand till morning, she'd stolen him from his nightmares, leveled out the chaos as she brought him back to reality.

'_You're alright, you're with me...'_

He had her. He moved her so he could look down upon her unmoving face now, a mesh of both realization and frustration. Why wasn't she coming back to him? She was safe in his hold- wasn't she going to meet him halfway? He felt the way he did when he'd come back to the cargo hold and found her (falsely) unconscious, the panic...had Dark Oak relinquished a hold on him to take _her_ instead? _'Come on, Amy... come back to me here, I know you're a damn good fighter...anything, anything! Let me know you're here with me Ames, C'mon...'_

_Oh hold me close, I want you so..._

_Don't you know that baby?_

_Your love has touched my very soul_

_Can you feel it baby oh..._

As he continued to stare unwaveringly at her still face, he noticed her mouth quirk with the slightest grin, then her hand responded to his arm by caressing it lightly.

_Never let me go..._

'_Sonic, it's __you__...you saved me! I knew you would...'_ The simple touch had Sonic's heart racing, leaping, he felt like screaming out in joy but he only smiled, so thankful. Dark Oak wasn't getting his hands on _this_ stubborn girl! Waves of joy crashed inside of him, cooling the turmoil that had tortured him mere moments ago. She was with him. She really did, somehow, manage to get to him as she always did. She was ok... and...

Sonic was still watching her face, a shock thrilling through him, as he came to realize... was this what Amy had always felt, had always needed when she ran to his rescue? Was it that same panic- that same unnerved disquiet inside of her, that storm that sent _her_ into battle? Was what he was feeling right now... was it what kept her going into the face of danger, just to see him come out of it alive and well? Maybe she _needed _to see him ok, the way he did with her. Was what he was feeling _right now_...

As her consciousness returned to her completely, she found that her hands were strongly clasped in Sonic's own, and something quite strange followed as emerald green eyes met lime. A curious glow encapsulated them, confusing him, but it instantly drowned them in a euphoric warmth- a strong sense of security. They realized, not having moved to the surface, that within this odd but welcome shelter, they could breathe. As they both drew their eyes upward above their heads, hands still grasped together tightly, they caught sight of the stunningly glowing chaos emeralds, alight like wildfire.

"_Amazing_..." Sonic's own voice was a stunned whisper of what it usually was, still unable to comprehend what it was that was happening at this moment. Finally, Amy came to terms with what was actually going on.

"Something out there's _protecting _us, Sonic..." Amy's sweet voice rejoiced, and they both knew that the something she spoke of was the powerful Chaos Emeralds. Sonic's mind raced at an alarming speed, the events that led to this exact moment, putting the pieces together. Their hands- their attempts to rescue each other and need to stay safe, the fear of losing her, what he was feeling right now, the meeting of their eyes...

And one important line became severely evident to Sonic the Hedgehog about the Chaos Emeralds.

_Chaos is power enriched by the heart._

Sonic _**knew**_ then.

_Darling, because we're so_..._ in love._

Sonic was filled with a vibrancy, a newfound power, a strength that renewed him in this realization, the protection of the Chaos Emeralds. The power of what they felt for each other was enough to rouse the blessing of the mysterious Chaos Emeralds. And that, _that_... was nothing short of a miracle. He was now his fearless self, and for the first time since he'd given her the necklace, Amy looked truly carefree and happy. She was with him, and he knew as well as she did, that was all that mattered right now.

"Well Ames- think they're ready for us?" Sonic's voice was light and devoid of fear, and it transferred into Amy with a lighthearted laugh and a nod in answer. Without hesitation, Sonic grasped her in his hold and propelled himself forward, an alarmingly tall leap toward the surface. He broke through it with ease, and the next thing the pair of them saw was stars. Endless, beautiful stars. They heard their own triumphant, cheerful laughter at escaping- even against the odds. Everyone who valued them gasped with joy at the sight- as Amy laughed happily, held strongly by her hero- and Sonic carried his _own _personal hero to safety. He smiled inwardly to himself, feeling her nuzzle against him in relief.

_Thank you so much, Amy. You saved me today, in more ways than one. I'm not __**afraid **__anymore. I know we're a team, and I know that no matter what happens, you're here for me- like I've always promised to be there for you. I won't run away from you any more. I __**understand**__...for the first time in my life, I completely understand you._

They landed on the wing of Chris's jet, hands now clasped together like lifelines.

"Hey, Sonic!" Excited greetings flooded the communicating systems, praises to Amy on her successful rescue mission, echoes of relief to see Sonic alive and well. Although the hardest battle was truly yet to come, staring them in the face even...Sonic had never felt more ready in his life to take it head on.

He had everything he needed to be ready for it, right there in his hands- in the form of a pair of smaller ones, clinging to his for as long as he'd allow them.

As if awakening from a confused haze, Sonic now _truly _realized where he kept his reserve of never-ending strength.

_Can you feel it baby oh, never let me go..._

_Darling 'coz we're so in love, and we can dream on, sweet dreams..._

--

_(Dabbing my eyes) Oh my! Well, that's The Light in the Darkness for you! (No kidding, right?) Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I worked hard to try to explain the strange moment that happened between Amy & Sonic in this episode. I believe it was the Chaos Emeralds, what else could it have been? :3 Anyway, go wild, your comments are appreciated. Thanks for making this story such a hit thus far, guys. __Come back to see the final showdown between Sonic, his friends, and the Metarex in Chapter 9 (Or Episode 77) A Fearless Friend. Until then, Sonic X fans...;3_


	9. Chapter 9: A Fearless Friend Pt 1

_(Thank you again to all the readers & Sonic fans out there who have been patient enough to wait for this between work and of course, the delightful Sonic Fan Art Competition. x3 Your reviews and responses to this story have been plenty in number and unbelievably kind, to that I am very grateful. 3 I won't make you guys wait any longer for this one...)_

Steal You Away

**This**, was the defining moment.

To put it into perspective, this was the biggest, the most important event of their lives.

Waiting with a dull dread, Sonic's hands still firmly attached to Amy's, they watched the watery orb they'd just escaped from begin to throb with untamed energy. It's landscape changed, and it appeared to resemble a volcanic rock possessing a pulse.

"It looks so, _strange_... what **is **that thing?" Amy's voice carried softly in a question to no one in particular, because nobody seemed to have an answer for what the bizarre thing could be.

"This is NOT good! It's energy is increasing so rapidly, our scanners can't even measure it!" Tails voice rose to the fact, as he typed furiously and fruitlessly to try and keep up.

"Blast! The forestation process is getting too powerful for us to stop!" Eggman continued. Upon this mention, Shadow didn't hesitate to launch himself off and away from Eggman's ship, careening head first toward the malice of the offending planet.

"Shadow!" Chris exclaimed, and Sonic's lime green eyes followed the dark hedgehog. Well, two is always better than one.

"Lets help him." Sonic initiated, and without another word, the three were heading toward the eccentric walnut shaped orb.

"Ring tunnel! Go, Sonic." Chris provided the ring tunnel, and as Amy let him go and bit back her fears, Sonic catapulted into action against the evil that threatened once more. For a moment as Shadow and the others observed, it seemed Sonic's spin-dashing was actually accomplishing something. The next moment would prove otherwise, as the planet appeared to ooze a dark purple matter to push him back. The planets secretions were thick and futile to fight against- it was there to keep intruders away, not battle with them. Shadow could see things weren't going to be that easy, and decidedly joined Sonic's side. Throwing out a powerful arm of Chaos spears against the matter, the ultimate life form was stunned to find his own attacks to be useless. The matter began to surround him, coming up from behind as if it was a being thinking of it's own accord. He was violently thrown into the void of space with a mighty blast, spiraling endlessly from the force. Chris's plane was also blasted back from the impact of it, skidding along the top of the Blue Typhoon like a cheap dinky. Amy, who had been inhabiting the outside of the plane a la Sonic, hurtled fearfully closer and closer to the harsh metal exterior of the Blue Typhoon. There was not a solitary thing between her catapulting body and the outside of the ship. She braced herself for unconsciousness and the pain before it, screaming as she was preparing to see black. In the panic of them being scattered like an ant hill, she heard Sonic's voice distinctly as she was whistling through the air.

"_Amy_!!" Instead of connecting with the metal wall, she felt herself grabbed and tucked against impossibly soft fur- and then she was crushing her savior against the wall she was meant to meet. They fell limply to the deck below, and she heard Sonic's grunt of pain as he continued to hold her.

"_Thanks_, Sonic..." She said tenderly, still not daring to open her eyes but knowing him by feel and voice. Her hands were trembling with the adrenaline of it, holding to his strong arms for mercy. She felt so wholly safe then, so valued by him. She knew well now not to doubt Sonic, no matter how uneven the odds were stacked. He peeled open an eye and grinned, satisfied she was safe.

"See, I thought ya might have ordered a landing pad, sorry for the late delivery-"

"Sonic!-" She began to scold his poking fun, but stopped mid sentence as Shadow came tumbling through the air toward them. They both watched as the aberrant hog skidded to a land aboard the Typhoon, and Chris came to his senses sitting in the shaken jet. They all stared upon the strange planet, waiting to see what would happen next. The abused Chaos Emeralds were gathered by the Chaotic, and they appeared to be nothing more than cheap stone.

"Those poor Chaos Emeralds... all their power is gone." Cream mourned, gazing upon them with forlorn cocoa eyes as she tested their coldness with a finger. They were so dead to the touch, she visibly shivered.

"That's just great! We don't have a single working Emerald! How can we fight back without extra power?!" Knuckles barked. Dr. Eggman was the next to butt in with a game plan, suggesting they use the power of their ships to restore them to their natural state. Their negotiations were cut short by Eggman's small, deviant looking delivery bot.

"Dr, wait! Something's happening!" Bokkun cried, and sure enough, everyone turned to see that the strange planet was now exuding a light. As it passed by them, a purple wave continuously rolled over like a plague, spreading an illness. There was a soft groan, and Sonic instantly grabbed for Amy as she suddenly plummeted downward to her knees. He got on his own next to her, urging her to meet his eyes. He could gauge how bad it was, judging by her eyes.

"You ok?!" He held her arm cautiously, then felt a spasm of panic as the vines around them began to sprout rapidly. He shielded her with an arm of protection, eyes wild as they darted around the area in a frenzied scan.

"I'm starting to feel weak..." Chris moaned, and the Chaos Emeralds fell to the floor like cheap plastic.

"What's _happening _Tails..." Cosmo uttered fearfully, noting the change in everybody but herself.

"Dark Oak is taking all the life energy out of our bodies! Just like the Metarex did to all the planets they attacked..." The intelligent young fox informed, causing a spread of panic to creep along the groups faces.

"It's drawing in all the energy it can find to spread plant life across the galaxy. It's the last stage of the forestation process." Eggman rumbled in his menacing tone, a sense of doom intertwined with his words.

"Cosmo?" Tails looked to her as she bound the useless emeralds in a cloth and bundled them in her arms, wearing a dutiful expression.

"Dark Oak cannot take my life energy away from me...because we both come from the same species of plant. _I'll _take care of this." With that, she left them all on deck without another word, Tails watching after her long after she'd gone. He'd felt fear for all of his friends when they were in danger... but never before like this. He felt _ill_. Cosmo began her journey outside the Typhoon, climbing her way to Eggman's ship in hopes that he could still restore the Chaos Emeralds.

"Dark Oak...I know you want to wipe out all animal life in the galaxy. But I still believe that plants and animals can coincide together, there's still time for me to stop your plan!"

"You cannot win... it's hopeless! What can one girl do to stop the Metarex?" The familiar and cold monotone voice began to taunt her, belittle her.

"Don't waste your time, Dark Oak. Nothing. NOTHING you can say will make me give up! I have hope. Hope for true peace..._that's _the kind of future my friends and I are fighting for!"

In the meantime, Sonic felt consumed in both a fright of what was to happen to his friends, and a need to put an end to it before it got any more dangerous. He snarled with effort as he clenched his fists and teeth, grit with determination. He was standing to attention once more after everything his body had endured so far.

_If I'm not dead, then this fight ain't over yet. _

A red light passed over them and the vines twisting around the area seemed to twitch with life, focusing on Cosmo and her gallant efforts. They grasped her, and she was absolutely powerless as they slung her forcefully against the exterior of Eggman's ship. She reeled with the shock of it, trying to continue breathing, not allowing herself to be put to a stop. She- not unlike Sonic- indeed would die, before she was made to stop her task. Tails cried out in worry for her, and with her strength truly slipping away from her, her fingers tried in vain to remain clasped around the cloth. Her fingers giving out, the dull, dead Chaos emeralds tumbled into the open space. Sonic watched them anxiously, eyes never leaving them, preparing to launch himself after them. It was the gentle hold on his arm keeping him in place that kept him there, and he looked down in surprise to find Amy staring up at him worriedly. There was an intense fear in her eyes as she wasn't ready to be without him yet. How he _hated _to see her like this. And he knew he had to try to do what he could to keep her from feeling scared. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was seeing some jerk scare her. He stayed there with her, taking her hands to ebb away her terror.

"_I'm with a Ames."_ Was all he whispered sideways into her ear, and somehow it was all it took to wash a calm over her. Shadow also hesitated to propel into a launch as the absurd planet released a blinding flash, and began to break from the center outward in two. Amy released Sonic in awe and stood beside him, watching with uncertainty for what they'd be facing next.

"This looks fabulous..." She said in quiet sarcasm, holding a fist to her mouth.

"I wish I could figure these guys out. Ain't there a book I can rent about these dudes?"

"Are you two quite finished? Or have you forgotten the Chaos Emeralds are now drifting freely into space?" Shadow snapped, fists bawled at his sides as his gaze held on to the emeralds like a firm grip.

"What's happening?" Knuckles growled inside the ship, turning to Tails.

"We've stopped losing energy!" He responded, and the Chaos Emeralds could be seen plainly now. They were making themselves known, glowing like colored stars above their heads.

"It looks like the life force the Metarex stole from the planets is responding to the Chaos Emeralds." He continued, unable to help the small smile that donned his features. He should have known, the Chaos Emeralds didn't need them to restore themselves...

Cosmo freed herself from the vines grasp, now falling limp around her as though they'd been sliced. Yet they hadn't... catching her breath as she pulled herself to her feet, she caught the vision of the amazing gems circling in the air above. The gratitude she felt was unmeasurable, her eyes welling with the sheer relief of it as she watched the Chaos Emeralds and their brilliant glow. They were colorful smudges in her tears, warming her and soothing her shaken soul. Legendary, timeless, the mystifying stones beamed lustrously upon them. They seemed to have spirits of their own then, like seven more fighting for their cause. 'Thank you...' she thought humbly, hope finally dominating the odds. She didn't feel terrified anymore.

"The pain's gone away!" Chris exclaimed, feeling himself to ensure he was still all there.

"_Look_, Sonic..." Amy smiled compassionately, and the three hedgehogs on deck watched as the Chaos Emeralds drifted downward, as if inviting them in. Shadow silently eyed them, his mind traveling back to the friend he'd lost during this battle...Molly, who had lost everything she stood for and believed in, including her team, who rebelled against her and joined the dark side... even her life was robbed from her.

For _this, _exact, moment.

"You ready, Shadow?" Sonic asked, shaking the dark hedgehog from his trance. Amy clasped her hands together, terrified, but accepting the fact that this would be the only way to end it all. It was a rock and a hard place, so true to the words.

"All set." Was the simple reply, and the chaos emeralds coiled through mid air into a blur. Both hedgehogs closed their eyes, consumed by the pure energy of the good of the Chaos Emeralds, and opened them as Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow. Before they allowed themselves to levitate into the air, Sonic turned to Amy in all his golden grandeur, and gave her a wink.

"Be right back." Was the simple comfort he gave her, but she understood it. It was tradition now, for Sonic to guarantee his return- reminding her of his vow to never leave her alone. It summoned a smile through the tears, and she held up a hand of farewell as Sonic & Shadow lifted off the deck of the Blue Typhoon together. Brilliant golden fur seemed like coats sewn by the sun itself, a dazzling glow that made everyone gape in awe. It made Amy remember why she'd never doubted Sonic's intentions, his motives, his heart. He was so _truly _pure of heart, the Chaos Emeralds awarded him with this ability. They rose into the air as Cosmo watched joyfully, and Cream found her way to the outer deck. Coming up behind Cosmo, she held a confused glance.

"What's going on?"

"Shadow & Sonic are teaming up to stop the Metarex!" Both aluminous hedgehogs plowed forth, fearlessly into the giant split working its way down the middle of the planet. They began to erupt throughout the creation, slicing through as though they were composed of pure diamond. The circled it as it began to illuminate, hesitating only to prepare another blow to deal it. They gained momentum, attacking at a faster and faster pace until they became golden arcs of light jettisoning around and through the planet. It was then that they actually forced this newborn planet to split entirely in two, and it erupted in a magnanimous explosion. It actually stunned everybody, temporarily, to realize what exactly had just happened in such small time. But once everybody got over the initial shock- that Sonic and Shadow had actually accomplished crippling the devastating new planet... well, the only way to describe a feeling like that, would be like a lifetime of Christmases. Everyone was hysterical- quick to celebrate, howling, crying and cheering on through the smog- coughing and laughing all at once. It would have been beautiful, if this defeat wasn't one to be proven false. It would have been pure history book material... until Eggman called it to a screeching halt.

"Something is seriously wrong...the energy levels are starting to reverse! Hmm... it seems like it's imploding now. But why?" Everyone on board- even Charmy Bee- shut up instantly. Nothing kills a genuine celebration better than a bomb threat. It was then that the fear dug it's ill-shapen claws back into the hearts of our vigilant heroes. With the thrill dead, the only thing left was that cursed waiting, to see what demonic pawn would be played this time around.

"Foolish hedgehogs... you have **indeed **prevented me from reshaping the galaxy...but you can never win this battle! If the Metarex cannot _rule _this galaxy, then we will destroy it!"

"The pressure inside that thing is growing fast!" Tails exploded. With time sifting thin, it became apparent to the crew what was destined to happen. The Metarex were going to self destruct their own newly formed planet... with the galaxy's planet eggs inside it.

"Dark Oak really _is _trying to destroy the galaxy..." Cosmo choked, disgusted- but the two super hedgehogs felt the adrenaline burn. Kindling themselves with the urgency, they didn't hesitate to go straight on back into action. They both launched into a spin dash that was promptly brought up short just outside the planet. They were held in place, being pinched, as if trapped like mice on glued paper. Struggling with effort to raise their hands, both hedgehogs plunged their arms upward and suppressed the blow to the best of their ability. It held them in place, the gravity field of the planet too much for even their combined efforts to penetrate. In the meantime, Amy was racing back into the main deck, desperate just to be with the others and not be alone right now. God, what was that thing doing to Sonic and Shadow? Why did there have to be more to it?

"Amy- they're having a hard time with it..." Tails acknowledged her as she arrived with the rest of the crew, filling her in. As she leaned over and looked on Tails screen she could see clearly that Sonic & Shadow appeared to be trapped in place just outside the planet.

"But they're both super right now... how can that thing contain or control the power of the emeralds?!" She panicked, truly getting a grasp on just how fierce what they were dealing with was.

"I don't know... I don't see how it's possible... but the fact that it is makes me sick to my stomach. I wish I could be doing somethin' for 'em and not just standin' around here..." Knuckles growled, feeling so small and powerless for the first time in his life. He felt a gentle touch taking his right arm, and there was the lovely bat he'd come to know over the years.

"We all wish there was something we could do, Knuckie." Was her stone serious reply, as everyone continued the grim act of voyeurism. On screen, both hedgehogs could be seen quivering with the effort to keep their arms in place, the darker of the two moving a quaking hand toward his wrist.

As Shadow prepared to remove his rings, Sonic snapped to look at him abruptly.

"Don't use those rings yet! In a few minutes we're gonna need all the power we can get!" Without a word, Shadow consented to Sonic, turning back to their duty of holding off the gravity pull. Sonic had a plan... but little did anyone who loved him know, how drastic times had come to until he shared it with them."Listen up everybody! Our only hope of saving the galaxy is to throw all the energy we've got at this gravity field in **one **shot! Charge up and use the Sonic Power Cannon... then _launch me_ at it!"

A wave of reeling horror spun through the room, and Sonic's voice saying those words temporarily stole the air from the lips of a certain pink hedgehog. Her throat suddenly became a pain to her- a stinging, tightening. Amy felt a foreboding, dreadful feeling of objection to this plan.

"It's **way **too risky! We've never launched you from the power cannon as Super Sonic... we don't have any idea what'll happen to you, Sonic!" Tails objected instantly, his kind blue eyes wrought stressfully with objection.

"That gravity field is extremely powerful, Sonic! If you smash into it, it could be too much for your body to take!" Amy let out a short burst of a gasp, the room seeming to rotate as so many feelings were overwhelming her, crushing her... her mind was screaming. _Not Sonic. Not Sonic! I can lose anything, but Sonic...how can I go on without him, knowing he died for me?! No...this isn't happening...this can't be happening! It's not, it's not, it's __**not**__, no, NO..._

"_Amy..." _Cream's cracked voice was so pinched with emotion, it forced the kelly green eyes over to the young rabbit. "He won't do it, will he? He can't!" Amy suppressed her own misery as the little girl clutched the edges of her red dress, exploding into tears. "Mr. Sonic, I don't **want **you to die! _Please_, does someone have another idea?!" Cream begged, and Amy stroked her long ears in consolation, wishing she could break down and lose it herself. _No, no, no... _

"You mean to tell us there's a good chance Sonic won't even survive the attack?!" Knuckles yelled in resentment, only voicing the throbbing, unspeakable thought on everyone's mind. "Absolutely NOT!"

"He can't do it!" Amy protested finally, lunging toward Tails in his captains seat. Her fists clenched as she trembled with confrontation, unable to keep this in. "We _have _to come up with another plan! Sonic, **please**, talk to me, be reasonable!! Nobody thinks you should do this!" She begged in panic, pleading in vain against their only true option.

"Guys, I don't know if I can save the galaxy, but I **have **to try. And there's no way anybody is going to talk me out of it, so save your breath. Now, are you going to help me or not?" He knew he sounded sharp, cutting. But he knew his friends would never understand. Of course, right now, was one of those few times in Sonic's life that he was actually scared he was going to die. He knew it would probably happen if he did this, and if he thought too hard on it, it was easy to be selfish and want more time with his friends. But they were well running out of that, and when it all came down to the ultimate question... when it all came down to him choosing to save himself, or choosing to trade his safety for a chance at a normal life for the people he loved... Sonic would gladly die in an instant. Of course they'd never understand, especially her... but at the same time, she could be the only one amongst them who knew what he was feeling. Because Amy had said before and showed him, she would rather die herself than see it happen to him. He shared her thoughts exactly... and he hated how there was no time to paint that picture for his loved ones. Time had never gotten along with him very well, and he was swiftly running out of it to save his friends. As he readied himself for this extreme measure of heroism, he could hear her whimpering morosely, and he felt a clench at his heart- that this really could be the closing chapter between the two of them. Suddenly, the idea that he'd never get to tell her was doing a number on him, and he could feel the Chaos Emeralds willing strength into him against the tearful feeling clasping his heart. _'I never even got to tell her that. Not even once, and she might never get to hear it.' _

As Amy struggled to compose herself, an odd feeling engulfed her. There was a warmth, as if she were bathing herself in the sun, with not a sun to be unearthed in any near distance of this part of the galaxy. She suppressed a startled shout when as if talking in her ear, Sonic's voice came to her in this dire moment.

'_...and I love you, Amy. Please, forgive me, for being too damn stupid to take the time out to tell you that... if I don't come back from this, you'd __**better **__go out there__find somebody who will.'_

'_I won't have to...'_ Amy thought, her spirits taking an upturn as she was charged with an unexplained shot of faith. "You'll be right back..." She whispered to herself.

"Amy?" Cream's innocent gaze captured Amy's attention in a quizzical demand. The youngster must have heard her quiet mutter.

"It's alright, Cream. I'm ok." The hedgehog whispered to her younger sister figure, still stroking her affectionately.

"Hey- w-where's Cosmo?!" Tails brooded aloud at the last moment, baffled as to why the mysterious girl was absent. Cream turned her head in concern to look at Tails, then adapted a dutiful look.

"I'll go get her... she must still be outside! Amy, are you..."

"Don't worry about me, Cream. Go and make sure Cosmo is safe." Amy encouraged, and the little girl gave Amy's hand a loving squeeze before she turned, fleeing from the deck. As the door came to a close, it seemed to mark the beginning of the end of time. Because it was now dire and crucial to put this lethal plan into action.

"Ok, guys. Lets do it." Chris consented with a flat, tense voice. The others merely stared at the glowing spot on the screen, their hero, their friend, and all their happy days with him that could now be coming to a close...

"Great." Came Sonic's simple reply, having heard the simple but encouraging thought from the girl who needed him, preparing for the inevitable. It was truly time to face the music, the final battle, perhaps his last...

Amy stood, swirling in a world of uncertainty and hope, sickness, holding her breath as everybody set into motion. All the energy they could muster was now routing to the Power Cannon, and all the lights on board were systematically shut down. Now they all stood **paranoid **in the cold dark of the ship, waiting...it was so quiet...

"Cosmo!" a small voice distracted Cosmo from the chaos going on before her, and she turned to find the little rabbit racing toward her.

"Cream, what are you doing out here?!"

"I was sent to check on you... they're going to shoot Sonic at that planet using all the power we have through the Sonic Power Cannon!"

"What?! That's crazy, they can't! It could kill him!" The green girl shrieked, mortified by the risk.

"Don't remind me... they have no other choice!" Blue eyes met brown, sharing the same scared reflection. "Oh, I'm so nervous I can't even _look_!" Cream whimpered to Cosmo on the deck outside, covering her eyes as she trembled.

"I feel... _so_, helpless..." Cosmo whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she bawled her fists and held them against her chest in anxiety. It was at that moment, the jewel that had always peacefully donned her chest began to emanate a light. At first, she didn't know if she was being attacked, or if this had something to do with the elated, strong feeling that was suddenly crashing over her...

She took in a sharp gust of air when softly, as beautiful as the first day she'd ever heard it, her mother's voice poured into her eager ears...

'_This is the moment you've been waiting for... Cosmo, it's you. You can help save the galaxy and our clan...'_ She clasped the jewel tightly and felt its warmth, felt the almost forgotten affection of her own mother as she reached an epiphany.

"This... _this _is why I was sent here..." She saw herself crash landing on Sonic's planet, of all planets... being taken in by Sonic and his friends, the only ones to give the Metarex a taste of their own medicine in the entire galaxy... being the last true, pure survivor of her entire clan...

"Are you ok?" Cream asked cautiously, watching as the emerald haired girl turned to her with a whimsical, secretive smile.

"I... I truly do understand now- that there _can _be peace in the galaxy. And _I_ have the power to make it happen, Cream!"

"Wait...w-what do you mean?" Cream's expression became increasingly concerned, reaching for her friend in weariness. What did she mean, she had the power? Was Cosmo starting to lose it?

To put it simply, _no._

But the events that were about to play out had long since been waiting to happen, and the young rabbit was left in her own confusion as Cosmo's gem illuminated the open deck, her delicate form levitating into the open air as if lifted by some unseen, gentle set of hands. "Where are you **going**!" The child panicked, running forth in futility. Cosmo was far beyond reach now, her hands opening to fully reveal the brilliantly lightened jewel. She then clasped it tightly in both hands, squeezing it. She was now in the vision of everyone aboard, and everyone watched as the lovely light exploded into many pieces, her hands seeming to cast them out like sparkling pebbles of light. She was moving, flying through the air, changing, growing... as a flower reaches for the rain and blossoms into a breathtaking creation, Cosmo was seemingly blossoming- evolving for the intent of her cause. The buds that had been securely wrapped in green crowning her head erupted into glorious, attractive flowers. They were like a metaphor for her growing in strength, courage, confidence...purpose.

Everyone on board watched in a silent puzzlement, everything that was happening was too much. These moments were overwhelming the helpless viewers of this dangerous happening. They were all typically so wound around the words such as power, usefulness, talent. But today, unlike many days of doubt before, this was the time for their meek, insecure friend to prove her blessed worth.

"No, come BACK!" Cream's terrified, tear littered cry had everyone on board turn and acknowledge her, as she rushed back into the onboard deck to be with the others. Tails turned to her with unsaid morose in his eyes, scared of more bad news.

"What's wrong?"

"Cosmo's out there... I tried to stop her! She's going to go help stop Dark Oak!"

If Tails hadn't known apprehension or dread before, he was becoming familiar friends with it now.

--

"Huh, why are _you _here?" In all the chaos, Sonic was taken off guard by the appearance of the now fully evolved girl, who offered him no response. She simply glided on past, through the energy field they conflicted with as if it were a gentle rain. She was entranced, the full passion of the emeralds immersing her in power and durability.

'_My friends mean more to me than anything...that's why, I'll give up _everything _to save them.'_

"What's she **doing**?!" Tails emphasized as she entered the center of the planet, which promptly exploded with light. As it finally subsided, a breathtaking, gorgeous cherry blossom tree was sprawling along the entire top of the planet. As everyone took a moment to put the puzzle together, the gears in their minds slowed as it became painstakingly clear. Cosmo's voice filled the deck, confident and loving.

"It's alright...I have Dark Oak immobilized! Now you'll be able to destroy the Metarex...and save the galaxy. Please, don't worry about me...time is thinning." Everyone on deck looked to Tails, who's brow stressed increasingly as she spoke. "Just fire the power cannon. _Now_."

In the darkness, only the light from the stars giving them sight, everyone fell into a dead silence of mortification. How many friends would have to pay the ultimate price for their survival?

"But... if we fire the cannon... what'll happen to you?" Chris demanded, as Tails gaze slowly fell from the planet to his laps, eyes widened. He was feeling a long, slow churning of malady inside of himself. Suddenly, sharply, Tails painfully realized the doom Amy went through whenever Sonic was in the line of fire. All the same, he wouldn't- he _couldn't _take this away from Cosmo. He was sure she knew what she was doing... there's no way she'd leave him like this, was there?

"I-if she says not to worry, I **have **to trust her..." Tails murmured, and closing his eyes with the push of a button, the target range for the Blue Typhoon rose before him. He grabbed the handle for the firing aim, flipping the top up to reveal the trigger button. He sat still then, eyes glaring at the floor as he fussed internally. _'Think, Tails... __**think**__. Is there a real chance of her even surviving this? Is it likely?'_

"Tails, we've **got **to act immediately! Fire the cannon at my command!" Eggman's voice crackled into the darkness, alerting everyone's senses as they realized there was literally no time left. This was it. They were mere minutes from destroy, or be destroyed.

Everything, or nothing would come out of this. Amy watched with tortured eyes as Sonic jetted toward the power cannon, Shadow close at his heels. _'If only I could even just hug you, one last time, just in case of...'_

"Lock cannon into place and take aim!" Eggman barked, and unable to hold herself together anymore, Cream threw herself fully into Amy's arms, weeping with uncertainty. Amy held hers in with great difficulty, as support for the young child, though she was screaming inside herself.

"Get ready Sonic!" She heard, and as Sonic prepared himself in the power cannon, he was stunned to find Shadow following him. He threw the darker hedgehog a knowing smile, which he got in return. At once, they launched into powerful spin-dashes, the energy mounting beyond measure in their Super forms.

"Sonic and Shadow are attacking together!"

"Which means this blast will be twice as powerful..." Decoe and Bocoe gasped. It bettered their odds of success, but increased the chances of neither coming back alive...

"Here goes..." Chris's voice marked the point of no return, and everyone- even Knuckles, fearing for his old friends life, closed his eyes against the worst case scenario. Him and Sonic hadn't always seen eye to eye in his lifetime, but at this point, he really couldn't see himself without the upbeat, carefree hedgehog in his life anymore. They'd gone beyond friendship now, into brotherhood. And in that same brotherly way, he really did love Sonic deep down. _'Please, God, if I've never asked something of you before, grant me __**this**__...' _Knuckles was thinking, waiting...

"It's Sonic, Knux." A very quiet, soft female voice close by Knuckles ear was encouraging him- and it surprised him that Rouge could be so soft spoken. "You know Sonic." At that, Knuckles terse smile was both nervous and endearing.

"That's _exactly _why I'm scared shitless right now." He whispered back, and it struck her with a hit of sentimentality. Even after all the things Knuckles had seen Sonic come out of, he knew him so well, he couldn't help but be afraid of the thought losing him every time- regardless of how unlikely it was. Touched, the bat said nothing, but took the strong mitt clad hand in her own, and squeezed tightly in support. Though nothing more was said, Knuckles was grateful for the comfort, offering a squeeze back. And Rouge understood their soundless exchange completely.

"Sonic power cannon... fire!!" Eggman exclaimed, and when the cannon refused to shoot, clearly having to be a malfunction, everyone looked to Tails in horror to see what the problem was.

But it _wasn't _a malfunction, at all.

"R-roger..." Tails hissed, as his thumb trembled against the trigger. Tension mounted as he shook harder, until it became visible. Everyone watched as the young Captain let out a sudden howl of anguish, and slammed his forehead down against the dash of the weapon.

"Tails... I know this is difficult, but the galaxy is in danger, and time is running out! You must fire NOW." Tails closed his eyes tightly against the weight at his eyelids, and found it too great as it spilled over his bright fur.

"But I can't...what if Sonic never comes back out of this?! And what about Cosmo? I can't do that to her!" Everyone watched on in stunned silence. "Wasn't it a promise?" He continued, voice wavering "When everything has been finished..._you _said you would live along with us on our planet!!" He screamed, slamming his fist down with a mighty reverb as he addressed Cosmo.

"**Tails**." Eggman began again, his voice much more gentle than before. "Do you want her sacrifice to be pointless?"

"Impossible..." He whispered, closing his eyes as another onslaught poured. "I can't shoot her!"

"Do you have any idea what she's feeling right now? You traveled that far with her, of course you understand! Her and Sonic are trying to save us all-"

"Sure I know...still. I...I don't want-"

"Tails!" One more time did the deck fill with the sound of her voice, pleading... "For everything I've put you through, forgive me..." Cosmo's voice seemed to arise from nowhere, and Tails head snapped up at that.

"Cosmo! You've _never _caused me problems, don't say that! I've always been happy to help you..."

"Then please, promise me you'll do this last thing for me. I **need **you to push on that trigger, Tails. Please... I beg of you! You'll run out of time, and then-"

"It's too _hard_!!" He bawled, flicking the cover back over the trigger, shaking. "Because..." Tails became overwhelmed, swept away by his feelings for this girl. He couldn't control it, seeing everything they'd gone through together, all they'd overcome and accomplished passing through his mind- for this moment? For him to murder her in the end?! No... it couldn't be true. Nothing that ungodly could come out of all the good that they'd brought to this galaxy. He trusted her, didn't he? Of course he did. He'd always believed in Cosmo, even when she didn't herself. The only thing he never trusted her to do was hurt him. So far, she hadn't done him wrong. And now, she was asking for one more favor from him. Couldn't he give her this? His memories were like precious gems he was about to be robbed of...

He did the only thing that was left to do.

Trust her, trust Sonic, and just **believe**.

_Chaos is power, enriched by the __**heart**__._

_Believe, that good ultimately conquers bad._

"Cosmo... I _LOVE _YOU!!" He sobbed, throwing himself forward forcefully as he flipped the top back up. He gulped down air and tears, and before there was a chance to turn back or let it all fall apart, he pushed down on the trigger swiftly. With all of his friends on the edge of death, he had to bite the bullet. The deed had to be done quick. It was seconds later as Sonic and Shadow spiraled their way toward the planet, that Tails crumpled against the dash, consumed in body wracking cries. It was the most morose thing Amy had ever heard, and the last thing she remembered as Sonic and Shadow became graceful smudges of gold in her vision...

'_Oh my God... Sonic, my love, my reason for being here... this may be the last time I ever lay my eyes on you...' _

It was the intensity of knowing that in mere moments, one of the people she cared about was definitely going to die.

'_Please don't think like that, Amy...it isn't like you...'_

That's when it all blurred, dimmed as she headed toward the cold floor of the ship...she saw and heard nothing more, and the universe with everything in it faded into black.

_I don't want the night to __**Steal You Away**__..._

--

_So... O.O um... (pulls self off floor) THAT was extreme. A long chapter (well duh, think I owed that!) But as always this was quite a lot of action to fit into one chapter, so I broke it in two: before and after. In case anybody was wondering, the italicized thoughts that were happening between Sonic and Amy during this was possible because Sonic made a desperate wish inadvertently when he found out he could die that the Chaos Emeralds granted for him...in case he never saw her again. Also, the scene with Tails and Cosmo was done more like the Japanese version, because it was far more sentimental and touching. _

_So with part one of A Fearless Friend behind us, come back to see what happened in the aftermath- if the risky plan worked. And if it did or didn't, who makes it out of this epic fight alive? (Uh, unless of course you've SEEN Sonic X...m-most likely...in which case, come back anyway! LOL) As always, throw me a line just to beat me for ending it there, or lend me your thoughts, and I'll see ya real soon, Sonic X fans...;3_


	10. A Fearless Friend Pt 2

_Welcome back everyone! As I promised, as soon as I posted more Steal You Away art, I'd continue with the second last chapter... as always, I hope you thoroughly enjoy. x3 Please, be my guest. Get ready for this one, as Amy begins to come back into the here and now..._

--

**Steal You Away**

"Sonic... Sonic, get up, would ya? She's comin' to!" Amy wasn't entirely sure what was happening- not yet even cracked back into reality, the disembodied voice became clearer as her blurred eyes came to a slow open. Her head was in a slight pain, but it was nowhere near the terror that gripped her when her brain finally woke up.

_Planet imploding-super sonic and hyper shadow-sonic power cannon- not happening not happening, no no NO- dead lifeless chaos emeralds- Cosmo fighting- suppressing dark oak- can't lose them both- this might be the last time I ever lay eyes on you..._

"SONIC!!" Her dry throat let out a sharp, frightened cry as she jolted upright- scared of this new world to wake up in without him. Her fingers were grasping the sheets tightly enough to feel the bite of her own nails, and her breathing was labored.

"Well... looks like _she's _back to normal..." Came the wry reply, and Amy looked wildly toward the speaker to find a scarlet smirking echidna. Seconds later, her eyes still on Knuckles face, she felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms grasp her, gloved hands taking hold of her arms to pull her in against a familiar chest. She was still a little confused- the last thing she remembered, Sonic and Shadow were glittering stars in the sky, getting nearer and nearer the threatening planet. All at once, she was here in this recovery bed. Suddenly, it wasn't a frightening new world, but the same old place she loved dearly. And this... this was definitely Sonic, somehow, though she hadn't seen him come in. So, his never-ending streak of good luck held up as usual, God love him. But more importantly, she was glad to have him near to her now, and not out of her reach.

_He was embracing her!_

"Glad to have ya back! Whoa, I'm with ya, I'm here..." He said in his casually cool voice, and she grasped his back quills as she barked a sob against his chest.

"Oh my GOD! I-I _**hate**_ you! I hate you for scaring me like that! I'm so glad you're _here_... how did you come in without me knowing?!" She howled, Sonic's animated laughter filling in the background. Knuckles, looking ever so slightly bashful at the scene (_Man. Weird seeing Sonic gettin' on like that... with her...but yet-uh- nice to see him actually enjoying himself, y'know. Without the risk of him dyin' & all that._)

"He's been here the **whole **time. At the foot of this bed talkin' to me, like a dog." Knuckles snorted, and Amy couldn't help her impish grin as she turned on the now diffident looking blue hedgehog.

"Nah, that's where he always stays." The two hedgehogs shared a laugh at this, until the pinker of the two swivelled in all seriousness toward the other.

"So is that true, Sonic? You've been here the whole time?" She prodded in a girlish squeal, leaning in as his nervousness mounted, scratching at the back of his head. "Were ya worried about me?" Her girlish voice peaked in a high note, and Knuckles hissed out entertained laughter at Sonic's embarrassment.

"Uh, w-well ya see- Kn-Knuckles stayed 'til ya woke up!! He was the one who brought you back here. He took care of ya 'til I got back." Sonic unveiled, and at that Amy rounded on Knuckles, who flushed considerably.

"I-I wasn't just- well, I didn't know what happened to ya I was just bein'- oh, you're AWAKE NOW aren't you ya blue pest!" He barked in his usual hot-headed manner, waving a fist in Sonic's amused direction. "Whatever, you're obviously ok, I'll leave you two _**lovebirds **_alone." Knuckles announced with the lifting of a large mitt in dismissal, laughing at his own joke as he exited.

The laughter was shortly turned to grumbling & cussing as a well aimed, pointed red sneaker caught him in the back of the head. The smug owner didn't even have time to re-collect it before he was tackled, taken off guard by the powerful young woman.

"OAH SONIC you don't understand what it means to me right now to have you here! I thought I wasn't ever going to _see _you again, what would I do without your pretty blue fur, your green eyes!-"

"Wait, _pretty_?" Sonic cringed, then laughed at her death hold. "AGKK! Ehh, take it easy Ames, it's no biggie... I only saved the galaxy-"

"Sonic the HEDGEHOG!! I've never been so SCARED in all my life!! What would I have done if you'd-" Her voice cut out for a moment, and Sonic was flushing nervously as she clung to him, trying to compose herself. "If you'd!-If I lost _youu-ah_!!" Her voice reached the top of her vocal scale, and he cut in with an answer to offer.

"Dated Shadow?" He exploded in laughter at her angry face, then willingly took the huge double punch in the arm he earned from the riled up girl. "Ow, OW! I deserved that, I deserved it!" He insisted, holding out his hands at her raised fist. She dropped it, and promptly re-attached herself, similar to the day that he arrived back on Mobius for the first time since he was transported to earth.

"You DID!" She snarled, then took note of the slightly morose look gracing the edges of his mouth and eyes. It was then that she became acutely aware, at some point, he'd been crying. She waited a moment, watching as if she could figure out what he was thinking without words. Finally, she spoke to the transfixed hedgehog. "Sonic..." Her voice switching from taunting to gentle caused his eyes to lift to her, and he knew without asking, she wanted to know what was bothering him.

"I know what you're gonna ask me. And one of the reasons I'm here is 'cuz...well..." His gaze hugged the corner of the bed for a minute, and then he shuffled in closer to her, resting a hand over one of hers. She took this as a grand sign to be prepared for something, and she held her breath, waiting as a saddened lime green gaze found her. "I wanted to be the one here to tell you this." Her gut fell, like a boulder tumbling from a cliff. _This is bad... this is __**really **__bad..._ if only she could escape this moment.

"Amy... Shadow is missing. Nobody has seen him since we beat the Metarex. And Cosmo..." His ears began to fall then, his morose stare still upon her. "Ames, she didn't make it back."

"...y-you don't. You **can't **mean..." She began to shake her head violently against it, but the look in his eyes confirmed it. Without another word she collapsed forward into his waiting arms, and he stayed with her, waiting out the grief that she couldn't dream of holding in. All she could feel was numb; a dull, shocked numb feeling throughout. The only thing that registered in her mind was Sonic's hand, directing a soft pattern of comfort down her quills as she sobbed.

--

_Earlier..._

Sonic the hedgehog stared into the brilliant light of a calm new planet, a sense of loss indefinitely promising that he'd never see his newfound friend ever again. With a sadness that many couldn't detect from the young hedgehog, he closed his eyes in a solemn reverence in her honor.

'_Goodbye, Cosmo..._' Was his lone thought, before he met with the scarlet eyes of Shadow. Without saying anything more, it seemed to Sonic that Shadow knew he was ready. The black hedgehog jerked into action- as if sensing Sonic needed a farewell before their duty.

"Chaos..." The gruffer of the two bellowed, throwing his arms out.

"CONTROL!!" Sonic roared, tossing forth the last reserve of energy he possessed to this final deed.

Like a ghost of a whisper, Cosmo's voice could be heard for the final time as the planet seemed to erupt into millions of minuscule seedlings...

'_The seeds of my clan will spread through the galaxy and find places to grow... Please. Understand, I am at peace. And now... __**goodbye**__.'_

All at once, the calming moment switched to a bout of hysteria as the groups realized the planet was about to release it's whole reserve of energy.

"If the planet egg lets out all it's energy, the others won't have time to get away!" Sonic panicked, thinking on all the people caught in the crossfire of this mayhem. "I have to MOVE!!" He said wide eyed, thrusting himself toward almost certain doom. "CHAOS-" He was cut short as the red tipped hedgehog plowed forth at him, embedding a fist that began to drive Sonic away from the disaster. "HOLD ON, SHADOW!" he yelled, but it was too much for him after everything that had happened. As Sonic fell into his arms in a state of unconsciousness, the black hedgehog's features were graced with a warm smile.

'_I knew it would be too much for you... you've done enough for today, hedgehog.'_

He then sent the hero spiraling back toward the Typhoon, slipping off his power rings shortly thereafter.

"Sorry friend, but _I'm _taking over- after all, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?" He spoke in his bemused tone, preparing his body for the ultimate test.

'_You're too stubborn to know when to quit, faker. I am a lone creature, devoid of connections, un-missed in death. Your absence would bring grief to those who know you. Now return to the ones who love you... they're scared for you. Good luck, Sonic the hedgehog...until we meet again.'_

With that, Shadow the hedgehog proved his worth as he launched himself into the full midst of it all- endless, overwhelming light.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!!" He screamed, and with no hesitation, catapulted himself into the disaster waiting to happen. There was a mighty explosion, and as everyone came to realize just what had occurred, it began to sink in just how true of a hero that Shadow the hedgehog really was. As Sonic watched on from the edge of the typhoon, he felt many things. A mix of anger and appreciation that Shadow sent him back here instead of risking him. A pride that the dark hedgehog had managed it all on his own. And above all else, a sadness... and a hope that he hadn't lost two good friends that day. With the power of Chaos still stirring inside of him, he had a strong feeling that this wasn't the last time he'd see his devious rival.

'_Take care of yourself out there, Shadow...'_

And now, a new sadness to come to terms with. Footsteps pattering against metal could be heard in Sonic's radius, and he took a glance to see quickly moving red & white sneakers. As Sonic watched his best friend of all time racing to the outside deck, chest heaving, eyes frantic, he knew what he was looking for. He touched down behind Tails, expression grim, eyes dismal. Tails turned to meet his unusually forlorn looking best friend, who now moved toward him soundlessly.

"Sonic?" He said gently, but Sonic said nothing, only continuing to close the distance between them. He knew what losing someone in a mission could do to Sonic. If he could bring everyone home alive, then he'd do it- even in exchange of himself. "Ehhh Sonic, I know you're mad at me- but, I!-"

Tails abruptly ended the sentence when looking utterly ashamed, Sonic gently took one of Tails hands in both of his, and placed something tiny and rounded into the palm.

"_Here_, Tails..." Sonic's voice was low, and there was no trace of a smile to be found. He closed his eyes then, seeing his little buddies eyes begin to quiver with fresh tears. He was frightened he might join him... to see Tails so hurt affected him deeply. "Sorry..." his voice was softer now, sympathetic. "I looked for Cosmo, but... _this _is all I found." He still hadn't opened his eyes, scared of seeing his younger brothers pain. This was the most rare but stinging moment in a hero's life. And that was the failure to bring someone home alive.

"...a..._seed_..." Tails voice tightened considerably, forlorn and tormented, a single sparkling droplet landing directly on the last evidence of Cosmo. With eyes shut, the sounds of Tails desperately struggling not to lose it was painstakingly clear. He groaned with the effort of not sobbing, and feeling so much dizzying loss at once, Tails took a few shaking, weak steps toward the only family in his life. He clutched the seed tight against his chest, as if it were the reason he were alive. Then his head met soft blue fur, and his bawled fists embraced against Sonic, as if willing some of his goodness for himself in this dark time. He was reeling from the shock, and Sonic was so heartbroken, he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything, because he had to be strong for Tails. He couldn't break down. Suddenly, Sonic felt the rush of tears gliding against his fur, instantly soaking in.

"_Oh, Sonic!!"_ Tails voice was utterly raw, broken and lost. He swallowed a sob thickly as he lifted his fist with the seed to his tear-littered face. "It's not true... just a second ago that was _Cosmo_! Why did this have to happen?!" He began to grow delirious in his grief, striking Sonic's chest as he tried to keep it in. "Answer... ANSWER ME!" Tails bawled. "I-I-I thought you could have saved her... t-this never happens!! I..." He choked out a few sobs, his body trembling furiously. "I believed in you. I BELIEVED IN YOU!!" At that point, Tails couldn't remain standing. He merely collapsed to the cold, steel deck, stricken with his own tears. He sat looking at them sliding across spotless red pointed sneakers, landing near the golden buckle. He was devastated, sobbing as Sonic hung his head.

_It was so hard._

Harder than the impossible task he'd pulled out of mere minutes ago. He could say nothing, he was just dead inside, listening. "It's not fair... now I'll never _see _her again!" It was then that Sonic knelt before the fox, eye to eye, feeling the guilt and grief pushing it's way to the top of him. Sonic had actually reached his limit, and his trembling gloved fingers curled around the young boy's shoulders.

"Tails... i-if I could have, I...I would have traded her life for mine, I would _never_..." It was then that Tails eyes flew open in horror, seeing the shimmer that captured the light of the scattering seeds, quivering at the edge of Sonic's eye. "I would _never _put you through this if I could've changed it..." They stayed frozen like that in time, a moment that Tails began to come back to reality, grabbing a hold of his senses. He could only look at his older brother crying for the first time, and realized what he was putting him through. Suddenly, he felt so selfish.

"_I made you cry_... don't **SAY **THAT! I can't _believe _what I've said to you! Sonic, please don't listen to me, d-don't cry..."

The younger of the two carefully swabbed away the single tear, and it caused a slight quivering smile to grace the hedgehogs lips. "Sonic, I never meant what I said... I'm so ungrateful to you. I could've lost _you _in all of this too, and all I could do was-I never- you saved us and I just- oh, _Sonic_, I don't even know how to handle this..._I'm so sorry_..."

"C'mere." Was all the elder of the two whispered. And with that, the seeds of Cosmo's clan jettisoning all around them like brilliant stars, he held his little brother in the quiet air of space; until he could cry no more.

'_Don't be __**sad**__, Tails. Whenever you miss me, just look for me... right here beside you.'_

--

Amy was lying in her bed of her on board room, feeling so dead and empty inside.

She hadn't seen Sonic since she'd left the recovery room, Shadow was MIA, and Cosmo... her body trembled with repulsion, with a need to be free from the torment that name now caused her.

Once a source of joy and laughter on the ship, the name Cosmo now fell heavily, sharply on the ears. It pained to think of her young face, her pure intentions, her cruel life... to be used like a pawn in a game by the Metarex who tore apart everyone she loved, everything she believed in... to steal her eyes and ears, to use them against her... and now, the final and last blow, to take the very spark of life- to purge and rob the sweet breath of life from her lips.

Tails had quite simply broken their hearts tonight.

When Sonic touched down, he was a changed hero. Amy- after nearly having the life robbed from her herself- after forcing herself to the limits again to get Sonic back- after the dramatic event of watching Tails murder the person he loved...

If any person could feel on top of the world after that, they were definitely devoid of the feeling of grief. She was so ill with the suddenness of it, so taken aback. She never even heard her door open and close, the individual silently drawing nearer and nearer, as she held her beloved necklace close against her chest. The only time she noticed the change in the room was the slight weight added to the bed, and she found her blue muse sitting despondently there. She reached for him, already sensing his pain. She knew he'd definitely been beating himself up over what happened since he left the recovery room. Little did she know everything that had happened between Tails and himself earlier.

"Sonic..." she offered coaxingly, and her voice was quite muted as he hadn't even turned to look at her. Although he couldn't see her, he knew she was moving toward him, and that was a small comfort to him. It made him smile. "Sonic, please talk to me..." She pleaded, a hand finding one of his tanned arms.

"I think..." Sonic's ears drooped a little, his smile faint- still present, but tinged with sadness. "I think I may have let Tails down." He confessed lowly, still not meeting her gaze. She saw it, now. He was feeling shameful of himself.

"S-Sonic!" Amy revolted, placing a hand on his face in protest. She forced him to meet her eyes, and she saw the embarrassment in them. It crushed her. "Don't say that! That's horrible! You haven't let anybody down, if anything you did just the opposite!" He offered her another weak smile, touching her hand gently before moving from it.

"Amy..." Sonic was now standing, crossing the room and leaning against her viewing window. "I thought that maybe, it might have to happen someday. I guess I didn't really wanna believe it."

"Believe what?" She pressed, fingertips finding her bottom lip, as she stressed over what he may say next. It took a moment for the words to roll off his tongue, and they didn't come easily.

"That I've...t-that I _killed_ somebody. Shadow and I-"

"_Don't _start getting like that!" Amy scolded, startling Sonic with her heated voice as she stood beside him, in his face now with her fiery spark ablaze in deep green eyes. "Sonic, you are **one **person. You're _one_, and if it wasn't for you, not one person across this galaxy would be **alive **right now! Don't you get that?"

Sonic's smile was bittersweet. To any normal being, sacrificing one person for many others was common sense. To a hero... that one person means everything, if they're a person lost.

"I never wanted to hurt Tails." He shook his head. "He's really shook up over this. Shadow is..."

Sonic's smile was mournful. "I just...I can't believe it. Can you? It's like he shows up again and we thought he was back in the game. Only to end up... he pushed me out of the way, you know that? He made it seem like he wanted me hurt, but really he just took one for the team..."

"Sonic..." She began again, but he was looking at his feet, wincing slightly.

"Amy?" She wondered why his gaze held on to the pointed toes of his sneakers. "D-ya mind... comin' to my room with me?"

Everything stopped as she stared at the forlorn hedgehog before her. Never, ever in her time on the ship, had she gone to or been in Sonic's room. He rarely spent his time there either, but when he did, he slept. She was surprised by his invite. When his light eyes finally met hers in a silent plea, she simmered slightly, nodding.

"Lets go." She said calmly, and as he stood, she noticed how he closed his eyes against the strain. His body had definitely worn itself down and needed some healing time. She had never seen one person, withstand the unbelievable amount that he had. The grief, the abuse, the fear... They should all be so happy, so free, celebrating even... but the loss they'd all undergone shrouded that bliss in a fog of hurt and anger at how their innocence had been pilfered- how they'd lost such strong bonds to someone so early. They couldn't help resenting losing a good friend. She gingerly took his hand, and he gave her a soft squeeze in answer, the both of them moving toward his onboard room. As they moved through the door she gently touched his back, surprised by a dampness there.

"Sonic, you're wet!" She sputtered as she looked at her hand. Sonic hated to be wet, so she questioned it.

"Yeah, I got a shower. I don't know why... I felt like maybe I could wash off the dirty feeling." His smile was distant as he placed himself on his couch & stared at his gloves. "Does that sound weird?"

"No..." Amy sat beside him now after kicking the door closed, and she put a hand over his clasped ones. "Why do you feel dirty?"

Sonic stared down at their hands, wondering wether or not he should be doing this. Sonic never relished in speaking his mind- though he now found a safe haven in her. He never used to relieve the burdens from it, the years came down like a torrent of suffering and sorrow he'd endured in his short life. But with all that had happened... with so much **pain **to bear _alone_... he'd never been through _this _before. He'd never had to truly watch someone he'd gotten close to... expire. At his hands. Perhaps the pain would be too much for him to carry this time.

"I'm gonna trust you to this one." His lip upturned in her direction. "Ok? Coz... you've got a knack for keepin' things on the down low. I know you've never told anyone what I told ya before..." there was a sense of praise in that statement as he continued "You've kinda done me that favor, perhaps it's time I start payin' back. You're always dishin' out to me."

"Point made." She whispered, viewing the once tightly locked hedgehog, now knowing she was perhaps his only place to turn when he was feeling the burn of things. She looked upon him in uncertainty, a muted fear, but above all else, awe at his trust. What made this amazing hero go from running at the sight of her to allowing her to be his confidant?

"You want me to keep this-"

"Under wraps, if possible..." He chuckled, still not looking at her with his cheeks aflame, and he watched her hand squeeze against his in a vow.

"If you ask me to Sonic, y-you know-_Oah_, I swear I _will _take it to the grave." Sonic still wore a smile, because that was her way of letting him know how serious she'd take his request. But a shudder ran up his spine at the word.

"Amy... what if things, y'know- what if stuff has gotten so deep, that... I dunno, we won't go back to the way things were?" She then got a view of his green eyes, no bars before them, and it was overwhelming, the amount of heaviness that bore down in them. He fidgeted then, feeling so exposed, still new to testing the waters of speaking his mind. "What if... I mean Tails, is... Cream really liked Cosmo, and..." He put his head in his hands now, squeezing his eyes shut tight, so many images in his head, but still he held the strength of a titan in him- no tear taking hold of his senses yet. He was the strongest to walk aboard that ship. But it stunned Amy more than anyone's tears, to see his _frustrations_, leeched from his mind and unveiled on a platter before her.

"Sonic..." Amy's voice was different- low, calming- so different that Sonic looked up like lightening to meet her gaze, to read the strange tone. Was he _scaring _her? "Cosmo...she knew what she had to do. And no matter how great of a hero you are, no matter how much power Shadow possessed... with or without any of us, she **was **going to do that. It wasn't anyone's failure." Amy smiled sadly now, and remembering the smile of a silenced friend, she allowed the tears to come. "It was Cosmo's moment. She was **proud **of what she did. She _wanted _that. And if she knew that you _blamed _yourself..." Amy couldn't help it if she tried. She draped herself over Sonic, all tears and strong arms, and squeezed him securely- as if willing the darkness out of him.

"Everything we've ever known- every person, every _planet_- how can you blame yourself?!" She moaned, and Sonic sat in his usual silence, eyes wide as his head was on her shoulder, listening. "How could you think you did anything wrong? Cosmo was brave! She wanted to do everything it took. And you were _just _like her. You and Shadow- it could've been all over. Mobius, earth, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Chaotix, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails-" She ranted, gasping in a breath before she sat back to look at him. He was listening to her words, but his eyes were distant, taking it in. "Me,_ you_..." Her voice quivered, and that brought his eyes back to hers.

"Without Cosmo's sacrifice, no matter who caused it, she had to give herself for the rest of us living! And she did that by choice, because she's noble, like you! Don't you sit here and tell me you feel _guilty_ for what you've done. Because you've..." She bawled a fist and scrubbed it across her eyes, sniffling before she dropped it to her knee. "You know if you could, you would have taken her place. But it **had **to be Cosmo, Sonic! And you've given me a second chance at life. You proved me wrong, when I thought I failed you. You are _one _hedgehog, Sonic. Don't you know how amazing you are?! Sometimes you've been one against **everyone**-"

"I've never been _one _hedgehog." Suddenly his voice perked up, his eyes closed factually, rubbing the back of his head. "If I'm not just totally insane, I do recall another one gettin' me outta that stupid water balloon..."

"Oh, please. You know you can't get far from me." She gave a watery chuckle, and he gave her a one armed rope-in.

"Nahh, I'm kinda glad ya started stalkin' me!" He teased, making her bark laugh. "Seriously... imagine the crap we'd be in now if you'd have stayed on Little Planet. I'd still be floatin' around that orb somewhere right now!"

"Or stuck on Prison Island." She grinned, and he snorted at that. "Or at the bottom of the ocean with Octobot. Or floating around barbequed in space- Or with that freaky shark hanging out with those creepy, _disgusting _fish Metarex-"

"Alright, **alright**!" Sonic whooped, exploding into laughter, which promptly ended with a loud "OW!" He glanced at her wearily, taking note of her suspicious, low brow.

"Sonic..." She said coaxingly. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Amy..." Sonic guffawed, then hissed out in pain. "Don't mean to sound like a complete wuss, but- jeez,_ uncle_!" He joked for mercy, rubbing one of his back quills with one eye closed. "I'm hurtin' here...i-is there anything..." He looked around the room shamefully at first, then leaned in so close to her ear- and still she barely caught the whisper. "Is there anything I can... take?"

"I _knew _you were- oOOoh you're so stubborn!" She scolded, swatting his hand away from the quill to inspect it herself. She then sat back from it, shaking her head and clucking her tongue in disapproval. "Well, gimme the low down, Sonic." She demanded, standing and going into his bathroom. "Jeez- you mean to tell me you don't even know what you have in your own on board bathroom? There's ibuprofen in _here_!"

"Low down on **whut**?" Sonic's sauce-tinted remark reached her ears, averting her from laughing at him. She returned to him with two mouthwash cups filled with water, and a travel bottle of pills clasped between her teeth. She spat it out in his laps, and he looked on her bemused. "Always safe, carryin' pill bottles in yer mouth."

"Yeah, well-_tell_ me, now. What hurts the most, Sonic?" She offered him the first cup of water as he popped the top, taking two. He accepted the second, then stretched his body with a wince, working out each muscle against the evident strain.

"Jeez, tough one..." He smirked, and that comment seemed to encourage her distress.

"_Son_ic, oah I **wish **you'd just take better care-"

"K, I'm actually gonna vote on the kicks." He pointed to his feet, frowning. "He had me runnin' nearly the whole time in that stupid orb. By the time ya found me I felt like _road_kill."

"Well that's always good to know. Do you have those sneakers _outside _the tub when you wash or something?! I've never seen someone so **obsessed **with their shoes-"

"Whudda ya _doin_'?!" Sonic lifted his legs humorously, evading the hands that dove for his sneaker clad feet.

"Helping. Now would you relax?" She ordered, peeling off her white gloves and laying them daintily on the arm of the couch. She bark laughed as she turned back to him, who was watching her very wearily, slowly putting his own gloves over the back of the chair. "You don't need to take off _your _gloves, silly." She heckled. He flushed at this indignantly, glowering.

"I-I knew that. I _wanted _to." He said unconvincingly, watching with reserved concern as she reached for his sneakers again.

"What're ya gonna do with 'em?" She watched his tense form dully as she merely slipped them off, dropping them to the floor by the couch. They then exchanged grins, his a touch embarrassed.

"See? That wasn't so scary was it?" She said sarcastically, kicking off her own boots as she scooted back against the plush chair comfortably. "Up!" She pipped, patting her laps, and he looked at her with protest.

"Naaaah Amy, C'mon, no way- I _can't _ask you to do that-"

"Funny, I don't recall you asking, just me offering." She quirked a brow, patting her laps again to reinforce her kind gesture. "Why, what did you think we were doing?" She smirked, and he merely reddened, hastily putting his feet up into her waiting laps. She had to chuckle at how tense he was, seeing he was clearly not used to a lot of contact. He felt her hands begin a slow, invigorating pattern, the stress set deep in his muscles unfolding. She peeped up at him as his tension ceased, and he let out a low, long sigh of relief.

"Uhhm, that's- man, holy sweet _God_..." Amy bark laughed at Sonic's evident exultation, his eyes coming closed in bliss.

"Puh! I'm just getting warmed up!" Amy boasted, grinning down at her hands work. "Sonic... you know, anything I can do to make you feel happy, I'll do it." She said softly, her tone affectionate. "You know that if it makes you happy, then I am too."

Sonic closed his eyes again, this time because he knew the strange burning sensation in his eyes could only mean tears were threatening. He couldn't help it... after everything they'd gone through today, after the tumultuous encounter with Tails- Sonic really felt the value of being able to calm down from the hard and fast. And it hurt him now to think back on how many times he really did take this, this simplicity- **took her**- for granted. Thinking about Tails and the situation he'd been put in today, he found his thoughts putting him in the young foxes place. He thought of his own thumb trembling against the trigger, knowing that Amy was on the other end. That he'd hurt her, that he'd remove her and everything that came with her from his life. Imagining if it had been Amy, and he'd been the one responsible for killing her to save the world... he realized, with a slight start, in the end they'd have had to restrain him, and someone else would have to do it against his will. He himself would never have been able to do that to Amy. He'd think of how he promised to protect her, how he vowed to never leave her alone, how his heart had never thudded that frantically until she developed a habit of glomping him. And it reminded him of something she'd said about him once... 'if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic.' He understood what she meant by this statement now. And, he also came to understand, he returned those same feelings for her. If it came down to him having to destroy her... that was the one thing Sonic the Hedgehog was powerless to do.

'_All I want to tell you is how much this means to me, to be able to be myself here with you now- to show you that I care about you more than I've ever bothered to show..._'

And suddenly, Sonic was so sick of the waiting. He was tired of the grief, of the fighting, of the anger, of hurting a person who had only loved him from the day they met for the sake of his duties. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be spending time with her. And he wanted to make sure, he wouldn't put off telling her that for another week- another month- another year.

'_You've always known how deeply she affects your life...it's time to stop keeping her in the dark, hedgehog.'_

"Amy..." His voice was weak at first, and he cleared it to shake off the emotion clinging. Her ears perked, and she raised her head in the corner of his vision. He avoided her gaze directly, for fear of her wondering about him misting up.

"Sonic?" She encouraged, him seeming half asleep to her as he was nuzzled securely into the crook of the couch. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No, I-" He rethought that. "-uh yeah, but- remember that field back home we used to train in after you started hanging out with us?"

"The one that Tails sprained one of his tails in when I lost grip on my hammer?" She murmured with a flush, Sonic unable to keep in a shout of laughter at that memory.

"Yeah, same one we used to play red rover in back when everyone lived around that forest..."

"You were too rough in that game, you went through too fast!" Amy jested, smacking at his leg.

"Did not! That was nowhere **near **fast, trust me-"

"Oh no, I wouldn't think it was for _you_-wait, what about this field? "

"Oh! Right, I uh..." The smile faded from Sonic's face as he looked to the side with arms folded behind his head, contemplative. She watched him curiously, wondering why he'd grown so serious. "Amy, when we get home, I think-" He paused to flick a gaze up at her, then looked away abruptly when they met eyes, flushing. "I'd like ya to meet me there, if ya could. Tomorrow, where we usually meet."

Amy seemed thrilled, perking up in excitement, making him jump ticklishly when she squeezed one of his feet.

"You mean that huge tree we used to carve our best Eggman insults on?"

"That's the one." Sonic's lips curled upward at the memory, at their young selves howling in the grass after a particularly good one from Tails. Now Amy was beyond curious.

"Sonic, why exactly would you like me to go _there_?" She continued her massage, missing the warmed look on the cobalt hero's face. "It's been so long since we went to that place..."

"Because, we've got somethin' important to do there that I'm gonna need your help with. Don't even ask what it is, though. I ain't bitin'."

"So you just expect me to go on this expedition without even knowing what it is?!" She demanded, making Sonic's grin widen.

"Yeap!"

"Well... Oah, I _hate _that you know me so well." She huffed, yanking on one of his legs and making him guffaw.

"Nahhh ya don't."

"Shuddup!" She flushed, tickling him behind his leg and gaining a playful glare. The look softened, as she noticed him wiggling to get comfy and wince. "Sonic, do your back quills hurt?"

"I- y'see,-"

"Well, I know they are. But you can try to convince me otherwise, if you wanna waste your breath."

Sonic growled as he flipped over onto his stomach, now concealing his large beam into the comfort of the couch. "That's better." Came the pink hedgehog's saucy reply- and moments later he resisted the urge to drool at Amy's fingers working out the ache of his back. The thing was... he'd never gotten anything like this in his life. Ever. He always just found a place to rest at the end of a hard days work, and would try to sleep the ache off for whatever came in the morning. Being treated this way was something he used to view as a weakness. Until... well, until he came to understand just how damn good it was to be fussed over sometimes. It wasn't weak, it was... a part of everyone, really. Everyone eventually needed someone in their life who appreciated them, _all _of them, devotedly. Knuckles found that in Rouge (somehow, though it wouldn't be how he'd plan his dream relationship)... poor Tails had found that in Cosmo, and had unfortunately lost it.

And right now, Sonic was so pleased to just relent from being a title, and accept the normal treatment. After all, he was Sonic. Not just Sonic the Hedgehog, but a guy who kept a girl worried at night, wondering how he was, hoping to hear _how _he was doing, and not just what he did. It was a part of him he'd been afraid of until he realized, it was that one thing keeping his life from being full and complete. He'd always been scared of it, because years of being told he was a hero had made him forget he was anything but. **Until her**. She made him feel like something worth fussing over, something worth saving, something worth waiting for. And he was going to make sure now, he would be afraid of nothing anymore. Lying there on his onboard couch, unable to voice all this from a fear of emotion taking over, Sonic drew his eyes up to the serene but pretty form of the girl who loved him. And he _looked _at her. Really looked at her, for the very first time, and on her well known features he was seeing what he was missing. The person who loved it all, from his obsessive chili dog eating to his fear of punctuality- his need for floaties in a pool, his hyperactivity that could classify him as potentially A.D.H.D. There was the girl he'd feared so strongly to let near, but who endlessly forgave him all of it. And as his vision blurred, her oblivious as she massaged him, he knew that this trip had changed everything- because he refused to see another day that might lead her further away- and from knowing that he did indeed love this girl. He would meet her tomorrow in that field, on time, and start paying off some well earned debt to this girl. And this time, it was because _he _wanted to be near _her_. He closed his eyes tightly and arched his back up into her fingers, feeling the dampness near his eyes against his folded arms.

Of all the things Sonic had heard, seen or endured in his life... nothing.

**Nothing **blew his mind as much as this lovely, selfless girl still standing beside idiot him, after all this foolish time they'd lived and wasted.

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Baby I'm amazed by the way you pulled me out of time_

_Hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you..._

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I __**really **__need you..._

_Baby I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something..._

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Baby I'm a man, & maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me..._

_Baby, won't you help me __**understand**__?_

--

_Oh my God, so, I think I might need a new box of Kleenex! :'3 Jeez, that one was a stinger for me, I'm such a wuss. X3 I can't believe the very last chapter is just around the corner, and of course the ending we were all waiting for that never did take place in Sonic X. Wow, has this story ever come full circle-and thank you to everyone for reading this so far! Over 100 reviews isn't too shabby. XD It's amazing how much people have taken to this piece of writing, and I'm very grateful. ;3 Next chapter we land back on Mobius for episode 78- So Long, Sonic (Which makes me sad, so I've decided to call it The Shining Road- & I'll explain that then, too.) Thanks again everyone, I'll be seeing you next chapter. So until next read, Sonic X fans..._


	11. Chapter 10: The Shining Road

_This could've been two chapters, but I wanted this to be the final one- so the result is one FAT, FAT... FAT chapter. x3 Also, It's listed as ch 11 but technically it's chapter 10, seeing Chapter 9 was done in two parts._

_The song lyrics you will find throughout this chapter belong to the title of it as well: The Shining Road. It's better known as Hikuru Michi, and it is the theme that plays in the background of Amy and Sonic's Japanese ending of them meeting in a misted field. I thought it was very fitting for this chapter... henceforth, I bring you for the final time Sonic X fans, to where we will finally leave the Blue Typhoon. We touch down and enjoy the lush grass, flowing rivers and flowered terrain of Sonic's home planet- Mobius..._

---

_Our world is under a spell_

_Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears_

_Boy, let's go together to find that charm,_

_To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true..._

**Steal You Away**

Final Chapter:

_The Shining Road_

As Shadow peeled his paining eyes opened, a blur lining his vision, he felt the dull throb pulsing through his body. He was in immense pain... but at least he was alive to feel it.

"Shadow! You're awake!" He heard the growling pep of Dr. Eggman's voice, though he wasn't in focus.

"Doctor..." he said with difficulty. "You're alright... the others?"

"All made it back alive, thanks to the chance you took out there."

"Sonic?..."

"Every bit as loud mouthed and arrogant as he was when he left this cursed planet." This caused the slightest quirk of a grin on Shadow's face, before it fell from the effort. "I'm glad you're up, now I can re-administer your power rings! They'll help speed along your recovery..."

"...th-thank you..." Came the grateful hedgehog's rasped whisper, and though he now returned to closing his eyes, he could faintly feel the Doctor's gloved hand, resting over one of his folded arms.

"Erm, regarding that, no. Thank you..." Eggman's typically sinister voice was unusually sincere, and it caused Shadow to open one blurry eye one last time. "I must confess, I...am very grateful. You see what you did out there was _quite _the phenomenon. I apologize for keeping your memories from you... I am in your debt. I confess, I have never been in the company of one who would genuinely like to see me alive. I promise you what you're looking for when you recover... I will give you the answers you've been seeking."

"Dr., I, I'm..." The faint excitement of the reply was cut short, as the dark hedgehog's head lolled in slumber. He was indeed succumbing to the heavy weakness of the aftermath, and it would be a slow recovery. Thankfully, the power rings would now assist him on his way. Eggman let out a low grunt as he stood, shaking off the strange emotions. It was very rare that Eggman sympathized with another creature... then again, it was very rare for another creature to worry about what became of him in return.

"Dr., if I didn't know any better, I would say you have got a soft spot for him-" Bocoe began, to be cut off by Decoe.

"Maybe he is in love with him!-"

"QUIET!!" Eggman barked, face flaming as he pointed a finger at the now trembling bots. "You _don't _know any better, that's how I made you and that's how I like you, you shrapnel bucket! Now stop your yammering you tin plated morons and get working, we have a planet to conquer and morph into my empire! No rest for the wicked! _MOVE _IT! GO!"

---

"Oh CREAM my precious little BABY!!!" Vanilla burst from her home through the front door, racing toward the younger rabbit with outstretched arms. The child leapt for them in a bout of laughter, ecstatic to see her mother again.

"Mother, I've missed you terribly!! So much has happened since we've left..." She pealed, leaning back to look into the chocolate eyes of her mother that matched her own.

"And where's Cheese? Is he ok?"

"Of course, he's just gone to visit his chao friends in the chao garden nearby- but I know he'll be back tonight."

"As long as you're certain dear. How about Sonic- did he keep you safe and sound on your trip?" The mother questioned, and to that, Cream's eyes seemed to melt with sincerity as she hugged her mother again.

"Did he ever..."

"And what of your little friend Cosmo? Did she return to this planet with you or go her own way?" At the mention of Cosmo, Cream couldn't help but smile into her mothers shoulder, feeling a slight welling at her eyes.

"She's with her clan now, mama." Vanilla seemed struck with confusion, pondering.

"But... I was certain that Cosmo said her clan had been destroyed!"

"No, not anymore. Cosmo saved them..." Suddenly, a brash voice interrupted the pairs sentimental reunion.

"Why look fellas, it's Cream's mother! What a pleasant surprise, huh?!" Vector rushed through the gate, leaving the other two detectives to toddle behind, rolling their eyes and snickering at him.

"Well hello detective, it's certainly been a long time!" Vanilla giggled, extending her hand to the flustered green alligator. Cream tried to contain her laughter as she leapt from her mother's arms, hovering over the ground as her long ears gave her flight.

"Mother, I'll be back shortly- I'm going to make a visit to see how Tails is doing!"

"Alright darling, be sure to be home for supper!" She waved, and as Cream began her journey into the sky, Vanilla turned to the case solving trio. "Well detective, I admit you were right when you said my daughter was in safe hands... I do believe I should thank you for keeping a good eye on my little girl. Shall we?" She extended an elbow to Vector, who after getting shoved toward her by Espio, stuttered and laughed nervously as they began to walk from the two. Charmy and Espio watched after them, bemused.

"She doesn't even know what she's getting herself into. Should we try to tell her?" Charmy cackled, and at this Espio folded his arms, closing his eyes.

"Nahhh. We'll let her figure it out." The two exploded into laughter as they began to walk the opposite way, back to try to make sense of their shambled Detective Agency....

---

"Mr. Knuckles, are you awake?!"

"I am now..." The echidna grumbled, beginning to shake off a slumber as he stretched grandly on his perch by the emerald. Now back to his senses, he smiled honestly when he saw who had awakened him. "Hi, Cream, what're you doin' all the way out here by yourself?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, that's all." The little girl was now perched beside Knuckles on the stair, sitting neat & politely as she looked ahead. Knuckles couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. She was a very sweet little girl, always.

"No need to worry about me, kid. I'm good for anything after _that_."

"I can see where you're coming from there, Mr. Knuckles." The two seemed to have a whimsical look in their eyes as they stared distantly into the sky, their former home over the last few months. "I was going to visit Tails at his house but I found him outside, not too far from here... he looks like he could use some cheering up. Would you like to go see him with me?" Knuckles had a reluctant look on his face, his mind processing the idea. As always, he was torn between what he wanted o do and what he _had _to do- guard the Master Emerald.

"I dunno, Cream- I am supposed to be here at all times, guarding the Master Emerald-"

"Just for a little bit?" the young rabbit looked to him then with pleading cocoa eyes, and he closed his eyes with arms folded, clearing his throat gruffly. He really couldn't help being a softie, he'd hate to be a let down to the little girl.

"Errgg, well I suppose I could just set up the monitor Tails gave me for when I'm off helping Sonic get out of jams...." He rubbed the back of his head with a large mitt modestly.

"Oh thank you so much! Hopefully with both of us looking, finding Tails will be a breeze!" She pealed happily, flapping her great lop ears as she propelled herself into the air. After quickly assembling Tails gadget and attaching the wrist monitor to alert him of any newcomers in the shrine area, Knuckles dove into the air with grace, gliding along side the flying rabbit.

---

Sonic the hedgehog was a mere dark shape, silent and thoughtful, comfortable as he hunched against the edge of a city skyscraper. His eyes took in the glorious Mobian skyline, as it began to streak in hues of gold and crimson. He'd stayed up all night, brimming with energy, exploring old haunts that he'd missed- thinking. He soaked in the sun starting it's climb, adoring the caress of it on his fur, feeling both an anticipation and a strong nervousness at his lone thought.

_Dude. __**This **__is the day, Sonic._

He'd waited out and thought about it all night. He was so jittery that during his run through the Mystic Ruins an owl flicky had actually managed to startle him. _An owl_.

And now, the time between the meeting and waiting for it was over.

It was time to start the run to his old favorite training field. Him, Tails and Knuckles had taught her battling skills in that very place.

_This is the day._

Without looking down, the hedgehog promptly leapt from the edge of the lean, striking skyscraper. He extended his arms and legs, taking in the rush, smiling with eyes closed. He began into a spin-dash, gaining and building momentum until he began the roll down along the wall of the skyscraper; like a brilliant sapphire pinball. He watched the rush of familiar hang outs jettison by, a smudge in the glorious background of his unusually speedy form. He was both taken off guard and hyped up from the distinct feeling of nervous butterflies, trying not to think too hard on what was really happening here...

_Sonic. This is it!_

---

"There he is!" Knuckles keen treasure hunting abilities made searching for the orange fox in a world of green a synch. That caught the attention of the young bunny, who flew over to join Knuckles. She beamed down at the sight of Tails, walking through the forest and stopping occasionally to peer at something.

"Lets go see how he is, hmm?" Cream began to descend, and Knuckles followed suit, smirking to himself. Cream was perhaps the only member of Sonic's team that he couldn't say no to. Now that he was here, he wasn't regretting it- because his little buddy Tails really did look quite down, and that was something he had an issue with. He did care for Tails in the manner of a little brother, and he hated to see him down.

"Yo, Tails!" His voice caused Tails to turn around, looking into the sky and raising a hand in greeting at the pair.

"Hey you two!" The youngest of the two boys acknowledged as they touched down a little ways away from him, and Knuckles nodded with a smile briefly.

"Hey man...any reason why you're all the way out here?"

"Well yeah, I was working in the shop for a while and thinking a few things through... decided to get some fresh air and got caught up..." Tails ears flattened ever so slightly, a light blush gracing his features at Knuckles quirked brow.

"Way out here? Just for fresh air?" Knuckles questioned, arms folded tightly.

"Maybe he likes it in this part of Mobius best." Cream suggested innocently, walking over to stand beside the two tailed fox.

"Yeah, that's it." Tails said flatly, offering a weak smile. "Hey Cream, how's it goin'?"

"Fine, I wanted to know how it was going for you to be honest..." At that comment, Tails averted his gaze for a moment, not sure how to answer.

"Tails, you holdin' up alright?" Knuckles approached then, an unusual concern seeming to soften his usually rigid features. As the fox began to press his lips together, the visitors exchanged a sad knowing glance. A large spiked mitt rested softly on Tail's small shoulder. "Tails..." the sound of his own name exposed a slight build up in his blue eyes. "Don't you go thinkin' you have to be all alone in this. Understand me? You know me n' Sonic and all the others are here when you need us." Tails eyes traveled upward in surprise at the rare touch of emotion from the fighter.

"Always, for _anything_. We're a team, and we're your friends!" Cream promised, and seemed cheered by the watery smile that kindled on Tails features.

"Thanks, you guys..." Tails murmured as he briefly scrubbed a fist beneath an eye, turning to return Cream's smile. At that moment they all paused in confusion at a frantic beeping, searching for the source in a slight alarm. It was then that Knuckles released a tense growl.

"Oh for the _love _of- _already_? What could it be **this **time?!" Knuckles snarled near unintelligibly in his temper, fuming down at the beeper on his wrist. "I can't leave that place for ONE second, I can't even- not even for- man this is **unreal**!-"

"It's alright Knuckles, I'll be ok- but you won't be if Angel Island ends up sinking again!" Tails prompted, causing a slight panic to flicker across the guardians face. He clapped a pointed mitt of comfort against Tails shoulder before stepping back and turning to walk away briskly. He looked over his shoulder, amethyst eyes against ruby dread-locks in the climbing sun.

"Tails, if I need your backup... are you good to go? If you need time..." Knuckles searched for confirmation and got it in the form of a head nod and a thumbs up. "Perfect. Take care man, I'll contact you on your wrist communicator if anythin' weird comes up."

"I'll be there. And I'll make sure to bring Sonic!" Tails guaranteed, used to the Sonic summoning duties.

"Yeah, if you can _find _him by now- he could be anywhere on Mobius knowing that goof off. Later guys!" a mitt raised in farewell and he was off on another mission.

"See ya Knuckles!"

"Be safe!" Cream called, waving as the scarlet echidna glided toward the skyline. She then turned to Tails, who was looking at the ground quietly. "Tails?" The young fox tuned back in, blank stare coming to life when it rested on her.

"Hmm?"

"Um...It isn't because you like this part of Mobius best, is it." She said quietly, and instantly Tails seemed to tense. He glanced at her with a struggling gaze, then dropped it with a sigh.

"Of course not. It's just..." He looked wearily at her, and was encouraged to continue by her patient smile. "This is, well... the other night I was just strolling around here exploring for old times sake and found a really pretty clearing..." At this, his distant smile began to quiver. "I thought it was the nicest place to plant it. I'd been looking for a nice place on Mobius..."

"Plant-" Cream's confused brow softened as her eyes soaked in realization. "Oh..." her gentle voice was tainted with sorrow as it hit her like a rock slide.

_All Sonic found of Cosmo was a seed..._

At this point, Tails was standing beside her with eyes pinched closed, holding it together.

"I just felt like she was there with me when I got there, it felt like it was just-like it was right to plant it there. Oh I know, it sounds crazy..." the boy frowned almost embarrassedly at his broken sounding voice, and she shook her head in protest.

"No, no! I think it sounds _lovely, _Tails. I'd like to go there, if that's where you're going now." She prompted, gaining a stunned look from him at her words.

"Cream, no, I wouldn't ask you to-y-you don't have to-" He stopped abruptly, at her gloved hand taking his tenderly as she smiled sweetly.

"I know that, but I want to. Cosmo was my friend, too..." at this she sniffled softly, squeezing Tails hand a little. "You know, it... it'll just be nice to have a place to remember her by." At these words Tails said nothing, only stared at the girl with a sense of understanding, and a warmth reaching him. Cream knew **exactly **what he was going through, herself also being close to Cosmo- and now that he thought about it, it wouldn't feel so lonely with somebody else visiting the clearing with him.

So accepting Cream's honest grin and delivering her one of his own, he squeezed her hand back and promptly began to lead them the way to the clearing.

---

_Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet_

_On the hill where we can view the future of everyone's journeys_

_Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist_

_The shining road will stretch on forever_

_Always..._

---

Amy stood with her back pressed against a large familiar tree, and her eyes had already read the carvings there 5 times over. She'd arrived early, and taking a glance now at the time she was surprised to find him 5 minutes late. Not quite what you'd call a long time, but for Sonic the Hedgehog it was notable.

_Don't start doubting him now, Ames._

She sucked in a heavy breath, eyelashes fluttering against the morning mist. She felt the coolness of the bark on her back as she exhaled lowly.

_He said he'd be here...but, that's what he always says._

She closed her eyes, doing what she usually does when Sonic was late.

_Just count to ten, and maybe he'll be here at the end of it._

The sun was now making golden patterns along the fog, weaving throughout the scenery like a spell.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6... _

ZIP.

Although it was a brief rush of sound, it was like a good friend yelling out hi to her. She knew exactly what it meant, but as always, she'd wait until her vision was treated with his presence. She heard the light footfall, and how softly he tread always surprised her. The girl's heart was positively ricocheting in her chest. Little did she know, the person approaching her was feeling quite the same. They were both well aware of the weight of what was happening. After everything that had happened out there in life or death, all the problems were wiped off the drawing board. And now, it was the two of them standing without the distractions and destruction. Just them, a new day, an old field, and the morning mist. Suddenly, she heard the footsteps come to a halt.

"Ya made it." His voice reached her ears, instantly making her smile. It was all it took.

"It's not **me **you need to worry about. I'm _never _late."

"Touche..." It was now that she turned to look at him, and she swallowed thickly at his form standing proud in the mist, a shock of blue with folded arms in the golden fog. His lopsided smirk encouraged the slightest touch of a blush on her cheeks, and that was that. Sonic was definitely feeling that classic dryness in his throat, that jittery feeling. The way her lashes grabbed the early strains of light, how pleased she looked to see him...

"So is there a reason you got me out of bed so early?" She teased, moving from where she slouched by the tree to proceed toward him. His hands tightened on his arms, maintaining cool as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't be half as nervous if he wasn't looking at her. The dainty scent of hair meant she was quite close _... Come on, dude. Maintaining cool!_

"You mean ya don't know?" he snickered, and the more she stared at him and thought about this, the more anxious she was getting. She really, honestly did not know what to expect from Sonic the Hedghog, even after all they'd lived and been through together. He was too spontaneous to even guess about.

"I wouldn't mind _knowing _all the same, Sonic." She prompted, and he opened his eyes wearing his usual 'tude.

"Oh, y'know, just all that crazy stuff that happened in the cross galaxy cruise...oh yeah, and the Metarex was happening around that time too." His saucy comment had her both flushing and glaring, arms beginning to fold.

"You've got a nice way of putting things as **always**. Still..." Her eyes softened, falling on him curiously. He could see the hint of excitement there. "I know what you mean." He felt a definitive sense of relief, glad they were on the same page. Though his cheeks were now tinted by the way she was looking at him, his face was a picture of cool calm.

"I figured _you _of all people might have somethin' to say about it." Sonic prompted her, brow arched as everything but his eyes hid how shy he felt about all this. It wasn't Sonic's thing, to stop and talk about happenings. It meant so much to her, knowing he would step out of his element, because he knew that it would please her & satisfy her uneasy mind.

She felt elevated, high on the feeling- the idea that Sonic was showing genuine curiosity in her (finally!), what had happened between them out there...

She was just so glad he was stepping up to the plate and taking charge. By **choice**.

Secretly, she had feared that when they touched down home, it would return to normal. Those parts of them would be forgotten, along with whatever else had come to play. How silly she felt now, to believe that such milestones in their lives would be buried, unmarked & forgotten- to think someone as honest as Sonic would allow such a thing to take place.

"Sonic..." The sentimentality in her voice caused a grin to creep across Sonic's face. Oh, she was definitely started, in the moment... he could always trust her to lead the conversation where he was too bashful to take it himself. "I think you... well, I _hope _you know, after everything that's happened- what I feel for you. I-I mean, you knew I liked you before, it's just... different now. Please, you must know what I'm talking about." she couldn't look at him, keeping herself in line and not too over emotional, though she was petrified of being hurt. She knew the moment things started moving in a new direction, things were different. It would be all in vain if he pleaded ignorance as usual, all the same.

"I know." his voice was it's usual upbeat tone, but quieter, less bold. She breathed out in relief. Those two words were all she needed to keep from crashing into disappointment. "Things changed..." Her cautious gaze, previously resting at his pointed sneakers, now raised to meet his eyes and take in the meaning. "You can take care of yourself now, Ames. You're tough." He winked, and at that she nodded in agreement.

"I'm not just a little girl anymore Sonic." He looked at her in a slight surprise, then a nervousness seemed to overtake him that she noticed.

"I know." He said quieter than before. It took him a moment to dare a glance up at her, before it snuck back down again. "That's... it's kind of why I asked you to come here."

"Because I'm not a little-"

"_Because_, I know for sure that you can handle things and take yourself now. _Ah_, don't be mad..." He warned her testy look at the comment, a pointer finger rising from his folded arms. His quirky smile accompanied it. "I don't mean you couldn't _before_, I just... look, I asked you to come here because I've got somethin' to say for once. Is that cool?" He folded his arms defensively for a moment, eyes closed as he prepared himself. She was watching him wide eyed now, completely unsure of what to expect. "I thought about it, y'know? I thought about a rule I made up years ago, it popped up while we were on the Blue Typhoon... see, ages ago- I told myself when I was sure you could take care of yourself, I'd tell ya why..."

"Sonic... what do you mean?" Amy's confused gaze prompted him. "You'd tell me... why **what**? I-"

"Amy, I called you here today because..." He paused, lime green flickering at her briefly before disappearing again. "B-because I'm gonna explain why I've always been kinda...distant. Toward ya. Better now then never, right?" His eyes seemed quite reluctant and sad then, as if he were expecting her to react with anger. He wouldn't blame her if after all these years of emotional confusion, she wanted to toss that his way.

"Sonic..." She inhaled sharply at the idea of finally... **f i n a l l y**, getting an answer she'd asked herself so many nights. _Why? Why does he always have to keep his distance from me? _Then, another strange item crossed her mind. "Wait- what does this have to do with me being old enough to take care of myself?"

"Gimme a chance!" Sonic growled, flushing hard as the girls' hands flew to her mouth.

"Sorry!"

"Amy, listen, I- it's not that I don't... I'm, it's not that I've never liked you..."

"Well, duh, silly- I mean if you **really **didn't like me at all you could just _not _save me and leave me with Egghead-"

"Amy!" Sonic barked, putting a hand to his face. "I mean _like_, like you. Not just like you in **general**!! _The other _one!"

"Oh!" She giggled. "Oh..." She breathed, and as giddiness struck, her hands found their way around Sonic's right arm for support. "S-Sonic, you're..." her voice began to raise with her emotion. "You're- you are _not _telling me this. You can't be. This is not- I must be dreaming!!" She howled, and one of her hands flew to her face in exuberance. Sonic's free hand flew to the back of his head, flushing hard. _"S-sorry Sonic! Go on!"_ She squeaked, and Sonic scrambled internally to collect the next right words- something he was never prone to.

_Ohhh, boy, couldn't this be any easier on me?_

"It's not that I _didn't _like you, I just... y'know, bein' around me isn't exactly the safest day job a person can have, Ames..."

"Tell me about it." She snorted, and shut up at his sharp look.

"Amy, I wanted to wait 'coz... I-I just had to know you were safe on your own first. Make sure you could manage with or without me c-coz- j-jeez Amy, if we ended up- and they went **after **you, and then something happens and I can't get to you-" His rant had her pressing her lips together at his stressed brow, attempting not to giggle at his fussing.

"You've really thought hard about that..."

"_Amy_...please understand. I-I'm not very good at this, I don't know if I'm making much sense..." Sonic turned to her and took her gently by the wrist, and the contact shocked her senses. His lime green eyes were showing a rare plea. "I couldn't afford for us to... I couldn't afford to fall for you if you weren't ready for everything it meant." He looked shamefully at her then, abashed. The depth of that sentence alone coming from him, such an introverted person, moved her. "I've always been sure that if anything were to happen, it wouldn't be easy for us... ya gotta know being near me is a dangerous way to live. If you got with me, you _do _know every one of my enemies would be yours then too..." No, she had never stopped to think of that as a possible fear of his. Still, it made her feel no less for him. "They'd go after you...I couldn't bear the guilt of that. I had to know you could handle it. I didn't expect you to, all the same. It's too much for anyone to take on. So I was sure I'd just stay _alone _and make it easier. I thought maybe you'd end up liking someone else and we wouldn't get attached. I knew I'd just be a lot of hurtin' you didn't need Ames, you're a nice girl and you deserve someone who's gonna be there for you. But you... man, you're ruthless. You had to make it difficult..." He felt her taking his hand, and he closed his eyes. "Ok? There. I can't believe I just- yeah. I told myself if I made it back alive, with everything that we'd done, I..."

"Sonic." Her whisper prompted him to bravely gamble a look in her eyes, after all that. He felt so terrified right now. After all he'd went through over the past couple of months- after all the horror he'd endured in his short life, nothing intimidated him in the way that exposing himself like that had done. He was reeling from it, after baring himself to someone like that. But he never went back on promises, and he'd meant it then to do him good later. She held that hand with both of hers, eyes swimming with joy."You **are **there for me, Sonic. That's one of the reasons I feel the way I do about you. Don't you know you're always there when I need you the most? I always try to give that back to you, when you _let _me. Any enemy of yours is already one of mine. You think you'd know that by now. **Any**body who touches you gets my wrath." At that comment they both decomposed into laughter, reflecting on the many times she turned psycho on anyone who meant him harm.

"I still feel like this is a dream..." She mused in wonder, fingers briefly touching Sonic's muzzle- prompting a wound up smile on the cobalt heros face. "But since you told me yours, I guess I might as well own up to mine as well." He seemed interested at this, almost relieved to tie the knot on the end of what had kept him up all night- and many other nights before, for that matter. **Telling her. **

_You did it, blue. Smooth as hell, smooth as always._ _You freakin' did it man!_

"Oh, so you're hidin' somethin' too?" He teased, and it was her time to blush.

"Well, you're not the _only _person who keeps promises. I meant to tell you something, once we got home- not anything big, just- I told myself I'd tell you exactly what it is you make me feel." She lifted a hand to her face then, rubbing her nose shyly. "I just want you to know why I can't seem to let you go." At that Sonic raised his brows, half anticipating hungrily, half ready to run in fear of what he was about to hear. He knew he was getting the truth about himself from her point of view, and her opinion meant more to him than she was probably even aware of.

"You see Sonic, you're..." She cleared her throat, watching his engaged smile, trying again. "I always said..." She tried to hold the power of her voice against the appearance of her tears, willing the strength to share this. "I always told myself that no matter where I go... I bring home with me." She sniffled, and his smile became strong, encouraging. He felt uplifted, shocked by her choice of words. "Home is with _you_. It always has been, Sonic. Ever since I met you..." She confessed, wiping furiously at her eyes. "I'm never home sick when I'm with you...you _are_ home to me. I always promised myself that, that when we got back- when it was over I'd tell you that." Sonic met her at the grass then, when she fell with legs folded. How very like her, to get swept up in her own emotions. "Oh, I just hope I'm not making myself sound like an _idiot_, please tell me that made sense to you..." She mourned. He was now kneeling where she sat, leaning in and chuckling as he came eye to eye with her. She lifted her eyes and found herself seeing inside the world of a hero through bright green.

"Ames, relax, ok? I gotcha. Man, I'm glad I'm not crazy." He laughed, holding her shoulders. "Because, eh, y'see... I never felt like I was _home _on Mobius 'til that day I landed at your doorstep, after traveling in that stupid void of time between Earth & Mobius for months. I just showed up at your door in the middle of the night, and ya came back..." Her breathing hitched as she was stunned to behold, a single quivering tear swimming amongst the lime green. He caught it with his finger, flicking his hand & sniffling with a giggle. "You just knew I was there waitin' at your house. D'ya have any clue how that felt? C'mon now. You're... well, the only place I could kinda _call _home, really. I never felt like I had one before. Y'know, the place people go to be themselves and just chill, feel safe..."

"I'm that place?" Amy captured the moment with her overwhelmed whimper, trembling, and Sonic's laugher was like a morning greeting.

"What d'ya know. Ya cracked it, Ames. Congrats." His bashfulness over the situation was beginning to take over.

"I'm _home_ for Sonic the _Hedgehog_?" Her voice was a pinch of tears, high and sweet as she waited for the answer. She'd never been happier to see that trademark, sideways grin appear.

"Way to _ham it up_ there, Amy." Sonic's guffaw rang out over the low fog when Amy ambushed him, delivering a death hug for the times.

_I didn't wish to get heartbroken, so I hid my feelings _

_I was happy, for you gave me that smile. _

_[Boy, give me courage ...]_

"I HATE you-ah!" She cried over his laughter, and her statement only increased it. "God I _hate_ you, Sonic! You're such a- a- what **took **you so long?! What on MOBIUS-Oh, I don't care, I couldn't care if we were both old and _toothless_ right now, I-I'm so happy I could _choke_!" She sobbed.

"No kidding, you're doin' a good trial run on me!" Sonic rasped with a snort, grinning savagely when she let out a squeak and released him from the death hug. "An' I got a bone to pick with _you_, pal." He jabbed a finger in her tearful flushing face, and her shock at the comment was evident behind her bawled fists swiping at her eyes.

"What? W-what've I- Oah, did I _hurt _you?" Her panic was answered with Sonic standing, fists resting on his hips, leaning in with an air of accusation. She stood with him tentatively, like a disobedient school kid beside a teacher.

"Where's that necklace, hmm?" Sonic demanded, tapping his foot as he folded his arms. Shortly after that his eyes grew huge and he turned his head, hand meeting the back of it as he blushed. She was reaching down the neck of her dress and going for something at her chest. When he looked back She was holding it out, triumphant. At his strange, embarrassed look, she couldn't help but bark laugh.

"What?! I had to put it _some_where safe!" His look remained unchanged. "Well it's only dirty if you make it, pervert!" She folded her arms, and opened them in surprise when he cried out in laughter, squeezing her.

"Ok I don't _care _anymore!! I don't care, I don't care, I DON'T CARE! I'm so _hyped _we're home! We're finally standing on Mobius, Amy! _Mobius_!" He stomped one sneaker against the ground proudly, as if the land he loved might disappear beneath his feet as she cackled at his joy. "Now, _gimme _it!" He demanded playfully, gloved hand extending to her hand that held the necklace.

"What, you're taking it back now?" She tormented, and he snatched it back with a rueful grin.

"You've got an attitude, lady." He remarked, and without further ado, lifted the delicate gift over Amy's head. "That's why you rock. You need one to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog..."

Her fists bawled up again in front of her mouth as he smiled in pride, letting the stones fall around her neck gently.

"Lucky ya were stubborn enough to _refuse _to back out on me. **Forcibly**, even." He tittered, gathering tears that danced down Amy's cheeks. "Now... we're home, Ames. Scott free. We're in one piece, aren't we? Huh? Whut'd I say. Piece of cake, right?"

"I can't keep up with you, Sonic the hedgehog!!" She howled in her tears, throwing herself into his arms. "But _dammit _I try!" His eyes grew huge at her uncharacteristic swearing, then burst out with laughter at it, leaning back to take in her expression.

"Try no more. You're pitiful, so I s'pose I'll havta wait on you from now on. Now stop chasin' me, would ya? It's embarrassing." His grin was beyond massive at this point, and when her eyes lifted to his, shades of green like a well matched couple, she almost fell in unawares when he came forward (with the reddest muzzle she'd ever witnessed) and captured her lips in a strong but shy kiss. He was trembling, he was so _nervous_, but God love him, he went for it anyway. It was Sonic's turn to grow wide eyed in surprise, Amy's strong arms crushing him against her when she kissed him back in a brute passion he didn't know _anyone_ could have! One hand stroked down his elegant sapphire quills, the other yanking him in as close as possible. Leave it to Amy, to dominate and almost make humorous a situation in her passion. When they broke apart, panting and staring at each other in bewilderment, Amy looked slightly bashful, and Sonic roared with laughter.

"Well then! I think we know who's the expert in _that_ field here." Sonic teased, winking at the impossibly pink hedgehog. She folded her arms proudly, eyes closed.

"Well it's my first kiss, I'm _gonna _remember it. About TIME I actually got it, what was the hold up!?"

"I!" He stuttered bashfully. " I mean I wasn't just gonna-haven't we've been through this, I... can I have just one more of those?" He leaned in to her with a pleading blush, putting a hand on her tightly folded arms as she cackled at him.

"Oh you _want _to kiss me, **now**..." She was silenced as he took it upon himself to score one, pecking her once to silence her and kissing her again to get what he moved in for.

_Let's kiss quietly in secret_

_Like an old picture book..._

_When the wind blows in the morning dew_

_The shining road will stretch on forever_

_Always_...

"Mmph!" Amy was surprised, then thrilled as she began to commandeer the kiss into breathlessness. When they parted, both in an attempt to breathe, Sonic was wearing quite the smug grin.

"Jeez, that's not gonna get old quick!" He gave a swift punch to the air in triumph, running a hand back over his quills as he grinned giddily.

"You taste good!" Amy commented cheerfully, and Sonic flamed scarlet.

"Whut the- Amy, why would you say that to someone?!"

"I always thought you'd taste like chili, that's all..." She rouged, then turned even more-so at him dropping his jaw in surprise for a moment.

"Whut? What're ya saying about chili! That it tastes bad?"

"No-wah!" She snorted. "But I always imagined that's what you'd..." She trailed off bashfully, taking note of his furrowing brow.

"No WAY! I resent that! A _lot_!" They both fell back as they began to crack up, laughing until they wheezed, wiping their eyes. "Well, in case you're wondering, you do too. Nice gloss!" Sonic tossed her a thumbs up. "What is it?"

"Pineapple. Love it!" She pealed, then elbowed him playfully. "I can order some for you, you know."

"Amy, is there a course I can sign up to for figuring you out?"

"Nope! Though it wouldn't hurt to have a Sonic 101 as a backup, either." She looked slyly on him then, jingling the necklace. "Sooo..._Sonic_. What does **this **mean?"

"Whudda ya mean, whut does this mean?!" Sonic quizzed, leaning in with arms folded again. Her grin was evil, as she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Does this mean you loooooove me?! Come on, say it! Mr. Hero Hog-"

"_Amy_..." Sonic reprimanded, looking a combination of defiant and sheepish.

"Come onnnnn...." She cooed as she came forward, and he laughed, holding her face back.

"You're a tarot card reader." He slouched against the tree too cool, closing his eyes. "Figure it out!"

"I don't have to, actually!" She said brightly, factual.

"Huh?" His eyes opened as he looked at her confused.

"Oh, I already have it figured out you see." She tittered sweetly, hands clasped together as she leaned in to him sporting a mammoth beam. "Remember when I rescued you, and the Chaos Emeralds protected us? What... you think they'll do that for any old occasion?" He broke a sweat, eyes huge as her eyes fell on him mischievously. "Chaos is power... enriched by the _**hearrrrrt**_..."

"Uhh... UU_UH_-"

"Sonic, don't you DARE!"

He dared.

He burst into a run, chancing a bashful glance over his shoulder. He exploded into a snicker at the sight of Amy, brow furrowed and arms outstretched as she ran at him.

"HEY!!" She barked, going to top speed in an effort to stay near him. "I- thought- you- said- I-" She sucked in a breath heavily, winded by trying to catch up "-I wouldn't- have to- chase you- anymore!" She panted, and he spun around on his heels abruptly. He circled her bewildered form twice before leaping away from her arms- which had tried to nab him. He fell right back into the run again, laughing at her sneaky looking grin.

"Well, yeah... but isn't it fair for me to get one more in for old times sake? It's cute that you think you might actually _reach _me." He teased, as she stuck out her tongue in return between the huffs.

Amy felt a warmth at his playful smile when he turned back to look at her again, coming to a new realization. _He always liked it when I chased him._ It was one of those things that she used to understand as him disliking her before, but now she realized it was his way of including her in the biggest part of his life.

"Whut's the matter Amy, can't keep up?"

"SONIC!!"

"You think all that training in this field would've done _some_thing-"

"Sonic the hedgehog, you better stand still REAL quick or I'll-" She had her eyes closed, arms flying around in protest, so she was quite surprised when she brought up solid against his chest. She opened her eyes incredulously as she stumbled dramatically, and he whooped out a loud guffaw as he attempted to right her. She grasped his arms as he held her balanced, half smirk in full bloom & green eyes seemed alight with an idea. He backed up a couple paces and folded his arms factually, closing his eyes.

"Ya look tired... need a lift?" He opened one eye at her, taking in her shell shocked face. She had chased Sonic many times in her life, but she'd never been able to get close enough to him to go beyond that. Although she had experienced his super speed before, it was always so tainted with fear seeing it was always during a rescue. Secretly, she had always dreamed of seeing what the world looked like at his speed, longing to be taken on a run....

She would love to know Sonic's favorite pass time the way _he _did.

"I...s-sure!" She stuttered in her exhaustion and excitement, holding out her arms expectantly.

Then he turned, cheeks still red from the encounter, and grabbed her arms from behind him up over his shoulders. He folded her arms around his neck, and hoisted her up, hooking his arms under her legs. She looked at him with mouth agape, the embodiment of pure excitement.

"S-Sonic- not too fast starting off!-"

"Lets go visit our man Tails, huh?" She barely had time to nod before the air around them went from still to whipping wildly, trees barely recognizable as they flew by her vision.

"That's TOO FAST starting off!!!"

---

"Are you sure, Knuckles? How could Eggman get anything built in this amount of time, we've barely been home 24 hours!" Tails the twin tailed fox was staring down at his good friend Knuckles face on his wrist communicator. Suddenly it was shoved out of the way, and Rouge the Bat's sassy form filled the screen.

"Listen, _I'm _standing here looking at the thing crossing the channel to Angel Island through the water, and if you're gonna try to tell me it doesn't exist kid, then you're not as sharp as they-"

"Rouge, MOVE IT! Tails called **me**, not _you_-"

"What is she doing there anyway? Aren't you afraid she'll try to take the Master Emerald?"

"I'm offended! I came here to keep Knuckles company, but big red here was slacking off as usual... I tripped the alarm when I got here." Her voice drawled in amusement as Knuckles grew impossibly more red.

"You mean it was **Rouge **that set off the alarm earlier? Since when do you guys even _like _each other?" This prompted a panicked glance at Rouge from Knux, seeing how she was now grinning so coyly.

"Well it _started _when I was a stow away on the Blue Typhoon-"

"Find Sonic and get your two tailed butt out here before _it _does!!!" Knuckles snarled, and Rouge's giggling could be heard in the background as the echidna abruptly signed off. Tails almost missed the wind-swept speedy arrival of his best bud & Amy through his laughter.

"Hoo, man! Sonic, there you are! I've been looking all over for you in case of trouble, where have you been? Knuckles just contacted me from Angel Island and said there's something strange going on... something is approaching the island. He figures Eggman is up to something... really though, where have you been all morning anyway? I was stumped, I checked the usual places..." The younger of the two queried, and his blue eyes raced between a very distracted, disoriented Amy and a flushing Sonic.

"Well, y'know, I-"

"Wait a minute..." The young fox drew a bemused brow down, doing the calculations.

"Tails..." Sonic snarled with a scarlet face, leering at his friend- who was trying to keep cool.

"It's fine Sonic, don't worry about it, I gotcha. Amy, how ya doin'?" Tails raced over to the girl, who seemed slightly woozy.

"Um, a bit dizzy... not really used to Sonic speed..." She tittered, stumbling a bit before coming back to her senses. "You say Eggman might be starting something on Angel Island already? Oah, that creep is unbelievable. This has to be his record for quickest made doomsday device!"

"That's what _I_ thought. Who knows, maybe that means he never spent as much time perfecting it as he usually does. Should be easy hmm?"

"Here's hopin', I'm starvin'." Sonic frowned, kneeling to begin tightening the straps on his shoes. He may as well get prepped for the pretty well guaranteed battle.

"Wow Amy, cool necklace! Where'd you get that?" Tails observed the unique piece of jewelry with interest, and Sonic felt his face grow hot.

"Sonic made it for me on the trip!" Amy said brightly, and Tails was inspecting the stones with wonder.

"I thought some of this looked familiar... is that a rock from Marmolim?"

"Yeah! There's one from every planet we visited..." She caught a distorted vision of herself in one of the more lustrous rocks, and felt a reel of horror at the pandemonium that was her hair after supersonic speed. "NO-wah! Sonic, you could've TOLD me! _Tails_!" She roared, and both boys fell into hoots of hysterics. "Ugh! I look like a-You guys are impossible! Look I'll be right back because **I** need to do something about this. _Now_!" Amy snarled, and without another word, stomped her way to Tails workshop door and invited herself inside. When the door shut (rather loudly), the fear set in for Sonic. He knew in privacy, there was no way Tails could resist this.

"Well, Sonic. Now you've _really _got me curious. You gonna tell me what that necklace is really about?"

"Depends. Do you want the Sonic version or the real deal?"

"I'll take both, and come up with the truth on my own."

"Ok, well, it's just a very elaborate souvenir to keep her off my back for a while." Sonic rubbed a finger under his nose with eyes closed, chancing a nervous peek at his unconvinced buddy.

"And the _truth _is?" Tails laughed, knowing exactly what version he just got.

"The truth is, well, I- um, long story short, that is..." Sonic's stuttering caused an elevation of Tails brow, his foxy features alighted with humor. Sonic caught this look and promptly arrived at the point. "We're, uh... dating now." Sonic's hand had found the back of his head, a bashful gaze landing on Tails for a reaction. At first, Tails seemed a little taken aback, stunned. Then, Tails smiled the first real, massive beam since he got home from being in orbit through the galaxy. "Sonic... that's the best news I've gotten since we got back! Way to go, bro!!" Tails smacked at Sonic's arm playfully, adding to the blush on the hedgehog's features. Sonic's little brother then made a point of glowering at him accusingly.

"So..." The definitive sound of Tails voice made Sonic's look of worry increase. "_So_, Sonic the hedgehog. You actually stepped up to the plate! And not a moment too soon... I was getting worried poor Amy would be single for eternity. Not to mention _you_." At that comment Sonic leered ever so saucily, sticking out his tongue. "Are you happy about it Sonic?"

"Am I!-" Sonic abruptly flushed, then leaned in discreetly, yanking Tails close with the toss of his arm. "Am I happy about it?! Of course I'm happy about it you nosy baby genius, do you have any idea how long I've been tryin' to get this thing goin'?! I'm- **Amy**, you managed a bit of damage control!" Sonic stopped his hushed whispers into a cackling Tails' ear to greet the pink hedgehog back to the front yard.

"YEAH... no thanks to you badniks." She chuckled, then leaned over the flower bed under Tails workshop window. "Oh _no _Tails, couldn't you have hired a gardener or something while we were away? It's a disaster!"

"Um, I was kind of busy building the Blue Typhoon spaceship, Amy..." Tails sweatdropped, and Sonic chortled as he watched the scene unfold.

"No worries, it's not really _that _bad- they just need a bit of pruning and weeding, if you don't mind..."

"Can't that wait till after Amy? We're kind of in a hurry... I'll just go on ahead of you guys and meet you there." He tossed a coy smile Sonic's way, spinning his two tails in preparation for take off. Sonic grabbed his arm gently, taking a cautious glance at Amy, who was stubbornly grabbing weeds and throwing them with haste.

"You don't have to, you know, leave us alone. Just because we're dating doesn't mean everything is going to change..."

"I know." Tails smiled genuinely, nodding. "I'm just glad to see you doing something for_ yourself_, for once. You spend too much time doing things for everyone else."

"Yeah, kind of." Sonic said warmly, gaze falling back to the pink hedgehog, who was busying herself in sifting through the garden that donned the front of Tail's workshop.

"Though when _I_ find the one, I hope when I'm your age I'm not so slow on the uptake of getting around to the dating part."

"You snotty little fox!" Sonic bark laughed, wearing a myriad of sheepishness, embarrassment, and amusement.

"C'mon guys, Knuckles is waiting for us!! Eggman isn't going to wait on us to show up!" Tails beckoned as he was propelling through the air, and Sonic turned to touch Amy's shoulder. It made her jump, grabbing his wrist in surprise as her gaze was stolen from the flower bed.

"Personally I'd debate that. Eggy hates not having an audience. But I think you best use that death grip to hold on. We got Egg to fry." He cackled, pointing to his back.

"Does he _ever _stop? I mean seriously now, does he? **Jeez**, he needs a wife or something!" She rolled her eyes, then hung on for dear life as Sonic's speed increased from the speed of a fast car to a fighter jet.

"If he did, wouldn't we live boring lives?"

"Who, us? Boring? You mean that word is a real thing?" She giggled in his ear, then gasped out. "Sonic that TREE-" And watched as they leapt over said tree, Amy feeling a queasy joy as she watched it passing under her red heels. "Er..."

"Whut tree?" Sonic gloated, laughing at her pip of surprise when they somersaulted before landing into a speedy dash again.

"Sonic, people will see up my dress!!" She scolded angrily, and he accepted the thump on the head.

"_Ow- hold on, would ya?! _HEY-uh, wanna hang at Station Square after this?" His voice reached her ears as they reached breath taking speeds, him briefly rubbing his head. They were dashing from one ravine to the other side of a stream in record time. She perked up at this.

"YEAH where?!"

"I dunno..." He shrugged, feet moving in a complete blur of red, blue and white. "I figured we'd work that out after. You know, something maybe like uh..." He sped up, leaping over a rock cluster. "A uh, you know uh, one of those..." she could feel his heart racing, and the pink creeping across his muzzle again as she held fast to him. "A- y-you know-"

"Before you kill yourself trying to get it out, I'd love to. Ok? Breathe." She giggled, nuzzling her face against the side of his, and he took a moment to glance at her, smiling warmly. He didn't understand her look of horror.

"Sonic- ROCK!"

"Rock? Whut? Get serious Ames- OH!" He nearly tripped as he dashed out of the way of an ignored boulder, stumbling for a second before jetting off at full speed again.

"I, uh...probably should watch where I'm going." He flustered, snickering to himself as she laughed.

"Well lets hope Eggman hasn't had enough time to do too much building, I'm starving!"

"Me too. I haven't seen a chili dog in so long I almost forget what one looks like!" Sonic's stomach growls were lost in the whipping wind. Amy looked at the world around her, saw her body being woven throughout breath-stealing landscapes, every tree, every rock, every cloud, a smudge of brilliant color... so this is what it was to be the wind.

"Then I say we'll hit a chili dog stand and go from there." Amy smiled against Sonic's ear, and his ears perked up at this.

"Great! YES! YES! Oh... uh, here's hopin' Eggman only managed to make one bot."

"Here's hopin'. After a three headed planet sized monster, I think robots won't be a problem." She snorted. "To chili dogs... and you know, preventing the apocalypse too. That can't hurt to have on a resume!" Amy jabbed, her hair whipping around her like pink streamers.

"Oh, puh-lease. Quit beefin' it up. It's all in a days work, doll. Am I right or am I right?" Sonic quipped. At her heartfelt expression and her distant gaze, Sonic had to do a double take.

"Amy? You ok? Am I going too fast again, or-"

"No..." She said quietly, her smile soft and understanding. "I just... the world looks so beautiful, seeing it the way you do..."

"Doesn't it?" He took a moment to allow their eyes to meet, shades of green smiling a shared understanding at one another. For now as it always did, things were slowly coming back together in their world. Not many knew of their great quest yet, only that when they'd left, a dark, bleak emptiness had overtaken Mobius- and when they returned, so did the breath taking, bright glory of the planet. Time would be what would place their epic journeys in the history books, their heroism, the recognition they deserved for what they'd done.

For now, Sonic and his friends were just pleased to return to some normalcy, after everything they'd experienced. Although forgetting the horrible events that played out wasn't an option, instead it would be looked upon in a different light. Each one had learned to know the true valor of their companions, their rivals, their foes. And with that grew a new respect for one another- a new care- and of course, an always apparent affection that had long needed to be unearthed. Remembrance amongst friends of what was said and done was all the reward they really needed.

Sonic felt more relaxed- more serine than he ever had in his life, as if he wasn't hiding anything anymore. In that truth, he _wasn't_. Years of turmoil between him and a person he cared for were smoothed to perfection for the first time. There was no tension, nothing under their glances. He had spent his days keeping at bay, fearful of what the next step forward would do to them, so he had never been bold enough to take it. After deciding to make that necklace, he knew it was his own way of initiating that step. It happened in a time he was worried they might never get to someday. However their waiting game started, it was to come to an end. The greatest triumph of it to him was, it happened so naturally. He always knew that whatever it was him and Amy possessed, one day, if it were destined, it would reveal itself in due time. For Sonic personally, the hardest parts were over. She was a new person- at the same time, being the same girl she always was. He'd finally taken the time to see her for who she really was. Not just a stubborn fan girl, but a genuine, bluntly honest, endlessly caring person. She just wanted to protect him, humbly. She knew. She was aware of his feelings now, wether she had before or not. It warmed him to realize that perhaps Amy had _always _known he loved her, and was just pondering on when the right time would come. She had been so much for him over the months in war, so much had been endured by the both of them, trying to figure out what they were, where it was going, all the while trying to stay alive. Sonic had been given a harsh reality check, a slap when he'd been captured. He realized what a scary world it would be for him, with her not in it with him. But he soon learned they were a team, in more ways than one. If one of them was in trouble, the other would stop at nothing to keep them out of harms way. Now with the greatest battles behind them, he was excited for once to be looking forward to a night off of heroism. He had more time to spend with her in a new, well earned fresh start.

He wouldn't be running away this time. He'd learned the true value of her in his life on the trip, how much she really cared for him. Through that, he was stunned by how much he felt for her in return. From therein, he wouldn't be backing down anymore. He found his courage in a _reminder _of the things that they went through, why they kept going- how they held each other and kept strong against the odds. And that was a fragile sound in his ear, a dainty jingling that was a reminder of what they were to each other. It was the light tinkling of a necklace in the wind- the most unique ever made in the galaxy, for the only girl who'd ever deserved it. And it was with that, Sonic was sure without a doubt, the girl he'd always wondered about as a child, the girl for him... well, she was definitely clinging on to him for dear life right now. As his speed carried them across the land, all that was left was a streak of pink and blue fading to purple, and the shouting of immense laughter in the breeze. Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were making their presence known once again, on the vibrantly peaceful planet of Mobius.

And for the _first time_ in their lives, they were _both_ truly home.

_Your kisses thrill me like no one before_

_Baby, I'm all yours, living just for you..._

_Your love has touched my very soul,_

_Can you feel it baby oh, never let me go_

_Darling because we're so in love_

_And we can dream on, sweet dreams..._

—

"_There's been lots of times when Sonic did something- or __**didn't**__ do something- that made me wonder __why__ I ever liked him. But in the end? He always comes through for me. He may do crazy things, and he may do __stupid__ things, but he __**never**__ does dishonest things. That's why... I'll __**always**__ have faith in him."_ Amy Rose, Sonic X

_The End_

-

_To those of you who have read this from confessions on a cargo hold to here, I extend my endless gratitude. I received endless support and kind words from Sonic fans from all over the world, and if that's not way past cool I don't know what is! x3 I'm a bit sad it ended, I've been writing this for some time- but I'm pleased to look back and see all the hard work come full circle to here. :3 _

_For those of you who like Sonic fan art, there's a Steal You Away folder in my gallery (shazam26 on Dev)._

_I wrote this for Sonic X fans, Sonamy fans and of course for those of you who are devoted fans of Sonic. Well, you must love Sonic and his friends as much as I do after reading this large novel of a piece, and I hope to keep you entertained in the future. Until then, Sonic X fans... and many, many thanks for taking this Sonic flavored adventure all the way!_

Xoxo,

-Mish


End file.
